Una propuesta no muy común
by LoveKlaine
Summary: Kurt y Blaine viven felices, juntos. Todo va perfectamente bien hasta que una noche lleva a Kurt a hacer una proposición -Experimentemos tu sumisión-. Sub!Bp!Blaine Dom!Kurt. Smut.
1. Recuerdos

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personajes (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Intersexualidad.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

_POV Blaine_

Me despierto sobresaltado por el gran ruido que hace el celular. Atiendo adormilado, y casi en un susurro digo: -¿Hola?-

-Hola dormilón ¿Aún seguías durmiendo?-

-¿Kurt?- Pregunto medio confundido -¿Qué haces tan temprano fuera de casa?-

Del otro lado de la línea escucho que mi novio ríe -¿Llamas la una de la tarde temprano?-

Rápidamente miro hacia el reloj de la mesa de luz, y sí, efectivamente es esa hora.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes de irte? Sabes que no me gusta que te vayas sin despedirte.-

-Cariño si no tuvieras el sueño tan pesado te habrías dado cuenta, y en realidad sí me despedí, que no te hayas enterado no quiere decir que no lo haya hecho-.

-Si mi novio no me dejara tan cansado algunas noches, no tendría el sueño tan pesado-.

-Si tu novio se pudiera resistir a ti, lo haría-.

Rio tontamente, Kurt sabía cómo hacer que una persona se levantara de buen humor.

-Te amo- Me dice.

-Yo te amo más- Le respondí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Eso lo dudo señor Anderson, pero tendremos que seguir esta y otras discusiones en otro momento, porque justo ahora tengo que colgar. Nos vemos más tarde, te amo-. Me dice todo rápido y corta la llamada.

Conocí a Kurt en la secundaria. Los dos estábamos pasando por tiempos muy difíciles, ya que los dos estábamos sufriendo del bullying producido en nuestras escuelas. Él me ayudó muchísimo en todo, era mi único soporte ya que no quería que mis padres se enteraran de nada relacionado con mis "condiciones", y en la escuela no tenía amigos. Llegó un día a mi escuela para preguntar sobre unos documentos o unos papeles o algo así, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Cuando estaba saliendo, vio que unos chicos me dejaban tirado en medio de los basurales, por lo que se acercó y me habló.

_-FLASH BACK-_

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Vi unos zapatos y una mano extendida hacia mí. A pesar de que es una voz que nunca escuché, miré hacia otro lado sin contestarle, sin aceptar, sólo resignado a que me haría daño. Todos los que se me acercan lo hacen.

Sentí un movimiento así que sólo atiné a cerrar fuertemente mis ojos esperando un golpe o un insulto, o algo parecido, pero al ver no sucedía nada empecé a sospechar y a entrar en pánico, por lo que empecé a buscar distintas formas de huir sin salir lastimado.

Aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, queriendo morir. -Te entiendo ¿Sabes?- En ningún momento me di cuenta que el joven se había sentado a mi lado mirando hacia el frente. Tiene ojos entre azules y grises, tez blanca, cabello castaño perfectamente peinado como si pasara horas arreglándose.

Cuando lo miré me dirigió una sonrisa triste. Yo solamente lo miro fijamente, no sé si lo dice sinceramente o lo dice sólo para después lastimarte, me pasó antes.

-No hables si no quieres, no es necesario. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Asentí muy levemente. Él sólo sonrió.

-Bueno, me alegra que sea así. ¿Te lastimaron?-

Negué de forma muy poco perceptible pero al parecer lo notó. *Al menos no físicamente* Pensé.

-¿Te quitaron algo?- Con cada pregunta me miraba directamente a los ojos. Yo lo miraba todo el tiempo en realidad, primero porque nunca nadie me miró más de un segundo, y segundo porque es la primera persona que establece un conversación conmigo que no incluyan las palabras decepción, marica, gay, desperdicio; o golpes.

Esta vez no negué ni asentí, sólo miré hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué te quitaron?- Se puso más al frente mío y con sus dedos levantó mi barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos. -¿Qué te quitaron?- Repitió la pregunta. Estaba por entrar en pánico porque él tenía mi cara pero me soltó justo a tiempo, sin embargo quedé viendo sus ojos. -Respóndeme por favor-

-Mi almuerzo, lo tiraron- Apenas susurré. Miré hacia mi derecha donde efectivamente, estaba toda mi comida esparcida.

Vi que siguió mi mirada, y apretó su mandíbula quizás para contener su furia, no lo sé.

-Vamos, te invito a comer- Me propuso con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente negué con mi cabeza. -Está bien... ¿Quieres lavarte las manos y yo compro algo por ahí y te lo traigo?- Volví a negar. -Tienes miedo que le ponga algo a la comida ¿Verdad?- Abrí los ojos lo más grande posible, ¿Cómo sabía eso? Asentí. -¿Qué dices si vas, te lavas las manos y vamos a algún lugar donde comprarte algo y luego me voy? Quizás así comas tranquilo- Volví a negar -Si no quieres volver dentro del colegio, vamos a un restaurant, te compro algo y me voy así puedes comer tú solo ¿Te parece?- Lo miré por un rato fijamente porque en serio sabía lo que pensaba. Creo que se dio cuenta porque me dijo-Te dije que te entendía-

Luego de llegar al restaurant, compró un plato de spaghetti para mí, y cuando me dirigí a la mesa lo escuché nuevamente. -Bueno creo que es mi hora de irme, un placer conocerte- Me sonrió. Quería que se quede pero a la vez tenía miedo así que no le dije nada ¿Está mal tener miedo? Creo que con mi vida no.

Llegó hasta la puerta y volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa -Por cierto, mi nombre es Kurt-

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Desde ese día, Kurt volvió repetidas veces al colegio sólo para saludarme a la salida, como decía él. Muchas veces me ayudaba a levantarme cuando me empujaban, a limpiarme cuando, por ejemplo, me tiraban "mezclas" de distintas cosas asquerosas; me llevaba cremas, vendas, alcohol para sanar por si se me hacía algún hematoma o lastimadura, y me consolaba siempre, fue la persona más importante. Me fui haciendo muy amigo de él, y luego de 4 meses de que él viniera a verme afuera del colegio nos empezamos a juntar por las tardes casi siempre, pero a veces seguía cayendo en la depresión.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Kurt entró en mi habitación, lo sé, porque lo escuché y ninguno de mis padres está. Yo estoy en mi cama llorando desconsoladamente.

Él sólo entró, se recostó a mi lado, y me abrazó poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho- Está bien Blaine, llora si quieres, pero por favor nunca pienses que eres menos que perfecto, porque es la verdad Blaine no he conocido persona más perfecta que tú y probablemente nunca lo haga, no creo que exista alguien mejor que tú no importa lo que digan los demás, pero no estás y no estarás nunca solo, estoy aquí a tu lado y no me iré, lo prometo. Es el mundo el que está mal, no tú-.

Él sabe lo que me pasa, sabe que siento, sufre lo mismo pero es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo, aunque él siempre diga que no es así, que es lo contrario, encontré en Kurt un héroe y lo seguirá siendo. Si no fuera por él ya no estaría acá, él me salvó de ese destino.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él ocho meses luego de conocernos, cuando me reí a carcajadas por primera vez en años.

_-FLASH BACK-_

-¡Anderson! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Me dijo con una gran cara de susto cuando se despertó de su siesta y al verse al espejo, estaba toda su cara garabateada. -¿Estoy horas poniéndome cremas para lograr este cutis de ensueño para que lo arruines? Me las pagarás-

Salí corriendo con una sonrisa traviesa y él iba detrás de mí riendo. En un momento no vi a Lily, mi perrita, así que la quise esquivar pero por la velocidad en que iba corriendo, tropecé, y no sé cómo pasó pero caí de espaldas.

Kurt al verme primero se preocupó, pero al ver que me reí, se tiró encima de mí y me agarró las manos con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha me hacía cosquillas. Me retorcía para escaparme, pero me tenía aprisionado con su cuerpo. Al llegar a mi punto débil de cosquillas (Los costados de mi panza), me vi obligado a largar una gran carcajada. Él me quedó mirando un rato con una gran sonrisa y me dijo -Tu risa es hermosa-. Cuando pronunció esas palabras sentí algo que sentía a veces pero sólo cuando estaba con él. Me sonrió, y me quiso hacer una trompeta en el cuello con su boca para causarme más cosquillas, pero lo que sentí fue algo cálido que no sabía que era, pero se sentía bien.

Ya que no podía hablar de este ni ningún tema con mis padres, investigué en internet de que se trataba todo esto. No puede ser. Estoy enamorado de Kurt.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que mi vida sería así, conviviendo con el amor de mi vida, con mis sueños cumpliéndose, y viviendo en Nueva York. Nunca pensé que encontraría el amor, o algo parecido, ni siquiera cariño, menos siendo yo. Aún recuerdo cuando nos besamos por primera vez, luego de un año de conocernos.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Estoy acostado en mi cama mirando a la nada, mientras lágrimas silenciosas caen por mis ojos.

-Hey Blaine, me preguntaba si querías salir a...- Se detuvo al ver que sólo miraba a la pared, él sabe lo que significa, estoy llorando.

Pensé que me abrazaría como siempre pero en vez de eso, se sentó a la orilla de mi cama y me agarró de la mano haciéndome sentar. Yo lo miré por un tiempo con los ojos llorosos.

-Ella dijo que...-

Me vi interrumpido -Eres hermoso hasta cuando lloras- Con una sonrisa triste secó mis lágrimas, agarró mi cara y me besó. Un beso tierno y suave.

Fue tanta sorpresa que no correspondí, pero justo cuando estaba por alejarse empecé a mover mis labios junto a los suyos, en un ritmo hermoso, lento, una situación adorable. Mis lágrimas siguen cayendo mojando sus mejillas, pero al parecer no le importa porque no rompe el beso hasta que el aire es necesario.

Sonrió tiernamente, secó las lágrimas que habían en mis mejillas, me agarró de detrás de mi cabeza y junto nuestras frentes. -Te amo-

-Yo también- Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro -Creo que te costará sacarme esta sonrisa, Hummel-

-Oh Dios no, que he hecho- Rió felizmente y me volvió a besar un poco más apasionado, pero sin sobrepasarse. Definitivamente esta noche es la mejor de mi vida.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Ya son las siete, en una hora llega Kurt. Me pongo a hacer la cena, hoy lo voy a sorprender sin razón en realidad, sólo porque lo amo. Cómo se pasa de rápido el tiempo cuando te acuerdas de cosas felices... Me acuerdo cuando le dije que soy intersexual.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Estábamos acostados en mi habitación besándonos muy apasionadamente. A pesar de todo amo mi habitación, es decir, acá pasó y empezó todo. Todo esto es posible ya que mis padres nunca están, oh, sí tengo algo que agradecerles.

Kurt está explorando todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, haciéndome gemir, sin dejar de besarnos. No me di cuenta que bajaba su mano hasta que sentí su mano bajando más de mi estómago, así que la agarré rápidamente y la volví a subir. No dijo nada, sino que siguió con su trabajo. Quise cortar el beso, pero era imposible, simplemente no podía romper esa magia. Siento que desprende lentamente los botones de mi camisa, y empieza a acariciar mis apenas marcados abdominales, producto de ir al gimnasio un poco más seguido. Cuando comenzó a besar mi tetilla y a morderla, perdí la noción de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. No me di cuenta que volvía a bajar su mano hasta que ya estaba muy cerca de "ahí" así que me apresuré y se la saqué con algo de brutalidad. Dejó de besarme y me miró fijamente.

-¿Pasó algo?- Me preguntó preocupado y con cara de culpabilidad.

-No... es sólo, Kurt, yo...- Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, sin decirle nada.

-Aún no estás listo, lo siento, enserio perdóname, no quería...-

-No es eso tonto, es que debo decirte algo- No le podía decir, era demasiado, no quiero perderlo, es lo más importante en mi vida, y muchos se han alejado por eso, yo no quiero que él lo haga, él no por favor, sólo...

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras Blaine, no te juzgaré, confía en mí-

Realmente tengo que confiar en él, es decir, me vio en las peores etapas de mi vida y no ha roto una promesa, así que me tengo que aferrar a la promesa de que siempre estará a mi lado. Quizás ya no seamos novios porque le de rechazo, pero amigo sí, de alguna forma él seguirá, lo sé. Aunque me duela debo decírselo, no puedo seguir con esto sin decirle la verdad.

Respiro profundamente -Kurt, yo... es decir, no sé cómo decírtelo-.

-Sólo dilo Blaine- Tiene una mirada dolida.

-No pienses que voy a cortar contigo, porque no lo haré- Veo que se relaja -Pero tengo que decirte algo- Pensé cómo decírselo sin ser tan directo -Hay una razón por la cual mis padres no me aceptan, y no es porque sea gay-

-Entonces ¿por qué...-

-Soy intersexual- Le interrumpí.

-Eso quiere decir que...-

-Tengo partes sexuales externas de una mujer- Le interrumpí nuevamente

Lo dije, es el fin. Pero me liberé, se lo tenía que decir. Es lo correcto.

-Wow, yo...-

-Entiendo si no quieres estar más conmigo o ni siquiera ser mi amigo, pero te lo tenía que decir- Mis ojos tienen lágrimas contenidas, *es lo mejor* me dije.

-Blaine, por Dios, déjame hablar- Rió -No te voy a dejar por esto, es decir, es raro, pero eso te hace aún más especial, esto eres Blaine, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Te amo, eso no va a cambiar. Aunque ahora entiendo porque no sueles tener bultos- Sonrió.

No puedo estar más feliz que ahora, Kurt me ama. ¡Me ama! No se separó de mí, incluso revelándole el peor secreto de mi vida.

-Señor Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿Has estado viendo más allá de mi cintura?- Pregunté con picardía.

Él se sonrojó muchísimo, por lo que me reí a carcajadas -Bueno, está bien, me atrapaste-

Me sentía realmente halagado y el hombre con más suerte del mundo. Kurt me ama y me desea. No hay nada mejor que eso.

-Blaine, si te sigues riendo voy a volver a vengarme- Amenazó Kurt bromeando. Al ver que mi risa no paraba, agarró mis manos y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en mi panza por lo que reí más fuerte, a más no poder.

-Tregua por favor, tregua-Logré decir entre risas

Dejó de hacerme cosquillas de repente-No sé Anderson, sólo si me das algo a cambio- Me susurró al oído, aun agarrando mis manos.

-¿Qué?- Le digo con una sonrisa coqueta, aunque estoy temblando por su aliento en mi oído.

-Un beso- Y me besó con una beso pasional, con saliva, dientes y lengua incluido.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Ese día al final no hicimos el amor, ni nada más, pero fue perfecto.

Nunca he amado a otro como él. Le debo todo y sin pedírselo, él me da todo. El timbre suena y sonrío. La comida ya está lista. El ambiente romántico también, está todo listo. Le abro la puerta y me da un beso profundo. *Yo también te he extrañado* Sonrío en el beso. Soy una persona completamente feliz.


	2. Recuerdos y Propuestas

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personajes (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Acto sexual entre dos hombres e intersexualidad.

* * *

**Recuerdos y propuestas**

_POV Kurt_

Estoy volviendo a casa, y la verdad es que me alegra, estuve estresado todo el día por los malditos sombreros que no hacen juego con los preciosos vestidos, sí, ser diseñador a veces apesta, pero me gusta así que no me puedo quejar mucho tampoco. Aparte estuve pensando todo el día en Blaine y la propuesta que le quiero hacer, es que desde lo que pasó en su cumpleaños, no pude sacármelo de la cabeza ni por un momento. Sin embargo, si no acepta lo seguiría amando igual, sin importar lo que pase.

Suspiro cuando por fin veo mi casa, voy casi trotando para llegar rápidamente a la puerta, cruzarla y por fin ver a Blaine. Toco timbre, y luego de unos cinco minutos me abre con una gran sonrisa. Lo beso inmediatamente, no me importa que la puerta siga abierta, realmente lo extrañé. Sonríe en el beso y no me puedo sentir tan feliz. Blaine, mi perfecto Blaine, es feliz, y no puede haber otra cosa mejor que eso.

Cuando rompemos el beso, cierro la puerta, y me saco mi chaleco, quedando sólo con la camisa. Dejo mi bolso en el mueble donde guardamos las maletas, mochilas, y bolsos, y cuando camino hacia la cocina una gran sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?- Pregunto emocionado.

-Sólo quería sorprenderte-

Me acerco hasta él -Y lo hiciste- Le doy otro beso profundo, y cuando nos separamos, jadea. Es tan hermoso cuando hace eso, cualquier cosa que haga es hermoso -Cada día te amo más-

Mi recompensa es una risa tonta y un sonrojo -A mí me pasa lo mismo- Susurra.

Luego de una sonrisa de mi parte, nos sentamos a comer nuestro plato preferido: espaghetti.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- Le pregunto con casualidad.

-Nada, pensar en nuestra historia- Me sonríe.

-¿Qué pensaste en específico?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa tierna.

-Oh ya sabes, cómo nos conocimos, cómo nos hicimos amigos, los momentos difíciles, cuando nos besamos por primera vez, cuando te dije sobre mi condición...-

-¿Momentos difíciles? ¿Te refieres a…?- Mi sonrisa se borró un poco.

-No, eso no, tampoco quiero recordarlo, fue estúpido- Dice mirando su plato.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Entro en la casa de Blaine, como sus padres no están, me dio una llave por si hay cualquier emergencia. Pero extrañarlo y querer verlo es una urgencia ¿no?

Entro, cierro la puerta, y me dirijo a la habitación de Blaine. Llego a la habitación, y no lo veo. Suponiendo que está en el baño, espero 10 minutos hasta que escucho algo como un llanto proveniente del baño que tiene en su pieza. Me dirijo hacia allí y encuentro que la puerta está entre abierta.

Cuando entro, lo veo admirando algo. Observo bien el objeto, y me doy cuenta que es un cuchillo, el cual está acercando a sus muñecas.

-Blaine...- Le digo pacientemente. Sé que hay que tratarlos con dulzura y no alterarse en estos casos, a pesar de que me estaba costando bastante.

-Kurt, sal.- Me dice sin ni siquiera verme.

-Blaine, por favor, no lo hagas- Le digo dulcemente. Estoy asombrado de mi tranquilidad en una situación así.

-Tendría que morir ¿No es cierto Kurt? Todos me odian, y si no lo crees mira mi cuerpo, están llenos de muestras- Me dice calmado pasando el cuchillo, apenas rozándolo contra su piel.

-No digas eso Blaine, si te pasa algo yo me moriría. Aparte piensa, prometí estar a tu lado siempre, ¿al lado de quién estaré si te vas?-

-De alguien mejor- Me responde cortante.

-No hay nadie mejor que tú Blaine, eres perfecto, nadie te supera. Tendrás todo en la vida, yo me encargaré de eso, porque te quiero muchísimo Blaine, no sabes cuánto, por favor, no lo hagas.- Estoy desesperado, realmente no sé qué haría si a Blaine le pasa algo, no podría seguir.

Él sólo se queda mirándome, y mirando sus manos. Cuando le extiendo mi mano, la mira con una contradicción en sus ojos, suelta el cuchillo y llora como nunca en mis hombros, mientras lo abrazo.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

-Deja de pensar en eso. Ya pasó, fue una estupidez del momento, y no lo haría nuevamente.-

Al parecer, me había quedado pensativo por mucho tiempo.

-Está bien-Trato de olvidarme de eso y sonreír -¿Te acordaste de tus nervios al decirme tu "condición" como tú la llamas?-

-Sí, fue lo último que recordé antes que llegaras- Sonríe con esa sonrisa que alegra mi vida.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?- Pregunto pícaramente.

-Cómo olvidarla- Me sonríe coquetamente.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Entramos a la habitación besándonos como nunca. Al cabo de cinco minutos empujo a Blaine sobre la cama con un poco de fuerza, preso de la pasión. Se queda acostado mirándome, como esperando que vaya a por él.

-Blainey, Blainey, no puedo explicarte cómo me pones- Al decir esto, aprieto mi miembro sobre su cintura, burlándome de él.

-Kurt...-Pronuncia en medio de un jadeo. Y eso me excitó aún más, por lo que lo vuelvo a besar con pasión que no sabía que guardaba dentro de mí.

Aún vestidos empiezo a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, mientras nos besamos muy profundo, demasiado. Sin pensarlo mucho, saco la remera de Blaine por encima de su cabeza, y al empezar a levantar el ruedo, inmediatamente levanta los brazos. Todo está siendo muy rápido, así que decido calmarme. Blaine necesita más amor que pasión, al menos por el momento.

Corto el beso tratando de relajarme. Él me mira con muchas preguntas en sus ojos.

-Debemos ir más despacio- Suelto un suspiro pesado -nos calmemos-

-¿Aún no estás listo?- Me pregunta con esa inocencia que amo.

-Sí, sólo necesitamos ir más despacio- Le guiño el ojo para que entienda que no es un rechazo, y al parecer lo hace ya que asiente con una sonrisa y se recuesta.

Me pongo encima de él iniciando un beso tierno, pero pasional a la vez, la mezcla perfecta. Luego de un rato besándonos y mis manos recorriendo todo su pecho y sus abdominales ya desnudos, decido sacarme mi camisa, para que no se sienta incómodo. Es gracioso ver la pasión en sus ojos cuando ve mi torso desnudo, ya que cualquiera pensaría que ese angelito es tan inocente, que no podría tener nada parecido a la lujuria. Lo beso nuevamente y dejo que esta vez sean sus manos las que me toquen aunque aún yo estoy encima de él, cosa que aprovecho para cortar el beso que nos estábamos dando, para bajar por su cuello, siguiendo por su clavícula, donde por cierto dejo una marca, y seguí bajando con besos hasta su tetilla. Cuando la empiezo a lamer, sus gemidos se hacen aún más altos de lo que ya eran. Luego de lamer el derecho por un largo tiempo, lo empiezo a morder y succionar, mientras sus gemidos llenan la habitación. Paso a la otra tetilla, y aprovechando la distracción de Blaine, empiezo a desabotonar sus pantalones.

Una vez que termino con sus tetillas, sigo bajando por su cuerpo, explorándolo, cuando llego en donde empieza el pantalón y empiezo a besar los costados del hueso de la cadera. Gime incontrolablemente cuando paso la lengua por el costado izquierdo, descubriendo un nuevo punto en el cuerpo de Blaine. Me quedo en ese punto volviendo a aprovechar su descuido para bajar sus pantalones junto con sus bóxer de golpe, haciendo que de un gritito de sorpresa.

Me quedo observándolo detenidamente, y no miento cuando le digo a Blaine que es perfecto. Él enrojece como nunca al ver que lo admiraba, y trata de cerrar lo más posible sus piernas.

-Si te arrepentiste o no estás seguro, está bien, enserio, lo entiendo debe ser raro para ti...- Comienza a divagar.

Sin previo aviso, abro sus piernas y beso lentamente su clítoris, suavemente. Él empieza a gemir incontrolablemente mientras enrojece cada vez más, tanto que se podría comparar a un tomate. Lo miro a los ojos -Eres perfecto- Le recuerdo.

Y ese fue el inicio de una de mis mejores noches. La noche en la que Blaine y yo luego de un año de estar de novios, y dos de conocernos, nos hicimos uno solo.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

-Te amo- Me dice Blaine mirándome con amor, una vez que terminamos de comer.

-Lo sé, yo también te amo, no lo olvides -Le sonrío. Nos quedamos hipnotizados en la mirada del otro, hasta que me atrevo a hablar -Blaine...-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Necesito hablar contigo- Le digo muy serio.

-¿Sobre qué?- Me mira con una mezcla de curiosidad y duda en sus ojos.

-Bueno ¿Recuerdas la noche de tu cumpleaños?-

_-FLASH BACK-_

-Por favor, ah, Kurt...- Me ruega Blaine.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunté seductoramente.

-Más fuerte- Me pide antes de gemir, al detener mis movimientos.

-¿Estás seguro mi amor?-Pregunto en su oído, con ese tono de burla que sólo uso en momentos íntimos.

-Por favor, ah... Kurt haré lo que... Ah, quieras, pero... más fuerte por fa- favor- Me suplica.

-Eres tan hermoso así, de esta manera, Blaine-Dije antes de hundirme en él con más fuerza-¿Así bebé?- Pregunto divertido ante la situación.

Su respuesta sólo es gemir.

-Kurt, voy a venir- Me advierte sin aliento.

-No. Te podrás venir sólo después de mi Anderson- Le ordeno sin pensarlo, y realmente no me entiendo, pero de cierta forma me encanta.

Blaine se muerde los labios y cierra fuertemente los ojos, aguantando, resistiéndose al orgasmo en contra de su voluntad. Ver cómo se contiene para satisfacerme, es el cielo, por lo que no tardo en venirme como nunca con sólo su imagen, y él viene después de mí.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

-Claro que la recuerdo, pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me quieres decir?- Me pregunta sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-Bueno, en realidad, mucho- Le sonrío con vergüenza.

-No te entiendo- Me mira confundido.

-Bueno...- Después de un rato de pensar cómo decírselo, opté por el modo que más fácil para mí - Seré directo- Le advierto.

-Está bien, dime-

-¿Esa noche disfrutaste?- Primero debo saberlo antes de decirlo. Veo que se sonroja mucho, más que cuando le digo halagos.

-Bueno...- Está por comenzar a divagar, por lo que lo interrumpo.

-Sólo dime Blaine- Lo aliento con un tono relajado.

-Sí- Suspira profundamente enrojeciendo más -Mucho - Me mira fijamente.

-Excelente- Le mando una gran sonrisa, y me mira entre confundido y alegre- ¿Sabes? Estuve investigando sobre la causa que probablemente exista para que lo hayamos disfrutado tanto- Le sonrío traviesamente.

-Oh- Trata de revisar con cuidado las palabras que acabo de decir. Lo sé por su ceño ligeramente fruncido al mirarme -¿Y qué descubriste?-

-Bueno...- Le agarro las manos a través de la mesa -Podría tratarse de dominación y sumisión- Le digo tranquilamente-

Me mira confundido por unos segundos, hasta que abre los ojos como plato, me ha entendido. -¿Cómo sabes que...?-

-Aún no lo sé a ciencia exacta, por lo que te tengo una propuesta- Lo interrumpo.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?- Veo que está realmente interesado.

-Una indecorosa- Levanto una ceja y le sonrío con esa sonrisa que sólo uso para él.

Un rasgo de deseo se refleja en sus ojos -¿Cuál?-

-Entrégate a mí una semana. Sé mi sumiso, lo intentaremos. Si no te gusta, no te satisface, o es demasiado para ti, lo dejamos como una experiencia. Si al contrario, quieres seguir con esto, adaptaremos esa forma de vida en el ámbito sexual- Le terminé de proponer.

Me mira un largo rato con gran sorpresa e incredulidad -Bueno, yo...- Se queda un momento en pleno silencio, por lo que aprieto sus manos para hacerle saber que está todo bien -¿Me dejas pensarlo?- Me susurra.

Asiento con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y tiro de sus manos para atraerlo hacia mí. Lo hago sentar en mi regazo, y me quedo un rato observándolo.

-Te amo. Piensa tranquilamente, esperare todo el tiempo que quieras- Hago una pausa suspirando levemente -Sólo no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. No importa lo que elijas, me quedaré a tu lado. Juntos para siempre ¿recuerdas?-

Me abraza fuertemente por mis hombros -Te amo muchísimo Kurt- Me susurra al oído, y sé que nunca podría separarme de este chico. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, él alegró mi vida.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, soy nueva en la página, y por lo tanto es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les vaya gustando la historia en general. Cualquier pregunta que tengan o algo que no entiendan mándenme un mensaje privado o dejen reviews y cuando puedo les contesto.

Preguntas: ¿Qué le contestará Blaine? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que Blaine responda? ¿Cómo actuará Kurt ante su respuesta? Las respuestas y más en el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos!


	3. La decisión

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personajes (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

**-klaine-**

**La decisión**

_POV Blaine_

Pasó exactamente una semana de la propuesta de Kurt. No hemos tenido sexo desde entonces. Me dijo algo de no presionarme más. Para lo que eligiera bien. Todo nuestro futuro está en mis manos. Literalmente. Yo decido cómo sería nuestra vida juntos, ya sea para bien o para mal.

La realidad, es que la razón por la cual aún no me decido, es para investigar todo este tema a fondo. Me encanta, realmente, no encuentro esto más que excitante. Pero hay un solo problema. Cuando investigué, descubrí varias cosas, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello. Los juguetes, las órdenes, las restricciones, las ataduras, la desesperación, las nalgadas, incluso los fuertes castigos que se podrían dar al desobedecer. Pero hay algo que me detiene. Veo que en la cama, los dominantes suelen llamar a sus sumisos como putas, como personas que sólo sirven para satisfacerlo, y nada más que para eso. Como si no los amaran. Es decir, sé que lo hacen, porque sino, tendrían varios sumisos, o no los protegerían de todo (cosa que también me enteré investigando), pero sólo eso no me gusta, me trae malos recuerdos.

Entro al baño a ducharme, Kurt se fue a trabajar hace ya una hora. Me desnudo frente al gran espejo que hay al frente mío, tirando mi remera, seguido por mis pantalones de pijama y mis bóxer. Me observo sin ropa, y pienso en Kurt. Pienso en la forma en que me dominaría, si me ataría o sólo me tendría con sus manos, como me tocaría y me haría el amor, como me amaría. Esos pensamientos han hecho que mi coño palpite, por lo que no veo más remedio que bajar mi mano hacia mi clítoris, y tocarme fuertemente, pensando que es Kurt. Me vengo fuertemente al cabo de un tiempo, y me meto en la bañera, para aliviarme, y limpiarme.

Me relajo recostándome en la bañera, pensando en la vez que Kurt se pudo celoso, o al menos lo demostró por primera vez.

-FLASH BACK-

Estoy hablando tranquilamente con Sebastian, un chico al que conocí en el concurso de coros, y del que me he hecho muy amigo. Kurt no lo quiere porque dice que coquetea conmigo, pero para mí, sólo es su forma de ser, sólo quiere caer bien a la gente, y lo logra, al menos conmigo.

Luego de hablar un rato, me invita a bailar, ya que estamos en una pequeña "reunión" que organizaron los amigos de Kurt, y al que todos los coros han sido invitados. Me da una sonrisa tan cálida que es imposible negarme. Toma mi mano, y me guía hacia donde todos bailaban, soltándome para bailar al ritmo de la música. De repente, ponen una canción lenta, me vuelve a ofrecer una mano para bailar en nuevo ritmo, pero antes de poder aceptarla, otra mano me agarró fuertemente y me arrastró hacia el patio.

Apenas llegamos afuera, me doy la vuelta para ver quién es, pero me atrae más hacia su cuerpo y me da un beso posesivo. No hace falta ver para saber que es Kurt, reconocería sus labios y su olor en cualquier lugar. Luego, apenas nos separamos del beso me puso contra la pared, ya que estamos en un lugar oscuro, sin que nadie nos vea. Se dirige hacia mi cuello, donde muerde, succiona y lame para seguro dejar una marca. Gimo cuando se separa y me acerco a él para darle otro beso, sin embargo, corre su cara hacia la derecha, impidiéndolo. Se queda mirando hacia ese punto sin ni siquiera hablarme. Luego de 5 tortuosos minutos se vuelve hacia mí, me vuelve a besar de ese modo posesivo. Cuando se separa, me sonríe sarcásticamente y agarra mi mano para ir dentro. Sé que esto significa que después tendremos una gran charla.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Después de recordar toda nuestra relación, me di cuenta de algo. Desde que empezamos a salir como novios, Kurt tiene rasgos de dominante. Sonrío con incredulidad. No puedo creer que recién me dé cuenta de esto, luego de tantos años.

Tengo mis ojos cerrados, relajándome, cuando siento que unas manos tapan mis ojos, sobresaltándome, grito y siento que voy a entrar en pánico.

-¿Quién soy?- Dice juguetonamente, y me doy un golpe metal. Comienzo a relajarme nuevamente.

-¿El amor de mi vida?- Respondo.

-Eso espero- Sonríe sacando sus manos de mis ojos y besándome lentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Le pregunté sonriendo cuando se empieza a sacar su camisa.

-Cuando llegué a la empresa me di cuenta que no era tan necesaria mi presencia, y como últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo con mi novio, pensé en dejar a cargo por hoy a Kate-

Termina de desnudarse y entra conmigo en la bañera, haciendo que me levante un poquito para que él pueda abrazarme por la espalda. Me sostiene y nos relajamos por un rato así, hasta que decido romper un poco el silencio.

-Kurt...- Susurré

-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó sin ni siquiera moverse.

-Ya decidí que quiero hacer- Le aviso, quiero que lo sepa.

Lo siento removerse un poco -Está bien, cuando salgamos hablamos bien-

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos cuando empezaba a quedarme dormido, que Kurt habló -Ya deberíamos salir- Propuso.

Salió de abajo mío, quedando yo sentado mirándolo mientras se seca su cuerpo.

-Tu turno- Extiende una mano hacia mí, y la acepto sin dudarlo. Cuando salgo de la bañera, me seca cuidadosamente, para luego decirme que me espera en la cocina. Asiento, y me visto antes de bajar.

Cuando bajo, está sentado en el sofá de nuestro living, esperando por mí. Lo miro con amor antes de acercarme. Me siento más cerca posible para que él pase sus brazos por mis hombros, y logro mi cometido, acercando mi cabeza a su hombro. Acaricia mi cara antes de empezar la conversación.

-Entonces...- Suspira profundamente, inflando su pecho -¿Qué decidiste?-

-Si quiero- Respondí rápidamente.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?- En su voz hay una mezcla de emoción con precaución.

-Amor... Tuve una semana para pensarlo, tuve el tiempo suficiente para estar completamente seguro- Besé suavemente sus labios.

-Está bien...- Me dirigió una sonrisa sincera -Pero primero, hay que establecer límites y condiciones- Su cara se puso seria de repente.

Asentí rápidamente -Si-

-Sabía que ibas a poner tus propios límites- Su sonrisa crece aún más. Sé que le gusta cuando adivina mis pensamientos, aunque lo hace la mayoría del tiempo -Dilos-

-Bueno...- Miré hacia otro lado y enrojecí ¿Por qué tengo que tener vergüenza de todo? -No me gustaría que me insultes cuando tenemos sexo- Fruncí el ceño -Los insultos me hacen acordar a la época de colegio-

-Ya no pienses en eso, estas a salvo ahora- Me abraza más fuerte y me da un beso en la sien -Pero lo acepto, si no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré ¿Cuál otro?-

Sólo mantengo mi mirada con él -Nada más que eso-

-¿Estás de acuerdo con las nalgadas?- Abrió un poco más sus ojos.

Me ruborizo completamente y bajo la vista -Si, aunque solamente algunas veces, no siempre-

-Está bien... ¿Eso es todo?- Muevo mi cabeza afirmando -Bueno, ahora los míos-

Con un movimiento veloz, me suelta y él se levanta del sofá empujándome para quedar acostado. Se sube encima de mí, y sostiene mis muñecas. Respiro profundamente.

-Mis reglas durante la semana son las que te diré ahora y escucha bien Blaine- Con su mano libre agarra mi cara para que lo mire fijamente -Si algo te pone incómodo, sólo dilo, pero para eso, necesitamos una palabra clave, algo que se supone, no piensas cuando estas en la cama-

-Sebastian- Susurro sin pensar.

Kurt abre sus ojos de sorpresa, pero luego la cambia a una divertida -¿Sebastian? Me alegra que nunca pienses en él mientras estamos en la cama cariño- Empieza a reír, para suerte mía. -Pero preferiría si fuera un objeto, no sé, como celular-

-¿Celular?- Le pregunto ahora yo divertido.

-No me juzgues, pero me siento incómodo si nuestra clave es el nombre de una persona, y no pensaría en un celular estando contigo- Se sinceró.

-Celular está bien- Estuve de acuerdo.

Apretó un poco más su agarre en mis muñecas y en mi cara -Ahora escucha Blaine. Harás cada cosa que yo te diga sin quejarte. Y si me desobedeces en algo, tendré que castigarte-

Un jadeo salió de mi boca y aparece una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

-Como sólo probaremos, haré una actividad cada día, es decir, un día te tocaré, otro te chuparé, otro te penetraré y cosas así, pero nunca dos cosas o más juntas- Me guiña el ojo y mi respiración se agita con cada palabra que dice ¡Oh, Dios, quiero que empiece ya! Se acerca a mi oreja y la lame, por lo que me estremezco -Ah, y por cierto, no olvides lo que diré porque es importante...- Muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja y creo que ya no voy a poder más -En esta semana, no te puedes venir, ni una sola vez- Susurra autoritario en mi oído y gimo fuertemente por lo que ríe. -Sólo una pregunta Blaine...-

-¿Si...?- Pregunto con mi respiración agitada y aún me tiene acorralado.

-¿Hoy te has venido?- Levanta una ceja.

Me pongo todo rojo, y me pongo a evidencia, ya no tiene sentido que le mienta -Si...-

-Entonces comenzaremos mañana, pero no se te ocurra venir una sola vez más, sino, atrasaremos aún más esta semana- Me besa posesiva, profunda, y pasionalmente.

Cuando termina el beso, se levanta, y me extiende su mano.

-Vamos a dormir un poco de siesta, estoy cansado. Mañana comenzamos-

Y a pesar de que estoy muriendo por la falta de presión y calor contra mi cuerpo, y con ganas de que me toque, asiento con la cabeza, y caminamos hacia la habitación.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Muchas gracias a Moontsee VR por sus reviews. Realmente me alegra que te guste la historia y cómo se va desarrollando. Quería salir un poco de la rutina de los fanfics con esta trama (dom-sub) que desde el principio ya saben que lo son ;) Con respecto a los padres de Blaine, ya sabremos bien lo que piensan más adelante.

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "leedores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	4. Día 1

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personas (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Actos sexuales explícitos entre dos hombres, y utilización de "juguetes"

**-klaine-**

**Día 1**

_POV Blaine_

Llego a casa realmente cansado. Hoy me tocó ir a trabajar por lo que me tuve que levantar más temprano, incluso más que Kurt, ya que hubo un problema con una canción del último disco que grabé, antes de tomarme un año sabático. Por suerte, son las cuatro, y puedo dormir un poco antes que él llegue. Encima, por si fuera poco, no me pude concentrar en cantar adecuadamente, sin pensar en la vida que tendré en esta semana, o quizás siempre. Pensar en eso me enciende, sin embargo, no puedo satisfacerme como lo haría otras veces, porque si lo hago, me liberaría y esto se aplazaría por aún más tiempo.

Dejo mi bolso en un sofá, mi abrigo en el perchero, y así sin más, me acuesto rindiéndome por el sueño.

**-klaine-**

Al parecer dormí por mucho tiempo, porque me despierto cuando siento el timbre. Rápidamente me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-Hola amor- Me dice Kurt sonriéndome.

-Hola- Susurro adormilado con una sonrisa risueña.

-¿Has estado durmiendo?- Me pregunta antes de besarme.

Cuando se separa del beso, respondo con la cabeza.

-¿No quieres estar cansado para hoy?- Me sonríe con maldad.

Mi cara se pone roja mientras ríe. Se acerca a mí y me vuelve a besar.

-Comamos algo y luego seguiremos- Propone apenas separándose de mis labios.

-No he hecho la cena- Recuerdo apenado.

-Por suerte, yo traje comida- Me señala su bolso. Sonríe y se dirige hasta el, sacando un paquete -Son espaguetis- Me dice.

Agrando aún más la sonrisa. No respondo, ya que cuando recién despierto de un sueño, no me dan muchas ganas de hablar.

Cenamos tranquilamente sin apuros, sólo mandándonos miradas y sonrisas. Una vez que terminamos de comer se levanta de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia mí y me besa profunda y posesivamente -Ve y date un baño mientras limpio esto- Señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa -Luego, ve a la pieza y espérame ahí. Desnudo.-

Respiro profundamente y asiento. Me vuelve a besar. Una vez que corta el beso, me suelta, y se pone a juntar los platos, señal de que me tengo que ir a bañar.

Entro en la bañera del baño que está en nuestra habitación, y no puedo concentrarme en nada más que en Kurt. Termino mi baño y creo que es el más corto de mi vida. Me seco bien el cuerpo y salgo directo a la habitación. Me quedo parado mirando hacia la puerta.

Escucho la puerta y sé que ha llegado el momento -Perfecto- Dice Kurt con una gran sonrisa mientras se acerca a mí. Une nuestros labios y empieza a moverlos rápidos. Yo trato de seguirles el ritmo. Siento su lengua y abro la boca para dejarla pasar. Acaricia mis dientes y también la mía con ella. Su lengua pasa lentamente por mi paladar de una forma sensual, y sus manos aprietan mi trasero fuertemente y no puedo evitar gemir fuertemente. Ya estoy totalmente excitado.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que has estado deseando tocarte todo el día ¿No es así?- Me pregunta una vez que se separa del beso.

Asiento rápidamente sin pensarlo, y cuando me doy cuenta, me sonrojo totalmente. Él sólo sonríe aún más.

-Está bien... También seguramente te has resistido-

-No, no lo he hecho. No me he tocado- Respondo mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza.

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo ahora, pero como yo te diga- Hay autoridad en su voz. No contesto, pero lo miro y sé que me ha entendido.

Me agarra la mano y me lleva hacia el sofá que hay en nuestra habitación, donde sólo cabe una persona. Lo tenemos porque a Kurt le encanta leer en sus horas libres con la tranquilidad que sólo puede tener en la habitación.

-Siéntate y abre las piernas. Lo más que puedas- Ordena.

Gimo y suspiro fuertemente cerrando mis ojos mientras me siento. Trato de abrir las piernas lo más posible, pero los apoya-brazos no me dejan hacerlo mucho por lo que frunzo el ceño. Kurt suspira y me agarra las piernas poniéndolas arriba de estos, por lo que quedo totalmente expuesto. Me sonrojo aún más si es posible.

-Empieza a tocarte- Su tono de voz es una que no he escuchado nunca, o casi nunca, sólo a veces. Es un tono muy autoritario, como si tuviera que hacer lo que dice sin contradecir y debo decir que funciona. Además, me excita.

Empiezo a bajar mi mano derecha hasta que toco mi clítoris y lo empiezo a manipular.

-Bueno Blaine, como te había dicho antes, sólo podemos hacer una sola cosa por día, por lo que hoy, como te estás dando placer tú solo, no podré tocarte yo- Me habla mirando mis órganos sexuales fijamente. Empiezo a tocarme más fuertemente ya que el que me mire me excita aún más -Tócate más despacio Blaine, disfrútalo. Más lento Blaine- Ordena.

Me quejo y trato de hacerlo más despacio, pero al parecer, para él no es suficiente ya que pasa por detrás del sofá, por lo que noto su gran erección. No sé lo que va a hacer y me quedo confundido. De repente, siento que pone su mano sobre la mía guiándome. Toca con mi mano mis labios vaginales, los cuales no tienen bellos ya que me había depilado el día anterior, pasa por mis pliegues y finalmente va hacia mi entrada donde empieza a meter mis dedos. Lo hace de una forma tan lenta, que llega a ser tortuosa.

-Escúchame Blaine- Me susurra en mi oído y siento que no voy a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo- Recuerda que no puedes venirte -Mierda. -Y de ahora en adelante, nadie puede tocarte tu sexo, nadie más que yo. No puedes hacerlo ni siquiera tú, a menos que, claro yo te lo permita, como hoy- Pasa su lengua por mi oreja y estoy concentrándome en no venirme porque ya es demasiado, y siento cómo entra y saca de mi interior 3 de mis dedos muy lentamente-¿Entendiste Blaine?-

-Sí, señor...- Le contesto, y al parecer, eso lo hace venirse sin ni siquiera tocarse, porque se estremece completamente.

Saca mis dedos de mi interior y me pone en la mano un objeto que no sé lo que es. Son dos bolas de color plata, rodeadas de silicona unidas por un cordón. Hace que lo empiece a introducir en mi entrada, por lo que gimo aún más fuerte y cierro mis ojos con mi respiración agitada. -Lo que acabas de introducirte, son llamadas bolas chinas Blaine- Me dice con una extraña ternura en mi oído-Te las pondré todos los días. Es para que me recuerdes todo el tiempo- Puedo sentir su sonrisa. *Como si no pensara en ti siempre...*

Se separa de atrás mío soltándome las manos y se pone al frente mío ofreciéndome una de sus manos -Es hora de dormir- Me da una tierna sonrisa.

Y sé que me costará dormir, o simplemente no lo podré hacer. Porque nadie puede dormirse estando totalmente excitado, con ganas de liberarse, y algo dentro suyo. O al menos, yo no.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. A continuación, los responderé:

Moontsee VR: Muchas gracias, te deseo feliz año nuevo también, y bueno, como verás ya empezó la tan esperada semana

SwiftCriss: Hola! Gracias por seguir la historia, y sí, lo que me llevó a escribir este fanfic, es que no hay dom!Kurt y tampoco Bp!Blaine, así que bueno…En realidad, no tengo definido un día en el que subo los capítulos, lo hago cuando tengo tiempo libre en la computadora jaja

Vane: La semana ya empezó! :p

21klainer: Me alegro de que te guste la historia! Y como te darás cuenta, los comentarios si se publicaron.

Littleporcelana: Hola! Graciass jaja, me alegra que te guste la historia! Como dije antes, bp! Blaine y dom!Kurt casi no hay en español, así que me arriesgué jaja. Creo que en este capítulo quedó claro que trabaja, pero en este momento, está en un tiempo sabático. La verdad, es que no demoro mucho para actualizar, porque tengo otras ideas en mente, pero primero quiero terminar esta :p

Les deseo feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que sus metas de este año se cumplan!

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "leedores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	5. Día 2: Cambio de planes

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personajes (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Escenas "subidas de tono" entre dos hombres.

**-klaine-**

**Día 2: Cambio de planes**

_POV Kurt_

-Blaine... ¿Podríamos hablar por favor?- Le grito desde la cocina a Blaine.

Una vez que llega a donde estoy, lo miro con sus cachetes sonrojados, y su cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- Le pregunto preocupado.

-Nada- Trato de mirarlo a los ojos, pero me esquiva la mirada -Es sólo que... Nada-

Me acerco hacia él y levanto su rostro, sin embargo sigue tratando de esquivar mi mirada.

-Mírame Blaine- Levanta lentamente su mirada hasta que sus hermosos ojos chocan con los míos -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Ayer estuve mal? ¿Por eso quieres hablar conmigo?- Su voz suena preocupada.

Lo abrazo instintivamente, acariciando su pelo -Por supuesto que no- Le susurro, me separo un poco de su rostro y le sonrío tiernamente.

Parece que la preocupación se le va completamente, mientras suelta un suspiro y sus hombros abandonan la tensión que antes tenían -¿Entonces qué es?- Me mira confundido.

-Señor Anderson, ¿piensa que lo único que puedo hablar con usted es sobre anoche?-Le sonrío pícaramente.

Su rostro se vuelve de color carmesí y me sonríe con vergüenza -No... Es sólo que... Nada- Deja una leve pausa en cada palabra dicha, o mejor dicho, susurrada.

-¿Es sólo qué cosa Blaine?- Le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Ayer fue fantástico- Su rostro se vuelve aún más rojo -Y... Demonios, lo disfruté muchísimo Kurt- Me sonríe aún sonrojado mirándome a los ojos -A pesar que tenga algo dentro mío- Susurró y rió levemente.

-Oh bueno, ya sabes que lo seguirás teniendo- Le doy un gesto de complicidad.

-Claro... ¿Pero sobre qué querías hablar?-

Me siento y lo invito a sentarse en mis piernas. Él obedeció al instante. No porque me quisiera hacerme caso, sino porque le encanta esta posición, dice que se siente de alguna forma protegido sentado en mi regazo. Y yo no soy quién para oponerme.

-Blaine...- Hago una pausa y lo miro fijamente -Ayer cuando estábamos en el cuarto, me llamaste de una forma...-

-¿Señor?- Me interrumpe.

-Si- Susurré. No es que me molestara, al contrario, cuando la pronunció sentí algo indescriptible, como si hubiera puesto toda su confianza en mí para guiarlo, para protegerlo, y fue magnifico. Fue como si él se pusiera en mis manos para hacer lo que quiera, toda su vida y confianza, y yo la aceptara. Aceptar todo de él y tener que protegerlo, cuidarlo como el tesoro más preciado de mi vida. Y lo es.

-¿No te gustó?- Me miró con esos ojos tan expresivos que me daban ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta la eternidad y aún más.

-Me encantó- Le sonrío tranquilizadoramente -¿Pero por qué...?-

-Oh bueno, yo había leído que los sumisos llamaban así a sus dominantes, y la situación era perfecta para decírtelo- Me sonríe.

-Está bien... ¿Pero no te incomoda?-

-Por supuesto que no- Su sonrisa se agranda.

-Pues, mientras tú estés cómodo, yo también- Le devuelvo la sonrisa -Te amo- Susurro.

-Yo te amo a ti- Me responde sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo debería llamarte yo?- Le respondo con un tono de gracia.

-Bueno... Podrías decirme amor de mi vida, cariño, dulzura, cielo, o mi amor- Me responde siguiéndome la corriente.

-Prefiero "el amor de mi vida"- Le sonrío.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Miro sus labios moverse mientras habla, hasta que ya no puedo resistirme más y beso sus labios. El beso es lento al principio, pero luego me encargo de hacerlo más apasionado, posesivo. Lo levanto suavemente de mis piernas sin cortar el beso y lo acorralo contra la mesa. Sus jadeos son continuos, haciendo música para mis oídos. Lo recuesto un poco en la mesa.

-Abre un poco las piernas- Me separo apenas de sus labios. Obedece al instante y lo miro. Tiene una cara de éxtasis, sus ojos están cerrados, y su boca levemente abierta mientras jadea -Abre los ojos- Me mira directo a los ojos -Mantenlos abiertos ¿Si?- Asiente, aunque su boca sigue entreabierta -Eres hermoso- Lo beso nuevamente con más pasión de la anterior, si eso es posible.

Dirijo mi mano izquierda a su entrepierna tocando el "juguete", haciéndolo vibrar por lo que empieza a gemir de una forma descontrolada y sus ojos estaban muy escasamente abiertos. Era un trabajo que se notaba, realmente le cuesta. Dejé de acariciar su entrepierna, pero sigo manteniendo mis manos allí. Él por instinto, se empuja contra mi mano. Lo inmovilizo casi al instante -Blaine, no debes tratar de complacerte. Debes recibir lo que yo esté dispuesto a darte ¿entiendes?- Se muerde fuertemente el labio y asiente mirándome fijamente. Aún no ha cerrado los ojos desde que se lo ordené -Bien... Si lo vuelves a hacer, tendré que castigarte- Volvió a asentir mientras salió un gemido de su garganta, a pesar de que se mordía el labio para no hacerlo. Comencé a apretar mi mano en su entrepierna cada vez un poco más fuerte, hasta que lo dejé casi inmovilizado nuevamente -Esto...- Pongo aún más presión -Es mío-

Blaine está deshecho en mis brazos, tenso, pensando en quizás no venirse y gimiendo incontrolablemente. Es hermoso. Es el amor de mi vida.

De repente, me separo y me mira confundido. Bostezo como si estuviera muy cansado, aunque sólo fueron las seis de la tarde. -Creo que voy a leer un libro- Él me sigue mirando, pero su mirada ya no demuestra confusión. Sabe que paré antes que se pueda liberar, es decir, no tiene mucha experiencia en "aguantar" y haber durado más tiempo, significa que se hubiera corrido. Él no quiere hacerlo, y por al menos hoy, voy a darle esta pequeña ventaja, que me haya separado justo a tiempo -Voy a nuestra habitación, pero hasta que se hagan las ocho ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- Me acerco y le agarro suavemente su cara. Asiente lentamente, evaluándome con la mirada -Ya sé que, por ahora, fuera de un ámbito sexual no actuamos como dominante y sumiso, pero...-

-Kurt...- Hace una pausa y lo miro a los ojos muy fijamente -No le agregues tensión a la situación- Me pide

-Mientras estoy en la habitación, procura hacer algo por lo que tengas que caminar mucho, por favor, pero sólo dentro de casa- Le digo todo rápido, le doy un beso en la frente y me separo. Antes de subir las escaleras que me llevan a la habitación, me doy vuelta y le guiño un ojo, mientras noto su mirada muy confundida. Sonrío, y subo para llegar a la habitación. Una vez que llego, agarro mi libro "Beautiful disaster", me siento en el sillón y comienzo a leer.

**-Klaine-**

Han pasado dos horas, por lo que bajo a cenar. Sé que Blaine ha hecho la cena porque el olor llega hacia mi nariz.

Al llegar, Blaine estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa, pero estaba completamente tenso.

-¿Necesitas ayuda amor?- Le pregunto.

Se sobresaltó -Dios, Kurt, no te escuché- Al verme, por alguna extraña razón se relajó, y me sonrió con cansancio.

-¿Estás bien?- Me senté mientras él iba a la cocina a buscar la comida.

Cuando volvió hacia el comedor, dejó la fuente de carne al horno hermosamente decorado con verduras a su alrededor. Pero era de esperarse, todo lo que hace Blaine es perfecto. Lo que no me esperaba, es que se sentara en mis piernas y pusiera su cabeza sobre mi hombro, respirando sobre mi cuello.

-Sólo estoy cansado- Suspira.

Empiezo a acariciar su espalda, tranquilizándolo -¿Por qué mejor no comemos y después vas a la habitación y me esperas mientras levanto la mesa?-

-Ya sé que soy irresistible amor, pero déjame descansar un poco ¿quieres?- Se separó mirándome coquetamente y río levemente.

-Bueno, señor Anderson, no es mi culpa que usted sea tan irresistible, como lo presume, pero realmente no quería llegar a esto- Le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Llegar a qué?- Abre sus ojos, asustado.

Río levemente -A algo en lo que soy experto- Mi sonrisa se hace más grande.

-No, no, no- Susurra mientras hace el intento de levantarse, sin embargo lo agarro fuertemente de la cintura, sin permitir que se levante de mis piernas y le comienzo a hacer cosquillas. Empieza a reírse a carcajadas, pero al mismo tiempo se retorcía mucho, por lo que me caí para atrás, y él calló encima de mí.

-Auch- Dije susurrando. Mi cabeza se golpeó fuertemente cuando caí, y el peso de Blaine está completamente sobre mí, y en una posición nada cómoda, ya que, seguía "sentado" en la silla.

-¿Estas bien?- Me preguntó Blaine preocupado.

-Claro- Le sonrío tranquilizadoramente -Sólo voy a tener un enorme chichón mañana- Me medio quejo.

-Oh, no, mi perfecto novio tendrá un defecto- Hizo una mueca de dolor fingida.

-Bueno, quizás tenga más, porque si no te levantas, quedaré aplastado-

-¿Me está diciendo gordo señor Hummel?- Fingió un puchero.

-Creo que si-

Río fuertemente, y se levantó cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo estar enojado.

Me levanté y lo abracé por la cintura dándole pequeños besos seguidos en su cuello -Te amo- Le digo y me río suavemente.

-No te creo, no se le dice a alguien que amas que está gordo-

-¿Enserio?-

Asintió a mis palabras, aún con sus brazos cruzados.

-Bueno... En ese caso, eres la persona más flaca de todas-

Se dio vuelta en mis brazos y me miró con ojos brillantes, y una gran sonrisa -¿Enserio?-

Lo "dude" un rato. Amo cuando finge estar enojado para ser mimado -No-

Abrió su boca fingiendo indignación y cuando sentí que se alejaba me reí y lo abracé aún más fuerte -No- Confirmé -Pero eres perfecto- Le dije acariciando su cabello. Sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello. Miré hacia la mesa -¿Realmente debemos comer?-

Miró hacia la mesa, alejándose un poco pero sin soltarse del abrazo. Emitió un pequeño quejido y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho -Ya debe de estar fría, pero es que está tan perfecto- Susurra.

-Todo lo que haces es perfecto Blaine- Le susurro.

Oculta su cara en mi pecho y puedo sentir su sonrisa -No quiero desperdiciarla- Me dice.

-Bueno... Podemos guardarla y calentarla más tarde- Propongo.

Se separa un poco de mi para verme a los ojos -¿Kurt Hummel comiendo comida re-calentada? ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi novio?- Comienza a reírse.

Giro mis ojos -Bueno, sería una excepción- Me encojo de hombros -¿Por qué no vas a la habitación y me esperas mientras guardo todo esto?- Miro hacia la mesa y le doy un beso en la frente.

-Caminar me cansa- Se queja.

-¿Te cansa o te tensa?- Pregunto divertido. Abre la boca fingiendo indignación, se suelta del brazo y sube rápido las escaleras, mientras río fuertemente -¡Aun así me amas!- Le grito mientras lo veo irse.

Recojo los platos que no usamos, guardo la comida que no comimos, y levanto la silla que quedó tirada en el suelo. Me lavo las manos y me dirijo a la habitación.

Cuando llego arriba, Blaine está sentado en la cama, aún vestido, con los ojos cerrados, como tratando de relajarse. Me dirijo hacia donde está él, y le agarro la mano, haciéndolo levantar. Se deja hacer y ni siquiera abre sus ojos. Realmente confía en mí, y me lo demuestra siempre que puede. Lo amo, como a nadie.

Lo paro a los pies de la cama, y le desabrocho lentamente su camisa, tocando tanto de su piel descubierta como pueda. Una vez que ya está completamente desabrochada, se la saco con movimientos lentos, dejándola caer al piso. Procedo con sus pantalones. Los desabrocho, y me agacho, para sacarlos completamente, acariciando sus piernas los más que pueda, hasta llegar casi al piso, donde Blaine levanta un pie y luego el otro, para que pueda sacarlos completamente. Me alejo para observarlo detenidamente, y es que no puedo creer que este pedazo de cielo hermoso esté conmigo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Me pregunta aún sin abrir sus ojos, al no sentirme.

-Sólo que eres hermoso Blaine- Le sonrío aunque no pueda verme.

Sonríe pero interrumpo su sonrisa con un suave beso.

Cuando termino el beso, le saco lentamente su bóxer, quedando desnudo frente a mí. Me acerco y hago vibrar un poco más las "bolas chinas" que tiene, haciéndolo gemir. Cuando pasan aproximadamente 5 minutos, agarro la cuerda y se las saco. Su respiración aún es agitada.

-Hoy fue un día realmente agotador ¿no?- Le pregunto mientras acaricio su pelo.

-Si a agotador te refieres a estar siendo estimulado en cada paso que daba, sí. Fue muy agotador- Me responde con tranquilidad.

Río suavemente -Vamos a darte un baño, y luego dormimos-

Abre apenas sus ojos y me mira, me sonríe y luego asiente.

Vamos al baño de nuestra habitación, donde ya había preparado todo -Acuéstate en la bañera bebé- Le digo con ternura.

Se acomoda en la bañera y empiezo a bañarlo. Primero pongo shampoo en su cabello y con mis dedos se lo "amaso" hasta que se forma espuma. Luego se lo enjuago. Agarro el jabón y se lo paso con delicadeza por todo el cuerpo. Él sólo sonríe durante todo el baño. Sé que le encanta ser mimado, y a mí me gusta mimarlo, así que está bien. Cuando creo que ya es suficiente, le digo que salga, cosa que hace al instante. Lo seco delicadamente, hasta que su cuerpo queda sin ninguna gota. Lo dejo parado en medio del baño, mientras destapo la bañera para que fluya el agua. Cuando termino de hacer todo, lo agarro de la mano, y lo guio hacia la cama, donde lo acuesto suavemente. Me pongo el pijama y me acomodo detrás de él. Nos tapo con las sábanas y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Tú no te vas a bañar?- Me susurra muy débilmente.

-Yo me baño en la mañana amor- Le doy un beso en la nuca -Buenas noches bebé-

Se acerca más a mí, para que su cuerpo quede totalmente pegado al mío -Buenas noches- Susurra e inmediatamente queda dormido.

Hoy, en realidad, tenía otros planes, pero está tan cansado… Hizo un cambio de planes, que quedarán para mañana.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Muchísimas gracias a littleporcelana, Moontsee VR, Vane y SwiftCriss por los reviews

Este capítulo no tuvo mucho contenido "sexi", por decir de una forma, pero hay que recordar que son una pareja de hace muchos años, y recién se están "adaptando" a este tema :p igual, se puede diferenciar entre dominante y sumiso

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "leedores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	6. Día 3: Saltándose las reglas (Parte 1)

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personas (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Actos sexuales explícitos entre dos hombres, y utilización de "juguetes"

**-klaine-**

**Día 3: Saltándose las reglas (Parte 1)**

Me despierto con los rayos de sol que se infiltran en la ventana. Apenas son las siete y media de la mañana, pero al ser verano, el sol sale temprano. Me incorporo un poco, y veo que Blaine aún duerme.

Me levanto tratando de no despertarlo, con éxito y me dirijo al baño a asearme. Una vez en la bañera me pongo a pensar en lo que estoy planeando hacer. Estoy totalmente decidido a realizarlo, pero el estúpido miedo al rechazo hace que demore. Un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, por lo que termino de bañarme lo más rápido posible. Sequé mi cuerpo, y mi pelo, dejándolo totalmente despeinado, me puse un bóxer y salí rápidamente.

Al llegar a la habitación, busqué cuál era el origen del sonido, hasta que me di cuenta que era el celular. Rio mentalmente. Seguro Blaine la activó para despertarse, pero ni siquiera con eso se despierta. Con los 3 años que llevamos conviviendo, he aprendido que Blaine es la persona con el sueño más pesado que he visto en mi vida, aún más que mi papá, Burt, y eso ya es mucho decir. Sólo existen tres formas en que Blaine despierta: se despierta él sólo, le doy muchos besos, o a veces cuando me levanto, se despierta, aunque vuelve a quedar dormido. Aún no sé cómo hacía cuando íbamos al colegio. O quizás el sueño pesado, es sólo una maña que adoptó después de mimarlo tanto.

Recuerdo que una vez nos peleamos fuertemente porque yo estaba de muy mal humor, y justo ese día se le ocurrió hablar sobre temas importantes. No nos hablamos durante una semana y él dormía en nuestra habitación mientras yo en el cuarto de invitados. Fue hasta que una noche pasé por la habitación y lo escuché llorar, que entré, y lo primero que me dijo fue: "Extraño tus mimos"

Sonriendo por mis recuerdos, apago la alarma, y vuelvo a la cama, para acostarme nuevamente al lado de Blaine y abrazarlo.

Estaba por volverme a quedar dormido, que sentí que se removía en mis brazos.

-Me encantan los domingos- Dijo con voz ronca. Se dio vuelta para poner su cabeza en mi pecho -Porque puedo despertar contigo a mi lado- Se acurrucó más si es posible.

Dejo un beso en su cabellera -Dentro de 2 meses, tengo vacaciones así podrás despertar a mi lado todos los días- Sonrío -Además, digamos que no me molesta mucho despertar contigo desnudo-

-No sea desubicado señor Hummel- Ríe suavemente, pero igual su cara se torna carmesí -¿Justo el día que cumplimos 9 años de noviazgo?- Me pregunta

-No, cinco días antes- Respondo -Y... técnicamente serían tres de noviazgo- Hago una mueca.

Levanta su cabeza, para que nuestros rostros queden enfrentados. Está totalmente serio -No- Dice firmemente -Porque el tiempo que estuvimos separados seguía pensando en ti, amándote- Me da una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonrío -A mí me pasó lo mismo- Lo beso, y cambio las posiciones, quedando él debajo de mi -Es que eres totalmente hermoso, besable, e irresistiblemente sexi- Acaricio su cabello mientras lo digo. Él sonríe mientras su cara enrojece y mueve su cabeza para obtener más contacto con mi mano -Aparte de mimoso, mañoso, dormilón y adorable- Agrego.

Abre la boca para negarlo, pero lo beso con pasión y posesión claro, como todos los besos que últimamente le estoy dando. Cuando me separo, tiene la respiración agitada, al igual que yo -¿Hoy sigues cansado?- Le pregunto coquetamente.

Hizo una cara. Una que usa especialmente para un sentimiento. Culpabilidad.

Tiene cara de culpabilidad.

¿Ahora qué Blaine?

-Conozco ese gesto ¿Qué pasó?- Le pregunto entre asustado y curioso.

-Bueno...- Empezó arrastrando todas las palabras -¿Recuerdas que ayer dije que estaba cansado...?- Miró hacia otro lado. Iba a comenzar a divagar, lo sé.

-Sólo dilo Blaine, y mírame cuando me hablas- Le ordeno ya medio molesto.

-Bueno, no lo estaba- Dijo todo rápido. Mirándome con los ojos medios cerrados.

-¿No estabas cansado?- Le pregunto incrédulo -¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste?- Frunzo el ceño.

-Porque quería que me mimaras Kurt- Dice simplemente mirándome directamente a los ojos, quizás es porque le agarré la barbilla -Hacía mucho que no lo hacías- Me reclama.

-Hice todo un "día de mimos a Blaine" la semana pasada- Le digo enojado.

-Bueno, por eso, ya había pasado mucho tiempo- Pone los ojos en blanco

-Te mimo todos los días aunque sea un poco Blaine, no puedes ser tan mañoso- Le reclamo esta vez yo.

-Bueno, pero no son todo un día dedicado a mimos y... te amo- Me pone ojitos de cachorro.

-Oh, no Blaine, esta vez no te salvarás- Me acerco a su oído -Te has ganado un castigo "señor mimoso"- Le susurro sensualmente.

Su respiración vuelve a agitarse. Agarro sus manos con una de las mías y bajo hasta su cuello donde río. Muerdo fuertemente, luego paso la lengua y finalmente succiono en el mismo lugar, donde estoy seguro, dejaré una marca. Sigo bajando por su cuerpo mientras hago lo mismo que hice con su cuello, pero en un pezón, mientras froto mi semi-erección, que está dentro de mis calzoncillos, con su clítoris. Sigo con el movimiento frotándome, mientras paso al otro pezón a hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, con mi mano libre sigo estimulando la que dejé.

Él ya está completamente húmedo y gime incontrolablemente. Sin embargo, me separo rápidamente de él, antes de que no pueda parar -Pero a ese castigo, te lo daré el último día- Sonrío con ironía y me levanto de la cama.

-No puedes dejarme así Kurt, no es justo- Se queja.

Antes de salir por la puerta, me giro y lo miro -Creo que dejé bien en claro que te conformarías sólo con lo que yo te ofrecía Blaine- Le guiño un ojo -Aparte, no es como si pudieras liberarte- Le doy una sonrisa irónica. Estaba por bajar, cuando recuerdo algo -Ah, por cierto, quédate acostado y no te vistas- Le ordeno y bajo a la cocina, sin dejar pasar por alto, la cara de frustración que mi amado tenía.

Bajo al baño de invitados, y desinfecto el preciado juguete. Lo dejo en el baño y me dirijo a la cocina sin hacer realmente nada. Sólo me demoro, porque sé que a Blaine no le gusta quedarse en la cama cuando se despierta, y como es pudoroso, le gusta mucho menos si está desnudo. Espero a que pasen 20 minutos, voy a buscar las "bolas chinas" ya desinfectadas al baño, y subo lentamente.

Al llegar a la habitación, me doy cuenta que Blaine si me hizo caso, sólo que se tapó con las sábanas, porque como dije, tiene mucho pudor.

-Bueno, ven Blaine- Le digo con un tono tierno, que sólo me sale cuando estoy enojado. Podría decirse que tiene un poco de sarcasmo también.

Se destapa lentamente y se acerca a mí, mirándome fijamente, sin decir nada.

-Siéntate bien en la orilla de la cama- Veo cómo lo hace, sin despegar su vista de mí. Bueno, al parecer, si ha aprendido algo. Tiene que mirarme fijo en todo lo que hace, a menos que nos besemos, claro está -Abre las piernas- Lo hace lentamente, hasta quedar completamente abierto -Muy bien- Lo elogio. Me acerco a él y me arrodillo quedando frente a su cara -Ahora sígueme mirando fijamente- Iba a empezar a introducir el juguete en él, pero primero "juego" un poco con él, pasándolas sobre su clítoris y bajando lentamente. Cuando llegué a su entrada, lo metí de golpe, rápidamente. Gimió muy fuertemente, y sus ojos casi se cierran, pero luchó por seguir manteniéndolos abiertos. Lo beso profundamente, de forma demandante, como un pequeño regalo de haber hecho lo que le pedí. No le daré más nada, porque sigo molesto.

-Kurt...- Susurra una vez que me separo.

-No te di permiso de hablar Blaine- Le digo de forma cortante. Veo que cierra su boca inmediatamente -Como sabrás, estoy molesto contigo, por lo que hiciste ayer-

-Yo...- Vuelve a hablar.

-Vuelve a hablar una vez más y juro que tendrás un castigo fuerte- Le amenazo. Hace la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un leve quejido -Como te decía...- Vuelvo a hablar una vez que me mira de nuevo -Ayer tenía planeado algo, y por tu culpa, no pudimos hacerlo- Le doy una mueca fingida de dolor -Por lo que hoy, haremos dos cosas, a pesar que dije que no podría- Me mira confundido -Sí, me saltearé las reglas de esta semana, pero como soy el que manda, yo sí puedo hacerlo- Levanto una ceja burlándome -Ya puedes cerrar las piernas si quieres, y vestirte también, pero debes caminar mucho- Ordeno. Él sólo asiente.

Sin decir nada más, y sin mirarlo, me dirijo a la cocina. Ya que son las doce, pongo a calentar la comida de anoche. Hago una mueca de asco. Desde que vi un documental de la comida fermentada, no me gusta dejar algo para comer después. Pero bueno, yo di la idea, así que ahora la tengo que comer.

A los 5 minutos, escucho a Blaine bajar. Sus pasos son realmente lentos mientras se dirige hacia mí -¿Qué quieres Blaine?- Le pregunto. Sé que cuando camina lentamente y se dirige hacia mí, es porque no se anima a decirme algo.

-Lo siento- Susurro. Me di vuelta y lo vi. Tiene la cabeza agachada mientras sigue susurrando -Yo sólo quería que me mimaras, pero olvidé que esta semana no. Lo siento- Se iba a ir, pero lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Eres tan condenadamente adorable Blaine que me cuesta mucho enojarme contigo- Le digo sin soltar el fuerte abrazo. Después de un rato lo suelto y lo miro a los ojos -En realidad lo que me molestó Blaine, es que no fueras honesto conmigo- Le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Yo...- Esta es la parte donde se supone que vienen las disculpas, pero yo sólo lo beso, y como se estaba empezando a hacer costumbre, el beso se volvió apasionado, y Blaine terminó pegado en la heladera, mientras lo recorría con las manos. El beso terminó porque empecé a sentir olor a quemado. Miré confundido a Blaine por un rato, hasta que me di cuenta que era el horno. Abrí mis ojos muy grandes, y quise salvar la comida, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba quemada.

-Al final si se desperdició- Le doy una sonrisa de culpabilidad a Blaine.

-Bueno, la verdad, no me importa ahora- Dijo con sus mejillas teñidas hermosamente de rojo y su respiración agitada por el beso de recién.

-Creo que pedir pizza por un día, no le hará mal a nadie- Ofrecí. Él sólo asintió.

**-klaine-**

Terminamos de comer y llego mi hora de hablar.

-Blaine, quiero que camines todo lo que puedas por estas dos horas, y a las tres vayas en donde está el escritorio, donde era mi oficina- Asiente -Pero cuando yo llegue, debes estar desnudo ¿si?- Asiente de nuevo, lentamente.

Suelo tener una "oficina" en casa, porque antes trabajaba desde casa, hasta que me di cuenta, que en realidad, es más estresante, y decidí volver a la empresa. Claro, me costó adaptarme de nuevo a la empresa, pero creo que ser uno de los diseñadores más conocidos, con mi propia línea de ropa, valió el sacrificio.

Termino de limpiar, y me siento en el sofá de la sala de estar, leyendo el libro.

**-klaine-**

Faltan diez minutos para que se hagan las tres de la tarde, y veo a Blaine pasar.

-Cariño, creo que deberías ir yendo a la oficina, faltan 10 minutos, y pienso que debes ir al baño ¿no?- Me miró, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió subiendo lentamente las escaleras.

Espero que se cumplan los diez minutos y subo. Cuando entro a la oficina, veo a Blaine aún con sus calzoncillos puestos. Trata de quitárselos, pero me apresuro y se lo niego.

-Blaine... Que desobediente que te has vuelto de repente- Le susurro al oído.

-Kurt... yo...- Traga audiblemente, y siento con mi lengua su nuez de adán moverse, ya que estaba lamiendo su cuello.

-Sh- Lo hago callar. Pongo mis manos en su cintura, acercándolo a mi cuerpo, mientras devoro su boca. Lo acorralo contra el escritorio, mientras me presiono aún más contra su cuerpo, y lo beso con fervor, desde su oreja hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo. Veo una mancha morada en el cuello y sonrío abiertamente. Es la que le hice hoy en la mañana. Paso mi lengua por allí y sus jadeos se convierten en gemidos. Me alejo y me empiezo a desnudar lentamente asegurándome que me veo mientras lo hago. Paro antes de sacarme el calzoncillo, pero aun así se nota mi gran erección. Sin embargo, me toco bajo la mirada expectante de Blaine para provocarlo, y para que mi miembro se irguiese más, si eso era posible -Date la vuelta Blaine- Le ordeno.

-¿Para qué es ese espejo?- Blaine me pregunta mirando hacia el costado del escritorio, donde hay un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Dicen que la visión estimula- Es mi única respuesta.

Antes que pueda decir algo, lo doy vuelta para que quede dándome la espalda y paso mi miembro por su entrada, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Kurt...- Suspira.

-Blaine- Le digo en el oído burlándome. Me muevo, frotando mi miembro en su entrada, donde está el juguete, y por su clítoris, por lo que gemía sin parar.

-Manos adelante Blaine, lo más que puedas- Ordeno y lo hace, quedando su trasero, tapado por el calzoncillo, levantado, facilitándome la manipulación que le estoy haciendo a Blaine -Quiero que todo el tiempo mires al espejo- Empiezo a hacer los movimientos más rápidos.

Luego de un corto tiempo, Blaine habla -Por favor, Señor- Me dijo entre jadeos.

-¿Por favor qué?- Le digo ahora chocando directamente con su entrada, donde están las bolas, a través de la prenda.

-Hazlo- Me dice ya sin aliento.

-¿Hacer qué amor?- No paro el movimiento y río para mis adentros. Sé que puede ver mis gestos, porque me mira por el espejo.

-Penétrame- Me dice antes de gemir fuertemente.

-Me temo que no podré hacerlo cariño- Sonrío con maldad -Te dije que te desnudaras y no lo has hecho. Eso es lo que pasa cuando desobedeces- Una vez dicho esto, aumento el ritmo.

-Por favor señor...- Hace una pausa para gemir -Te juro que hare lo...- Vuelve a hacer otra pausa -Lo que quieras- Me ruega.

-¿Lo que sea? ¿Incluso algo a lo que no estarías dispuesto?- Levanto una ceja.

-Si...- Dice en un jadeo.

-De acuerdo, sólo acuérdate de tu propuesta- Le doy esa condición -Y ahora, pase lo que pase, no te muevas- Le ordeno.

Le saco rápidamente el calzoncillo y hago lo mismo con el mío. Agarro las bolas de su entrepierna, y empiezo a sacárselas lentamente. Al principio se muerde el labio para no gemir, pero se da por vencido, y grita mi nombre, apurándome.

-¿Recuerdas que no puedes venirte verdad?- Le pregunto, por las dudas.

-No me importa, te quiero sentir Kurt- Me susurra.

-Oh, lo harás cariño- Sonrío divertido. Dejo el juguete a un lado, y lo penetro de una sola vez, sin avisarle. Su cara me invitó a seguir, y me di cuenta que es verdad que estimula verse. En realidad, me enciende ver cómo se desarma Blaine. Espero un segundo para que se acostumbre, y empiezo a moverme con estocadas rápidas, fuertes y profundas.

Ver por el espejo cómo entraba y salía de Blaine era simplemente maravilloso y excitante. Luego de unos minutos, Blaine emitió un grito, obviamente sé que significa. Encontré su punto G. Golpeo ese punto una y otra vez con estocadas aún más rápidas y profundas.

-Señor, voy a...-

-No, no te vendrás- Le interrumpo con la voz ronca -No lo harás- Aseguro.

Tres penetraciones más, y me corro dentro de Blaine, a quién se le desfigura la cara con un gesto, ya que él se tenía que aguantar.

Salgo de Blaine y le sonrío, mientras lo acorralo contra el escritorio, agarrándolo por la cintura. Lo beso sensualmente, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, acariciando su paladar como sé que le gusta -Ve a bañarte amor- Le digo una vez que nos separamos -Cuando salgas, iré yo- Le sonrío -Pero... Ya que dijiste que harías cualquier cosa...- Empiezo a ronronear en su oído -Anda desnudo por la casa, después de todo, más tarde nos toca otra sesión- Le susurro seductoramente, y paso mi lengua por detrás de su oreja, mordisqueándola un poco, haciéndolo estremecer mientras jadea.

Lo suelto mientras asiente y camina hacia el baño.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. A continuación, los responderé:

Moontsee VR: Bueno, me alegro que te guste esta forma de dominante/sumiso ya que es poco usual, en realidad. Kurt siempre cuidará a Blaine, porque creo que se siente en la obligación, después sabremos por qué, además de que lo ama, claro. En este capítulo se pueden ver algunos de los planes que tenía de una forma un poco retorcida jaja. Besos!

Vane: Me alegra que te guste! La verdad, es lindo leer algo tierno entre tanta pasión, o por qué no, los dos juntos!

Knuth Archambault: Gracias! Me gusta que te guste jaja. Acá está el otro capítulo! Saludos!

SwiftCriss: Hola! Me pone feliz que te guste más! De cierta manera, quiere decir que estoy yendo por el buen camino respecto a la historia jaja :D Besos!

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "leedores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	7. Día 3: Saltándose las reglas (Parte 2)

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personas (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Actos sexuales explícitos entre dos hombres, y utilización de "juguetes".

**-klaine-**

**Día 3: Saltándose las reglas (Parte 2)**

_POV Blaine_

*Oh Dios, sólo mátame* Pensé, y es que hace 10 minutos estoy en un momento de mucha frustración acumulada. Casi lo logro, casi llego al éxtasis, pero claro, no podía hacerlo. De mi garganta sale un grito de frustración mientras hago mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Blaine- Escucho que llama Kurt de la puerta y cierro los ojos -¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?- No le contesto y entra al baño -¿Blaine estás bien?- Me vuelve a preguntar.

-Si- Respondo y mi voz sale áspera. No me muevo ni un centímetro.

-¿Estas molesto?- Me pregunta con un tono entre divertido y un poco preocupado. Pero más que todo, divertido.

-No- Le respondo cortante.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado?- Y esta vez lo preguntaba totalmente serio -Sabes que siempre que no te sientas cómodo, debes decírmelo-

Abro los ojos y lo miro -No me arrepiento Kurt- Hago una pausa -Es que...- Suspiro -Nunca me he retenido- Mis mejillas queman, por lo que sé, me he puesto rojo -Incluso sé tener varios orgasmos seguidos- Susurro totalmente avergonzado.

Él sólo ríe suavemente y me besa con pasión. *Maldito* Pienso *Ni siquiera he logrado enfriarme y hace esto*

Se separa y acaricia mi cara -Te amo- Me dice tiernamente.

-Yo también te amo- Contesto y sonrío.

-Bueno, espero a que salgas para poder entrar a bañarme- Me sonríe -Acuérdate que no tienes que vestirte cuando salgas. Y quiero que reflexiones sobre una cosa...- Hace una pausa y me quedo mirándolo, expectante -Hoy es una tortura doble para ti. Pero eso sólo fue por no ser honesto conmigo- Se dirige hacia la puerta para salir -Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que puede llegar a pasar si no eres honesto, o me desobedeces- Me guiña un ojo y sale.

Creo que esta será la semana más placentera y a la vez tortuosa de mi vida.

**-klaine-**

Para mi suerte, cuando salgo, entra al baño tirándome un beso en el aire, pero sin ningún contacto físico. Aparte, el que esté desnudo complicaría un poco las cosas. Bueno, en realidad sólo para mi.

No sé que hacer, por lo que me voy al computador.

Kurt no lo sabe, pero como a él le encanta leer, estoy escribiendo nuestra historia relatada como en un libro, y se lo pienso regalar para la fecha en que cumplimos nueve años de novios. Aparte de que claro, me distraería del hecho que estoy desnudo.

**-klaine-**

Tal parece, esto realmente ha funcionado y estuve tan concentrado en escribir, que no he notado cuando Kurt se me acercaba.

Me percaté de él cuando pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y comenzó a besar mi cuello, por lo que cerré rápidamente el computador, así no se adelantaba la sorpresa.

De repente me soltó y se paró al frente mío -¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Preguntó confundido -Señor Anderson ¿No estarás hablando con alguien más que no deba enterarme?- Me preguntó divertido, pero podía ver la seriedad tras todo esto.

-Ya déjalo ir- Susurré -Por favor-

En su cara se reflejó confusión, y luego entendimiento -En realidad, no estaba pensando en ello- Me dice, evaluándome con la mirada.

Y tal como él sabe leerme, yo lo sé leer a él. Se está preguntando porqué lo mencioné.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Estamos en mi pieza recostados viendo como por quinta vez The vow, hasta que se hagan las cinco para salir a algún lugar para merendar. Realmente no quiero hacer esto, pero lo necesito. Además de que no puedo hacerle esto. No a él.

-Kurt- Susurré.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- Me sonríe con ternura, y mi culpa se hace aún más grande de lo que ya es. Hasta ya siento el nudo en mi garganta.

-Debemos hablar- Le digo agarrando el control y pausando la película. Suspiro profundo, y lentamente me siento, incitándole a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunta un poco más preocupado. Mi nariz se arruga por que no sé cómo decirle esto -Eres hermoso cuando haces eso- Me sonríe.

-No digas eso- Le digo con mucho esfuerzo, porque realmente voy a derramar las lágrimas en este preciso momento si sigue hablando.

-Es la verdad- Agarra mi mano. Suspira mirándome -Te amo-

-Enserio debemos hablar- Cambio de tema. Lo miro y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Él la seca y me alejo un poco brutalmente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ahora si está preocupado. Miro hacia abajo llorando un poco más -Dime Blaine- Me ordena tiernamente.

Suspiro profundamente, me seco las lágrimas y lo miro fríamente -Ya...- Hice una larga pausa -Ya no te amo- Le digo fríamente.

-¿Qué?- Su cara demuestra una mezcla de mucho dolor y un poco de rabia.

-Ya no te amo- Repito.

-¿Después de todo lo que pasamos?- Grita y se levanta de la cama, como si ésta quemara -¿Después de cuatro años y medio?- Me mira con dolor -Tenía planeada toda una vida contigo Blaine- Me susurra con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tal vez, yo no contigo Kurt- Le digo seriamente, y esta es una faceta mía que realmente no conocía. O en realidad, sí. Actúo con seriedad cuando tengo que proteger a los que amo, aunque sea de mi mismo.

-Ok...- Susurra e inspira de forma muy profunda. Se queda mirando el piso fijamente, y una sonrisa triste se asoma por su cara. Me mira sin borrar su sonrisa, que me produce escalofríos por el sufrimiento que se refleja en exactamente, toda su cara -Creo que debo irme- Se acerca hacia mí -Te devuelvo esto- Pone en mi mano la réplica de la llave de mi casa que le había dado -Nos vemos Blaine- Se dirige hacia la puerta.

-O quizás no- Sale de mi boca antes que llegue a la puerta.

Suelta una carcajada fuerte. La primera carcajada llena de tanto dolor que alguna vez he escuchado. Soy un idiota -Claro...- Susurra. Se da la vuelta para mirarme por, probablemente, la última vez -Sólo quiero saber algo...- Me mira a los ojos y frunce el ceño, confundido. No sé porqué lo hace, pero enseguida, su semblante vuelve a ser triste -¿Fue por algo que hice?- Me pregunta.

-Probablemente- Y apenas termino de hablar, me arrepiento *Idiota. Ahora pensará que es por su culpa* Me auto-recrimino -O probablemente no. No lo sé- Termino.

Asiente y sale por la puerta, llevándose con él, una parte de mi. Cuando siento la puerta cerrarse, me vuelvo a acostar y lloro. No podía hacerle esto. No lo puedo seguir engañando.

Mi teléfono suena y es un mensaje.

_De:__ Sebastian Smithe_

_Para:__ Blaine Anderson_

_Asunto:__ Cita_

_Contenido del mensaje:__ Hola sexi, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza desde ese beso que nos dimos el otro día. Te espero en mi casa en dos horas. Ya sabes para qué. Terminar lo del otro día._

¿Qué insinúa? ¿Acaso quiere sexo? Sólo nos dimos un maldito beso. Creo que esto es mi culpa. Debería haberlo detenido cuando me mandaba mensajes, o me llamaba insinuándose. Claro, esto nunca lo supo Kurt. Tampoco debe saberlo. Por eso le corté, no podía verlo sin sentir culpa.

_De__: Blaine Anderson_

_Para:__ Sebastian Smithe_

_Asunto:__ Insinuaciones_

_Contenido del mensaje__: Creo que tus pensamientos vuelan muy lejos, Sebastian. Mejor nos encontremos en el café, tu sabes cuál ;)_

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Está de más decir que ese día quería terminar también con él. Sin embargo, termino con una programación a otras citas, donde se produjeron distintas sesiones de besos, iniciados por que me sentía solo claro, creando una relación. A la semana cortamos, porque él no quería nada oficial, y yo no le tenía tanta confianza como para decirle mi "condición". También está de más decir, que lloré por Kurt todas las noches.

-Creo que el que tiene que dejarlo ir es otra persona y no yo- Se arrodilla frente a mí sosteniendo mis manos -Ya olvídalo- Me sonríe tiernamente -Lo único importante aquí, es que estamos juntos- Me besa profundamente y sube sus manos por mis brazos.

Llega hasta mis hombros y empieza a bajar sus manos por mi pecho, mi abdomen, mi ombligo y llega hasta mi cintura, sin dejar de besarme. Deja sus manos ahí y toca ese punto, que por alguna inexplicable razón hace que mi respiración se agite. Kurt es el único que me conoce, porque es el único que se molestó en hacerlo. Nadie podría reemplazarlo, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Él es único, el indicado, el amor de mi vida.

-Wow- Le sonrío apenas termina el beso -Si así me harás olvidar mis problemas, los tendré más seguido- Bromeo.

-Ni se te ocurra- Me dice seriamente -Bueno, iré a leer hasta las seis- Se levanta y me mira de arriba abajo. Me sonrojo totalmente -Realmente me gusta esto- Sonríe pícaramente -Ni se te ocurra vestirte- Me ordena y se va. Oh Dios.

**-klaine-**

Ya son las seis, así que creo que enseguida bajará Kurt. O puede que no, porque a veces se concentra en la lectura y pierde la noción del tiempo.

Kurt... Es tan malditamente sexi. Lo digo enserio. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ciertamente ya pasó, y en lo que aún falta. Un montón de pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza, y no de los inocentes. Me imagino totalmente a su merced, y él haciendo conmigo lo que se le plazca. Ni siquiera está aquí y sigue en mi mente. Debe ser que con cada paso que doy, me acuerdo. Es decir, hoy no tengo ningún juguete dentro mío, pero hoy me tomó de forma un poco ruda y cuando camino, siento una leve incomodidad en mi entrada. Pero con sólo pensar en eso, la temperatura de la habitación ya ha subido unos grados.

En este momento me encuentro horneando galletas para, supuestamente, no pensar en eso, pero al parecer es imposible.

Siento una pequeña nalgada y me sobresalto. Él se ríe a carcajadas.

-Blaine, enserio debes tener una mente sucia para asustarte cada vez que aparezca- Susurra en mi oído y luego empieza a lamer detrás de mi oreja, haciendo que cierre mis ojos y mi respiración se agite.

De golpe, me agarra la cintura y me da vuelta rápidamente -Kurt- Susurro.

-No hables- Sólo me ordena -¿Sabes? Quizás te haga caminar por la casa desnudo más seguido. Esto realmente es estimulante- Me sonríe arrogante y baja directamente a mi cuello, mordiéndolo, pasando su lengua, besándolo, succionándolo, mientras sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero y lo masajeaban muy ansiosas. Puso una pierna en el medio de las mías y sólo quería restregarme en ella, a pesar de que el tiene jeans. Sin embargo, recuerdo que no debo buscar placer y aceptar lo que él desee darme ¡Dios! Esto va a matarme. No aguanto más. Quiero buscar placer mientras su boca sigue en mi cuello y sus manos en mi trasero, haciendo de mí lo que quiera. Pero no puedo. Y de alguna retorcida manera, me excita más. Aunque en un momento, sin previo aviso, se separa completamente -No dejaré que esta vez se queme algo- Me dice sonriendo divertido -Y por cierto, ya puedes hablar- Me guiña el ojo.

Estoy realmente confundido. Aún no salí de la nube donde me llevó él, y mi respiración está muy agitada. Lo único que me trae a la realidad, es el olor a las galletas que hay en el aire. Asiento, me coloco guantes de la cocina, y las saco del horno -¿Quieres?- Le ofrezco aún tratando de volver a la realidad. No sé cómo hace él para recuperarse tan rápido.

-¿Por qué mejor no merendamos esto con un vaso de leche como hacíamos las primeras veces que nos juntamos?- Me preguntó con sus hermosos ojos azules brillando.

-Está bien- Sonrío tiernamente.

Es impresionante cómo de una situación tan pasional puede pasar a una tierna en tan solo minutos. Él es impresionante.

Una vez que ya estamos sentados, merendando, decide hablar -Enserio estoy considerando el verte desnudo todos los días caminando por casa Blaine, eres hermoso-

Sonrío -Si tu reacción es como la de recién, me podría acostumbrar- Susurro.

-¿Enserio?- Me mira sorprendido.

-¿No es raro?- Cambio de tema -Hasta hace una semana, nunca me hubiera imaginado en esta situación- Lo miro -A dominante y sumiso, me refiero- Aclaro, por las dudas.

-Oh bueno, yo lo venía investigando desde hace un tiempo- Sonríe levemente.

-¿Hace cuanto?- Le pregunto.

-Desde hace algunos meses- Admite -Por hice eso en tu cumpleaños, quería ver si funcionaría- Vaya, Kurt siempre es directo. Por eso a veces no es bueno dando noticias.

-Oh- Me sorprendo.

Cuando estamos terminando de merendar, mira el reloj -Bueno, son las siete y media- Vuelve su mirada hacia mí -Voy a nuestra habitación, y espero que a las ocho estés ahí- Se levanta y cuando está por salir, se da vuelta -Y ya sabes que pasará si no vas a tiempo- Me guiña el ojo.

Una vez que sale, tomo un largo suspiro para tranquilizarme. Al parecer, el no venirme, hace que esté excitado todo el día. Quizás Kurt lo sabe y por eso lo hace. Lo amo, pero lo odio.

Levanto todo de la mesa, guardándolo en sus respectivos lugares, y lavo todo lo que tenga que lavar lentamente, para que se cumpla la media hora. Demoro 20 minutos, por lo que los otros 10 restantes, la paso frente a la puerta, esperando que se cumplan.

Cuando sólo falta 1 minuto, entro.

Está sentado elegantemente a la orilla de la cama -Vaya Blaine, me sorprendes- Me sonríe -Totalmente puntual- Me elogia. Se acerca hasta donde estoy yo y acaricia mi cara -Acuéstate en la cama amor- Me dice con ternura. Voy hasta la cama y me acuesto en medio, haciéndome un ovillo -Boca arriba, Blaine- Ordena. Lo veo sacar un pañuelo del armario y lo envuelve en mis ojos, atándolo atrás -No te muevas- Me exige. Siento un ruido que no logro identificar y de pronto, siento como cosquillas en mis muñecas. Hace mis brazos hacia arriba, y aunque trato de moverlos, no puedo, estoy atado -Lo que tienes son esposas Blaine. no te preocupes son afelpadas, no te harán daño- Me informa -Te até a la cama, así que si yo quiero, podrías quedar así por horas- Usa ese tono que tanto me encanta, demandante -Ahora lo único que vas a hacer, es sentir Blaine. No puedes hablar, y si es posible, no gimas- Ordena, y no sé cómo lo haré, pero asiento.

Empieza a besar mis párpados suavemente, y baja por mi nariz, mis mejillas, esquiva mis labios, y sigue bajando por mi mentón, sigue por mi cuello donde muerde muy fuerte. Quiero sisear de dolor, pero no puedo hacerlo, por lo que sólo aprieto mis dientes. Baja por mi pecho, demorándose en mis tetillas, donde vuelve a morder muy fuertemente. Pero no es como otras veces, donde después pasa su lengua para aliviar el dolor. Esta vez, sólo muerde, dejando la marca de sus dientes, seguramente. Sigue bajando por mi estómago, donde besa y deja rastros de saliva pasando su a mi cadera, donde el desgraciado pasa su lengua en el punto que sabe que tengo. No puedo evitarlo y gimo muy levemente. Él sólo chista y muerde muy fuerte ese punto, causándome placer y dolor a la vez, como lo hizo en el cuello y mis tetillas. Creo que elige mis puntos débiles para morder así. Baja por mis piernas, también besándolas, hasta llegar a mis pies, donde sus besos me hacen cosquillas, pero como su orden es que no me mueva, no puedo mover el pie, por lo que todo mi cuerpo tiembla. Ríe. Lo sé porque su aliento choca con mi piel. Al parecer, es verdad que a falta de un sentido, en mi caso la visión, los otros se hacen más potentes. Sube por mi otra pierna con más besos, doblándolas a ambas en las rodillas, hasta que llega a la parte del pubis.

-Abre las piernas- Me ordena. Lo hago al instante -Más abiertas Blaine- Me dice. Las abro hasta que llegan a doler. Me sostiene con sus manos mis muslos, al parecer, para que no las cierre.

Pasa como un minuto, sin que pase nada, por lo que empiezo a inquietarme. Sin embargo, no me muevo, ni hablo. De repente, siento una traviesa lengua deslizándose por mi sexo. Gimo fuertemente, sin poder contenerme. Por suerte, no me dice nada. Pasa su lengua por mis labios vaginales muy lentamente. Después, su lengua se desplaza hasta quedar entre mis labios, y los pliegues del clítoris, pasando la lengua por ahí varias veces, dejando mucha saliva. Tengo que morder mi labio más fuerte que nunca para no emitir ningún sonido, pero mi cuerpo se estremece completamente. Ahora sólo lo pasa por los pliegues, repetidas veces, para volver a dejar mucha saliva. Se separa y sopla lenta, y suavemente, haciendo de esto, una tortura para mi. Va hacia el centro del clítoris y mis labios ya están sangrando de tanto morderlos, mientras mis manos aprietan las esposas para evitar emitir algún ruido o movimiento involuntario. Mi cabeza también va hacia atrás. Se separa de esa zona y me siento por un lado bien, y por el otro decepcionado, hasta que siento su lengua en mi entrada. Primero la rodea, apenas rozándola, y luego la mete rápidamente y sacándola, como estocadas, pero con su lengua. Se aleja por un instante, e impulsivamente quiero hacerme para abajo, para obtener más de eso, por lo que obtengo un golpe en mi cintura.

-Blaine, dijimos que no buscarías placer- Me dijo enojado Kurt. Asentí, porque aún no puedo hablar. Trato de cerrar mis piernas, pero sus manos me detienen y vuelve a pegarme -Aún no dije que pudieras cerrarlas Blaine- Me reta. Vuelvo a asentir.

Sigue haciendo su trabajo con la lengua en mi entrada, mientras mi cuerpo se estremece completamente. Luego se separa, y tira aire muy lentamente. Y si hace rato, tenía ganas de liberarme, ahora es peor. Vuelve a su trabajo en mi clítoris, y empiezan a caerme gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo de aguantar tantas sensaciones. De pronto, se separa, pero aún tiene mis piernas. Dejó todas mis partes intimas llenas de demasiada saliva. Me dice que no las mueva ni un milímetro y se levanta de la cama. Lo sé porque siento sus movimientos. Siento un viento pero no era proveniente de él. Era frío. Había prendido el ventilador y no me dejaba cerrar las piernas, por lo que el viento daba directo a mi sexo, donde por cierto, está húmedo, por su saliva y mis propios fluidos, lo que me causaba más sensaciones. Mis brazos y mis piernas están acalambrados, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

De repente, siento que desata una de las esposas. Y no suelta mi mano, al contrario, la dirige. La pasa por su cuerpo, por lo que me percato que está sólo en bóxer. Pone mi mano encima de su miembro -Tú siempre creas esto- Aprieta más mi mano, y me muerdo el labio nuevamente -Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer- Me dice.

Meto mi mano dentro de su bóxer y empiezo a masturbarlo, agarrando con mi mano la base, y moviéndola hacia delante, hacia la punta. Paso mi pulgar por la cabeza mientras lo sigo masturbando. Sin embargo, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que llega al éxtasis. Me da un beso en la frente y libera mi mano que aún estaba atrapada por la esposa. Además, saca el pañuelo de mis ojos. Yo sólo lo miro.

-Blaine, te has ganado un castigo- Me informa sonriente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto medio desesperado.

-Bueno, por el hecho de que gemiste dos veces, quisiste buscarte placer y casi cierras las piernas sin mi permiso- Me mira a los ojos -Agradece que sólo te doy un castigo y no tres- Sonríe maliciosamente.

-¿Ya puedo cerrar mis piernas?- Me resigno.

-No- Dice rápidamente -Esperarás hasta que salga de bañarme y quién sabe, quizás hasta tengamos una doble ronda- Me guiña un ojo y se va al baño.

¡Dios! Realmente tengo que aprender a obedecer.

**-klaine-**

Hola! ¿Como están? Mil perdones por la demora, pero primero se rompió el computador, y luego me fui de vacaciones, por lo que no tuve tiempo para actualizar, pero aquí está. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, a continuación, los responderé:

Moontsee VR: A lo largo de la historia, se sabrá la otra razón, sólo hay que tener paciencia :) Blaine siempre es un mimado en este fic, y Kurt sabe usar su dominación en los momentos que le convienen, pero sin abusar de su autoridad. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia :) Besos y abrazos para ti también!

littleporcelana: Tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír jaja. Sí, cortaron y creo que quedó claro en este capítulo, pero lo bueno es que volvieron a estar juntos con el doble de amor! Me alegra que te guste la historia! Acá tienes más de Klaine jaja... México! Espero algún día poder ir allí, me encanta! Bueno, tú también cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos desde Argentina.

Valerie: Hola! Me alegra que te guste :) Y si.. Puede ser un poco, muy cursi, pero no puedo escribir de otra forma con klaine. Besos! Muchas gracias por comentar!

camiila-klainer: Hola! Bienvenida a la historia! Amo que ames la historia jaja. Y sí, quise salir un poco de lo clásico :p Sinceramente, todavía no sé si Blaine puede quedar embarazado... Eso se podrá ver mientras transcurra la historia :) Besos y abrazos!

Candy Criss: Hola! En realidad, fue un error mío. En realidad, tendría que decir: Escuché a mi novio, pero en cambio, escribí: Escuchó a su novio. Lo que sucedió, es que la historia al principio, la había escrito en forma de testigo, pero por distintos inconvenientes que se me presentaron al seguir escribiendo, la cambié a protagonista y me olvidé de corregir esa parte. Perdón si te confundió. Muchas gracias por empezar a seguir la historia :) Besos!

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	8. Día 4: Ser sincero

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personajes (Kurt, Blaine y Santana) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Actos sexuales entre dos hombres.

**-klaine- **

**Día 4: Ser sincero**

_POV Kurt_

Me despierto por la alarma que suena ruidosamente, corrompiendo el silencio. Desenredo mi brazo que está abrazando a Blaine, y la apago. Instantáneamente, vuelvo a abrazarlo fuertemente y reparto pequeños besos de su nuca, hasta la sien. Él se remueve incómodo, por lo que aflojo el agarre de su cintura, y se da vuelta, por lo que su mano derecha queda en mi pecho, al igual que su pierna rodea mi cintura, y su cara está frente a la mía. Le doy un beso casto en sus labios y frunce un poco el ceño. Sonrío y le doy una beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior. Después de unos segundos, siento que comienza a corresponder el beso de manera perezosa. Cuando me separo, abre los ojos y me mira sonriendo débilmente. Luego, emitiendo un quejido se acurruca aún más a mi, apretando fuerte mi cintura con su pierna.

-Me duelen las piernas- Me dice entre medio de quejidos y suelto una gran carcajada.

-Ya sabes que debes hacerme caso, Anderson- Le reprocho. Ayer, cuando fui a tomarme la ducha me demoré más de lo debido a propósito. Cuando salí, seguía en la misma posición, y aprovechándome del momento, hubo una segunda ronda, y al terminar, se quejaba de sus piernas acalambradas.

-Me quedó bien claro- Susurro adormilado.

-Ah, no señorito, si te desperté es porque quiero decirte algo- Le agarro la cara para que me mire a los ojos -Es importante-

Me mira con sus ojos entrecerrados, tratando de enfocar su vista en mí.

-¿Qué?- Me pregunta.

-Escucha bien Blaine porque no lo repetiré- Advierto y asiente lentamente -Hoy voy a llegar más tarde porque debo hacer unas cosas primero ¿Entiendes?- Asiente y bosteza -Quizás no llegue a cenar, así que quiero que cenes y me esperes listo al lado de la cama- Hace un ruidito, mientras trata de asentir con sus ojos cerrados. Se está quedando dormido nuevamente. Le doy un beso en la frente y lo cubro con las sábanas antes de hacer mi rutina matutina que consiste en bañarme, ponerme un asombroso outfit, desayunar, peinarme, buscar mi maletín(donde están los diseños, ideas, información en general), fijarme si está todo en orden, y finalmente salir.

**-klaine-**

Ya son las tres de la tarde, y no dejo de pensar, totalmente irritado, que las modelos contratadas para el último desfile que dirigiré antes de mi licencia de vacaciones, son totalmente incompetentes, excepto por Santana claro, pero ella tiene un talento natural.

Estoy en mi escritorio, analizando todos los posibles cambios, para que el desfile mejore en algo, y escucho el teléfono sonar. En la pantalla iluminada, se lee el nombre de Blaine, y contesto.

-Hola amor- Le digo.

-Hola- Contesta y escucho una risita nerviosa, aunque no sé a qué se deba.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno yo...- Hace una pausa un poco larga -Te extraño-

-Yo también cariño- Suspiro y sonrío con ternura -Lástima que hoy llego tarde-

-Si, sobre eso...- Su voz suena preocupada.

-¿Qué?- No me contestó. -Blaine, me estoy preocupando- Advierto.

-Lo siento Kurt, pero...- Susurra.

-¿Qué pasa Blaine?- Empiezo a recoger mis cosas por si tengo que salir corriendo a casa.

-Bueno...- Su voz de repente sonó como si se sintiera culpable. Sabiendo que no era algo de urgencia, dejé nuevamente todo en su lugar. Por mi cuerpo, atravesó tranquilidad, aunque se convirtió en enojo cuando supe que es algo que hizo. Una de las ventajas de conocer a Blaine como la palma de mi mano. -Sobre lo que me dijiste hoy...- Comenzó a divagar.

-Sé directo Blaine- Le ordené ya enojado.

-Olvidé exactamente todo lo que me dijiste- Confiesa, diciendo todo tan rápido, que las palabras tropezaban unas con otras.

-Te dije que no lo repetiría Blaine-

-Perdón- Dice en un susurro -Es que...-

-No Blaine, no lo repetiré- Digo con un tono duro -Espero que cuando llegue a casa, hayas hecho lo que te dije, si no lo haces, ya sabes que pasará, exactamente lo mismo que ayer- Hago una pausa mientras suspiro -Vaya Blaine, que rápido se te olvidan las lecciones, quizás te las tenga que dar más seguido- Le digo totalmente sarcástico -Te veo en la noche, y espero que hagas lo que te ordené-

No le dejo tiempo para decir algo, y corto. Totalmente mal humorado me siento en el escritorio y sigo viendo todos los papeles esparcidos, planeando todo para que salga mejor. Hoy va a ser un largo día.

**-klaine-**

Por fin llego a mi tan amado hogar, con el amor de mi vida, y lejos de las responsabilidades. Hoy, como lo predije, fue un día no muy bueno.

Entro a casa con mis llaves, y lo primero que busco es a Blaine con la mirada. No está en ninguna parte de abajo al menos, así que supongo que se encuentra en la habitación. Al parecer, si recordó lo que le ordené esta mañana.

Dejo el bolso en el sofá, y me dirijo al cuarto. Cuando entro, Blaine está parado al lado de la cama, mirando hacia la puerta, esperándome sólo en ropa interior.

-Tal parece, si te has acordado de lo que te ordené- Me acerco a él con paso sigiloso -Mi buen sumiso- Una vez que estoy cerca le doy un beso, sin embargo, deja salir un pequeño quejido -¿Qué sucede?- Lo miro perspicazmente.

-Te extrañé- Me dice sinceramente, a pesar de que sé que no es eso lo que le pasa.

-Yo también- Le sonrío -Ahora, siéntate en la orilla de la cama, pero aún no te saques el bóxer- Ordeno y él obedece instantáneamente -Abre las piernas -Veo reflejada en su cara confusión, sin embargo, las abre sin rechistar -Blaine, vas a contestar exactamente todo lo que te pregunte sincera y directamente ¿entiendes?- Asiente lentamente -¿Qué has hecho hoy?-

-Tratar de acordarme qué has dicho- Contesta rápidamente mirando al frente.

-Apoya los brazos en la cama y haz la cabeza hacia atrás, sin cerrar las piernas- Ordeno, ya que esa posición esta más expuesto, y obedece -¿Has logrado acordarte de lo que te he dicho?-

-No-

-¿Y cómo lograste cumplir todas las ordenes que te di esta mañana?-

-No lo sé, en realidad, pensé que no había cumplido nada. Hice lo que mi sentido de la razón dictaba. Como llegabas tarde, según lo que me dijiste por teléfono, cené solo, y luego decidí esperarte en la habitación para no perder tiempo- Se encogió de hombros.

-Bien... Aún estoy enfadado de que no me hayas prestado atención cuando te dije que lo hicieras, me desobedeciste- Empiezo a sacarme la ropa con tranquilidad hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior, como él.

-Lo siento- Susurra.

-Lo sé, aunque te has ganado un pequeño castigo- Le advierto y asiente -Ahora, ¿por qué te has quejado cuando nos besamos?-

-Porque he estado pensando en ti todo el día- Responde.

Sonrío cuando entiendo a qué se refiere -Oh, y no has hecho nada para satisfacerte ¿o si?- Pregunto burlón.

-No- Suspira pesadamente y mi sonrisa aumenta.

-Pobre Blaine- Me acerco más a él -¿Y cómo estas ahora?- Le susurro al oído coqueto -Acuérdate de ser directo- Le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Caliente- Responde con vergüenza.

Me alejo un poco sentándome en el amado sofá, viéndolo fijamente -¿Qué mas?-

-Húmedo-

Guío mi mirada hacia su bóxer, en el cual está apareciendo una mancha -¿Cómo esta tu coño?-

Gime. Sé que le gusta que sea directo -Palpitando- Susurra, y no puedo ver su cara, porque está con la cabeza para atrás de modo que mira el techo, pero me imagino que debe estar más rojo que nunca.

-Oh, bonito- Me acerco y coloco una mano cerca de su sexo -¿Estas seguro que no te has dado placer?-

-Casi lo hago- Confiesa -Pero no quiero ser un mal sumiso- Su voz es más grave de lo normal.

-¿Por qué no te empujas? Sé que sientes mi mano-

-Me dijiste que no busque placer solo, tengo que aceptar lo que me ofreces-

Miré su bóxer, el cual se estaba empapando más -A pesar de todo eres un buen sumiso Blaine, pero no eres cualquier buen sumiso, eres el mío ¿entiendes?- Veo que asiente -Ahora dime qué quieres-

-Quiero que me toques o que hagas algo conmigo- Responde rápidamente.

-Bueno Blaine, un sumiso nunca le pide nada a su dominante, eso es ser pretencioso. Si yo no quiero hacer nada, no lo haremos- Le aclaro.

-Lo siento-

-No lo hagas de nuevo y no tendremos ningún problema- Agarro sus piernas separadas, y vuelvo a mirar su ropa interior -Volveremos a las reglas de antes, una sola cosa por día, así que hoy no serás tan afortunado- Su mancha crece aún más -Vaya Blaine, te gusta exponerte ¿no?- Le pregunto burlón.

-Si- Responde, aunque en realidad, no pensé que lo hiciera -Me excita tanto exponerme a ti- Termina.

Yo lo miro sorprendido, a pesar de que no puede verme. Blaine siempre ha sido muy tímido y vergonzoso para admitir algo así. Expuso sus pensamientos, y no hay algo más excitante que verlo totalmente expuesto a mi de todas las maneras posibles.

-Que bien, a mí me excita que lo hagas- Aclaro y no puedo esperar más -Sácate la ropa que te queda- Ordeno y lo hace muy rápidamente -Acuéstate de forma que tu torso quede en la cama, pero tus piernas no ¿entiendes? Como estaban recién, pero acostado- Espero a que lo haga -Ahora, abre tus piernas lo más que puedas- Y no hay nada más hermoso que ver su sonrojo mientras se abre para mí. Me quito mi ropa interior y me pongo sobre él, con mis brazos a los costados de su cabeza -Agarra mis muñecas- Lo hace -Mírame fijamente en todo momento y no me sueltes ¿entendiste?- Asiente.

Comienzo a pasar todo mi miembro por su clítoris, estimulándolo, mientras veo su gran esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos enfocados en mí. Luego de unos minutos, paso lentamente, sin perder contacto con su piel en ningún momento, a su entrada, donde hago que mi pene haga pequeñas estocadas, sin entrar en él, solamente chocándola.

Blaine abre aún más sus piernas, si es posible, mientras se humedece aún más, lo sé porque además, me moja a mi, y traga duro -Por favor Señor- Lo escucho decir en medio de un gemido.

-¿Sabes Blaine? Aparte de que te expongas, otra cosa que realmente me excita es que ruegues- Empiezo a besar su cuello -Ruégame- Susurro, antes de empezar a marcar nuevamente la marca que deje el día anterior.

-Señor, yo...- Traga duro, y me alejo un poco para mirarlo, sin detener mis movimientos -Por favor...- Susurra mirándome con sus ojos apenas abiertos -Te lo s-suplico- Clava sus uñas en mi muñeca, ya que aumente un poco el ritmo -Te lo ruego- Dice en un suspiro necesitado -Hazme tuyo- Gime, y yo también -Haré lo que sea- Promete totalmente perdido.

Me detengo completamente y puede abrir bien sus ojos, los cuales me observan confundido, sin embargo, no se mueve. En mi cara aparece una sonrisa totalmente traviesa, y entro en él de golpe, sin previo aviso.

Gime y hace su cabeza para atrás, mientras me empiezo a mover rápidamente -Te dije que me mires cariño- Le digo divertido, y él con todo el esfuerzo del mundo lo hace. Ver a Blaine deshacerse en mis brazos, es lo mejor que me puede pasar, eso es seguro. Después de unos minutos, cambio un poco la posición, por lo que mi cuerpo toca el clítoris de Blaine con cada estocada, por lo que se convierte en un desastre con sus ojos apenas abiertos, sus manos apretando fuertemente mis muñecas, su pelo desastroso, sus piernas lo más abiertas que su cuerpo le permite, y sus fuertes gemidos -Me encantas cuando eres ruidoso- Le susurro en su oído antes de volver a besar su cuello, marcando aún más el chupetón, y nuestros cuerpos se tocan aún más, sin dejar de moverme.

Sus paredes internas, empiezan a contraerse, por lo que sé que está tratando de contenerse -Señor...- Susurra.

-No te vengas Blaine, no te lo permito- Le digo con un tono totalmente demandante para que no lo haga. Su entrada, empieza a contraerse, por lo que con un par de estocadas más, me vengo dentro de él. Luego de unos minutos, levanto mi vista para verlo, ya que no se movió ni un centímetro, y veo una pequeña lágrima caer por su mejilla. La limpio y le doy un beso casto -Sólo falta unos pocos días amor- Le sonrío aún sin salir de él.

-Lo sé- Asiente aún sin moverse.

-Sabes que si es demasiado para ti, sólo debes decírmelo- Le recuerdo.

-También lo sé- Me regala una pequeña sonrisita.

Salgo de su interior, mientras da un largo gemido -Ya puedes soltarme y cerrar las piernas mi amor-

Cuando lo hace, me levanto y me acuesto bien en la cama -Ven Blaine- Abro mis brazos invitándolo, y se acerca con un gesto de cansancio. Cuando llega donde estoy, hago unos mechones que están en su cara para atrás, y le beso la frente antes de abrazarlo fuertemente -Duerme bien- Apoya su cabeza en mi pecho -Dulces sueños-

-No creo que duerma, pero vigilaré tus sueños- Me sonríe cansado.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Pregunto curioso.

-Bueno, ya sabes...- Se sonroja -Una persona con tensión sexual no puede dormir bien- Se ríe levemente -Y mucho menos si duerme desnudo con su novio-

Me río acariciando su cara -Faltan pocos días- Le recuerdo.

-Lo sé- Sonríe sinceramente.

-Te amo- Le digo mientras mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse -Mucho-

-Yo te amo más- Se incorpora para darme un beso en la mejilla, y vuelve a su lugar en mi pecho. Sonrío enternecido, y finalmente caigo en un sueño profundo.

**-klaine-**

Hola! sé que querrán matarme por todo el tiempo que demoré, pero por fin actualizo. No tengo excusas, pero prometo que voy a tratar de subir cada fin de semana un capítulo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews! A continuación, los respondo:

Moontsee VR: Creo que Blaine hizo bien al cortarle, aunque no fue correcto la manera de hacerlo. Igual, más adelante se muestra un poco más del porqué. Y si, lo que importa, es que están juntos :) Saludos!

littleporcelana: Oww, bueno me alegro que te gusten tanto los capítulos :3 Blaine Hambriento Sexual Anderson y Kurt Te Doy Tanto Como Quieras Hummel jajajajaja, amé esos nombres. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo también. Saludos!

CarsonshippeaCrissColfer: Bueno, después se profundiza un poquito más el porqué Blaine lo dejó por Sebastian. Como ves, Blaine si obedeció, al menos en la noche. De a poco, va aprendiendo. PD: Me gusta tu nombre en fanfic!

Bueno, aclarando las dudas sobre si Blaine puede quedar embarazado, realmente no lo sé, todavía no me decido. Pero en caso de que si pueda hacerlo, escribiría eso como una secuela.

Perdón nuevamente por no actualizar antes.

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	9. Día 5: Sucesos inesperados

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personas (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Actos sexuales explícitos entre dos hombres

**-klaine-**

**Día 5: Sucesos inesperados**

_POV Blaine_

Me despierto y sé que es tarde. Igual, no es mi culpa, es de Kurt que me hace tener insomnio con todo el tema de resistir. Me quejo aún sin moverme, y me sobresalto cuando escucho un ruido que proviene de la cocina. Bajo rápidamente, corriendo, sin importar el que esté en pijama, o que en realidad, en caso de ser un ladrón, voy totalmente desprotegido.

Me sorprendo totalmente cuando veo a Kurt sonriéndome avergonzado, con una mirada de disculpa -¿Te desperté?- Me pregunta suavemente -Lo siento-

-No, en realidad ya estaba despierto- Lo miro totalmente confundido -¿Qué haces aquí?¿No tendrías que estar en el trabajo?-

-Oh bueno, hoy sólo debo ir por unas tres horas más tarde, por lo que también volvería temprano- Me sonríe -Te lo había comentado la semana pasada-

Frunzo el ceño -Estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste- Le digo.

-¿Oh en serio? Que memoria la mía- Dice todo rápido. Se acerca velozmente y me besa apasionadamente, sosteniendo mi rostro.

Al principio, le correspondo, pero luego lo aparto suavemente -¿Qué sucede?- Lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Nada- Me sonríe tranquilizadoramente, aunque sé que algo oculta.

-Bueno...- Decido cambiar de tema -¿Y cómo va el tema del desfile?-

Suelta mi cara y suspira trágicamente.

-Espantoso. En menos de un mes hay que enseñar a desfilar bien a las modelos. No voy a poder-

-Si podrás Kurt, no hay imposibles para ti- Le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- Suelta un suspiro de cansancio y me mira sonriendo felizmente -¡Pero hey! Ya que decidiste levantarte a las dos, puedes ir al baño mientras preparo la mesa para almorzar-

Asiento y hago lo que dice.

**-klaine-**

La comida está deliciosa, decidió hacer lasagna, mi favorita, aparte de las hamburguesas, pero ese es otro tema. El problema es que Kurt está muy pensativo, y cualquier inicio de conversación que trato de hacer, responde con monosílabos, haciendo incómodo mi almuerzo.

Mira el reloj que marca las tres, y me dice que tiene que salir para llegar a tiempo, y algo de que vuelve a las siete, dándome un beso rápido.

Definitivamente, algo pasa.

**-klaine-**

Son las 18:45h cuando dejo de escribir mi libro, porque me quedo trabado, y es que, no puedo con tantos pensamientos rodando por mi cabeza. ¿Será que Kurt me quiere dejar?¿Está desconforme por algo? ¿No lo satisfago? ¿No soy buen sumiso? ¿Se aburrió de mí? ¿Es un asesino en serie y me lo oculta? Bueno, ese es el pensamiento más estúpido que...

De repente, tapan mi boca y besan mi cuello con fervor, haciendo olvidar todas mis preguntas. No puedo evitar gemir mientras mi corazón se acelera.

-Te extrañé mucho- Susurra seductoramente antes de morder mi cuello, y con su mano libre, recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Antes de llegar más al sur, se detiene y agarra mis manos -Vamos al baño- Guiña un ojo y me derrito por dentro, mientras lo sigo.

Cuando llegamos al baño, cierra la puerta la puerta y empieza a desnudarse mirándome fijamente, por lo que empiezo a imitarlo, y también comienzo a quitarme la ropa. Cuando miro la bañera, me sorprendo de verla preparada, pero dejo de darle importancia en el momento que se acerca y me agarra la mano, dirigiéndome a la bañera, mientras examina mi cuerpo con su mirada, y sé que es estúpido después de tantos años a su lado, pero me sonrojo causando en él una sonrisa traviesa.

Se mete él primero, y luego yo, de modo que mi espalda queda pegada a su pecho, y puedo sentir todo su cuerpo -Kurt- Susurro.

Inmediatamente, vuelve a poner su mano sobre mi boca, tapándola. Comienza a recorrer con su mano libre otra vez todo mi cuerpo, desde mi cabello, hasta lo más bajo que alcanzaba, evitando ir hacia mi centro. Podía sentir en mi espalda baja su excitación.

-No emitas ningún ruido cariño- Susurra en mi oído antes de sacar su mano de mi boca. Agarra el shampoo que está a un costado de la bañera y luego de colocarme un poco en mi cabello, empieza a masajearlo. No entiendo porqué me dijo que no emitiera ningún ruido cuando no tendría un motivo para hacerlo, pero obedezco. Tira agua en mi cabeza, para que el shampoo desaparezca. Una vez que está convencido de haberlo lavado bien, vuelve a tapar mi boca, y apoya mi cabeza en su hombro, por lo que quedo mirando hacia el techo del baño.

Siento el jabón pasando por mí. Primero en mi cuello, luego en mi pecho, donde se demora un poco en la zona de mis pezones, haciendo círculos con el objeto. Los gemidos desean salir, pero su mano en mi boca, lo detienen. Sigue por mis brazos, los cuales dejé inmóviles desde que entré, en mis costados, y los posiciona de modo que mis manos queden sostenidas a los bordes de la bañera. Sigue bajando por mi estómago, y por mi cintura, hasta llegar a mi ingle. En el momento en que su mano roza esa zona, mi aliento se queda atascado, pero la esquiva, siguiendo por mis piernas. Me siento de alguna forma, totalmente frustrado. Sigue por mis muslos, bajando por los costados, y subiendo su mano por el interior de estos, hasta que estaba muy cerca de mi entre pierna y volvía a bajar. *¡Dios! Por favor, que deje de jugar*. De pronto, al parecer suelta el jabón, y abre mis piernas, de modo que mis rodillas queden en los costados de la bañera, mientras mis pantorrillas, y pies quedan fuera de ésta -No te muevas amor- Susurra en mi oído, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. En este momento, estoy húmedo, y no por el hecho de estar en una bañera.

Suelta el agarre de la mano que me prohíbe hacer sonido alguno, y me sorprendo completamente cuando siento un golpe en el centro de mi sexo, que me hace gemir, y moverme involuntariamente -Quince- Me dice, antes de volver a taparme la boca, y poner mi cabeza en su hombro. No entendí nada con lo que quiso decir, pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno.

De pronto, siento que el jabón pasa desde la ranura de su trasero, pasando por toda mi hendidura, y llegando finalmente hasta el centro de mi clítoris, donde se demoró un poco más -Uno- Dijo antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello con pasión -Te pasaré el jabón. Cinco veces por gemir, y diez por moverte amor- Me dijo en el oído, antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, y seguir con su trabajo en el cuello.

Cuando ya había pasado el jabón seis veces, realmente me ardía mi sexo, pero de alguna retorcida manera, estando así, con mis piernas abiertas totalmente expuesto, apretando fuertemente la bañera para no moverme, con mi boca tapada, y sintiendo dolor mientras Kurt seguía con su trabajo, estaba más excitado que nunca. Quizás soy masoquista.

Una vez que por fin llegó al número quince, estaba más adolorido que nunca en mi entrepierna, aunque no podía quejarme, literalmente. Kurt aún tiene mi boca tapada, mientras agrega a mi colección de chupetones, uno más -Ese fue un pequeño castigo por no obedecer las reglas que te había dado hace apenas unos minutos Blaine- Me dice apenas se separa de mi cuello -Seguro ahora quieres quitarte el jabón lo más rápido posible ¿No es así?- Podía sentir la burla en su tono de voz. Asentí -¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Lo harás tú?- Negué, no me puedo tocar a mi mismo -Bien...- Hizo una pausa -¿Te moverás en la tina hasta que desaparezca?- Negué, no puedo moverme -Que pena, realmente es algo que sería digno de ver- Se burló -¿Quieres que _yo_ haga algo al respecto?- Preguntó enfatizando el yo. Asentí rápidamente. Sentí nuevamente el jabón, esta vez haciendo círculos en mi clítoris, por lo que mi cuerpo se pudo rígido, y mis párpados se cerraron mientras mi aceleración se aceleró -No debes ser pretencioso Blainey ¿lo recuerdas?- Me susurró de forma coqueta al oído -Veré que puedo hacer por ti- Se rió suavemente -Ruega- Dijo antes de soltar mi boca.

-Por favor señor- Salió en un gemido. Todavía no detenía sus movimientos con el jabón -Por favor, por favor, se lo ruego- Tragué con dificultad -Por favor señor, lo necesito- Gemí, ya que sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos -Necesito que lo haga señor, se lo ruego...- Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, volvió a tapar mi boca, y dejó el jabón a un lado.

-Eres tan hermoso cuando ruegas Blaine- Comenzó a pasar dos de sus dedos lentamente por donde había estado el jabón antes, hasta que sin razón aparente, todos sus movimientos se volvieron veloces. Me cubrió con toda su mano mi entrepierna y me empujaba hacia atrás, quizá es porque de ese modo, mi espalda baja choca con su extensa erección. Sé que no me puedo mover, pero en este caso, él me mueve, así que es válido. No puedo esperar hasta que esto termine, y no por que no me sea placentero, sino que todo el contrario, si seguimos así me vendría, y por muy loco que suene, no quiero, porque eso sería desobedecer a Kurt, y no quiero hacerlo.

Siento el momento en el que llega con un temblor en su cuerpo, y de pronto todo es calma -Creo que tendremos que tomar una ducha- Ríe, y suelta el agarre de ambas manos. Y me siento vacío, no quiero que se aleje. Pero lo hace, prendiendo la ducha e invitándome a unirme con él, cosa que hago ansioso.

**-klaine-**

Para mi mala suerte, la ducha no fue lo que creí. Kurt no intentó nada. Me siento enfadado al respecto.

Apaga el agua que corre, y sale. Seca su cuerpo y se pone un bóxer, antes de agarrar mi mano. Aún estoy desnudo y goteando, por lo que me seca cuidadosamente con el toallón, demorándose intencionalmente en mi entrepierna, pero no me quejo, es agradable. Una vez que se convence de que estoy totalmente seco, toma mi mano y nos dirige a la habitación.

Es raro caminar, porque aún me quedó la sensación en mi parte baja, después de tanto ardor.

Me acuesta en la cama, y se acuesta al lado mío para luego taparnos.

-¿Yo no tengo el privilegio de dormir con ropa?- Le pregunto bromeando.

-Sabes que no- Responde -Tienes el privilegio de dormir desnudo- Me agarra de la cintura, acomodándome para que quede con mi cabeza en su pecho -Te amo- Besa mi cabeza.

-Yo te amo más- Digo con sinceridad, escuchando el sonido de su corazón bajo mis oídos.

-Mañana volverán tus amigas, las bolas chinas- Ríe -Quedas advertido-

-Hummel- Lo "regaño" -Suficiente tengo con tener que dormir casi abierto por molestia, y quieres ponerme algo dentro- Levanto mi cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes inflados de aire.

-Anderson- Dice con el mismo tono -No pongas imágenes en mi cabeza, que con ellas y esa carita adorable que pones, mi "amigo" no tardará en reaccionar- Me sonrojo, y aunque está la luz apagada, por la ventana, entra el esplendor de la luna, por lo que creo que lo nota y ríe.

Suspiro -Está bien- Me doy por vencido -Pero hablo en serio cuando digo que tengo una gran molestia- Me recuesto en su pecho nuevamente, para que no pueda ver mi cara sonrojada.

Ríe a carcajadas -Te amo- Me dice entre risas.

Antes que pusiera responder, suena mi celular. Miro a Kurt totalmente confundido, y él me devuelve su mirada de la misma forma.

Kurt estira su brazo para alcanzarlo, ya que estaba en la mesita de luz, y me lo alcanza. Atiendo.

-Blaine- Me dice una voz que reconozco muy bien. Me siento rápidamente en la cama.

-¿Papá?-

**-klaine-**

Hola! Ahora hay un poco de drama en la historia. Al principio, la idea sólo era escribir solamente la semana, con ellos experimentando dominación y sumisión, pero me di cuenta que si no alargaba más la historia, muchas cosas iban a quedar inconclusas. Originalmente, hubiera tenido aproximadamente nueve capítulos, pero esas cosas suceden mientras vas escribiendo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. A continuación, los responderé:

Moontsee VR: Hola! Sí, Kurt lo trata como si fuera lo más importante que haya tenido alguna vez en su vida, porque lo es. A parte, tiene un instinto sobreprotector y posesivo con Blaine, porque lo ama, y quiere lo mejor para él. Blaine en realidad, es famoso, pero como estaba un poco agotado, y a veces no veía a Kurt por sus trabajos y todo eso, decidió tomarse un descanso, y no sabe cuándo va a volver, o si va a volver. Quizás pase mucho tiempo. Está todo el tiempo en su casa, por el tema de que no puede salir a ningún lado sin ser acosado por paparazis o fans. Bueno, espero que tu duda haya quedado aclarada. Besos!

littleporcelana: Hola! Definitivamente tus comentarios me suben el ánimo. Me alegra que te haga fangirlear tanto. Y bueno, si en tu casa te tienen como loca... Demuéstrales que están en lo cierto! Los más locos, son los más felices. También me alegra que leeras los capítulos sin importar cuánto pase. Kurt Estresado Mandón Erecto Pero Me Amas Hummel y Blaine Frustrado Sexual Quiero Llorar y Coger Como Maria Madalena Pero No Me Importa Anderson, tus nombres son cada vez más originales XD. En realidad, como dije, si hago Mpreg lo haría en una secuela, en un fic aparte de este, pero trataría de que todavía sea dom-sub. La verdad no sé como lo haría. Besos!

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	10. Día 6: El pasado vuelve a nosotros

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personas (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

**-klaine-**

**Día 6: El pasado vuelve a nosotros.**

_POV Kurt_

-¿Papá?- Escuché a Blaine decir, y tuve un mal presentimiento. *¿Por qué tiene que molestar ahora que todo está bien?* Es mi duda interna.

Presto más atención a la charla de mi novio.

-¿Para qué llamas?- Me mira preocupado, con temor en sus ojos –No tengo nada que hablar contigo- Dice con bronca mirando nuevamente hacia ningún punto en específico –No sé si quiero- Hace una pausa –Lo pensaré. Adiós- Corta la llamada, con manos temblorosas deja el celular en la mesa de luz de su lado, y queda sentado mirando hacia la nada.

Agarro sus manos, las cuales temblaban, y me miró, con sus ojos reflejando la lucha interna que está teniendo en este momento. De repente, se abalanza hacia mí, y me abraza, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, respirando anormalmente rápido.

-Cariño cálmate- Le digo de la forma más dulce posible, acariciando su espalda. Definitivamente parece como si hubiéramos vuelto hacia atrás en el tiempo. Esto me trae tantos recuerdos. Recuerdos agridulces. Recuerdos de noches incontables de Blaine llorando, y yo tratando de hacer que sonría. Recuerdos de la alegría iluminando su cara cuando por fin se pudo mudar de la casa que fue su tortura personal por años, por sus padres que lo trataban como si nada. Recuerdos…

Giré de modo que quedaba encima de él. Comencé a repartir rápidos besos por toda su cara, pasando por sus párpados, mejillas, frente, nariz, mentón, y picos en los labios. Al mismo tiempo, con mi mano empecé a recorrer con caricias desde su cuello, pasando por su mandíbula, y pecho. Cuando llego a su abdomen, agarra mi mano y abre los ojos mirándome, y lo entiendo.

-De todos modos, no iba a tratar de hacer nada amor- Le sonrío dulcemente, y aunque esa expresión no se fue de su cara, su respiración se regula, y su cuerpo tiembla menos.

-Lo siento- Susurra, dándome una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta.

-Eso no importa, de todas formas, creo que ya nos hemos divertido mucho por hoy ¿no es así?- Le digo con burla.

Me regala una pequeña carcajada, que la aprecio más que a nada –Eres un pervertido-

-¿Lo dices por lo que hemos hecho, o por el hecho de que estás desnudo?-

-¡Kurt!- Me "reta" –Por las dos cosas- Me sonríe, pero a pesar de eso, esa expresión no se ha ido de sus ojos, y realmente me siento impotente.

-Claro…- Susurro -¿Para qué llamó?-

Esquiva mis ojos –Dijo que mañana quiere verme en el Central Park- Vuelve su vista hacia mí –Para hablar sobre algo importante, según él-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- Ahora entiendo el porqué de que presentía algo malo

-No lo sé- Susurra.

Lo beso con suavidad –Escucha Blaine- Abre sus ojos lentamente –Es totalmente tu decisión si quieres ir o no- *A pesar que tus padres me caigan mal* Pienso –Y no importa cuál sea, te apoyaré ¿sí?-

-Te amo demasiado Kurt- Dice débilmente.

-Te amo también Blaine- Contesto –Pero ahora debemos dormir, porque presiento que mañana va a ser una largo día- Lo abrazo por la espalda, y él enlaza nuestros dedos.

Y sí, conociendo a Blaine como lo conozco, sé que lo más probable es que acepte ver a su padre.

**-klaine-**

-¿Estás seguro de ir sólo? ¿No quieres que vaya contigo? Sabes que puedo pedir el día libre- Seguía tratando de convencer a Blaine, en realidad, estar seguro que no me necesita.

Pone sus ojos en blanco, con una sonrisa –Estoy totalmente seguro que puedo manejar esto solo Kurt, y no, no necesito que vayas conmigo- Me comienza a empujar lentamente hacia la puerta.

Cuando Blaine hoy despertó, luego de un tiempo en silencio, dijo "lo haré", y no hacía falta preguntar a qué se refería. Desde que me lo dijo, le he preguntado si está totalmente seguro o si no necesita mi apoyo moral en el momento que se vean, o me he ofrecido acompañarlo, pero no.

Y lo comprendo, lo hago. Necesita un tiempo a solas con su padre para escuchar y preguntar, pero me preocupa tanto lo que pueda pasar, a pesar que ya no debería ser así. No importa nada, siempre me importará el bienestar de Blaine.

-Está bien- Susurro llegando finalmente a la puerta. Le doy un beso de despedida, y sostengo su cara –Si pasa algo o me necesitas, sabes que sólo debes llamarme y estaré ¿sí?-

Asiente y me sonríe –Adiós- Me dice –Te amo-

-Te amo más cariño- Le doy un beso en la frente, y finalmente me alejo, inseguro, pero es lo que Blaine quiere, y es lo correcto.

Espero que todo salga bien.

**-klaine-**

Me dirijo hacia casa, totalmente preocupado. Blaine no me ha llamado, y aunque eso es totalmente normal, realmente hoy esperaba que lo hiciera. Y por si fuera poco, no pude salir antes del trabajo, porque hubo un problema de organización en el evento que se realiza antes de mis vacaciones.

Cuando finalmente llego a la puerta principal de casa, pareciera que el tiempo no avanza nunca mientras saco la llave de mi bolsillo, y comienzo a abrir la puerta.

Al entrar, sólo la luz del living está prendida, y Blaine sentado en uno de los sillones sin mirar ningún punto en específico. Dirige la mirada hacia mí recién cuando me paro en frente de él. Me mira y sonríe de forma tensa.

-Kurt- Pronuncia.

-Hola Blaine- La tensión se siente en el aire. Sólo nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. Yo sin expresión, él con la misma sonrisa, hasta que decido romper el silencio -¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, perfecto en realidad- Me dice. Y obviamente sé que todo esto es una farsa. Lo que no sé es el porqué de eso, él siempre ha sido honesto con lo que siente, nunca había reaccionado así. No lo entiendo.

-Blaine…- Suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Frunce el ceño.

-¿Cómo estás?- Le repito.

-Creo que ya te lo he dicho Kurt- Trata de bromear, aunque cada vez se nota más su falsedad.

-Te lo pregunto en serio- Le digo cansándome.

-Ya te respondí- Me dice ya con seriedad, y un poco enojado también.

-Dime la verdad Blaine- Mi tono salió más duro de lo que pretendía. Estoy frustrado.

-¡¿Quieres que te diga que pasó no es cierto?!- Grita Blaine, ya totalmente enojado -¿¡Quieres que te diga cómo me siento?!- Comienza a tirar todo a su paso: almohadones, bolsos, peluches que habían de recuerdos, decoración, etc -¡Me siento como un total fracasado!- Sigue gritando

-Blaine…- Trato de calmarlo.

-¡Siento que no sirvo!- Sigue tirando todo.

-Blaine- Le digo un poco más fuerte

-¡Siento que odio mi vida!- Y aunque trato que no duela, lo hace. "Yo soy parte de tu vida" Quise decir, pero lo sigo viendo.

No es hasta que rompe un vaso contra la pared cortándose las manos en el impacto que reacciono. Blaine se está haciendo daño.

-Blaine, para- Le digo con voz totalmente autoritaria. Me acerco a él y lo agarro de los hombros –Mírame- Le ordeno, y lo hace. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –Quiero que vayas a la habitación y me esperes, mientras reflexionas en lo que hiciste- Le digo sin cambiar mi tono de voz.

Sin decir nada, asiente y sube a la habitación.

Hacía tanto no tenía una crisis. Desde esa noche en que trató suicidarse, nunca había sucedido esto de nuevo. Hasta ahora.

Tengo que resolver esto.

**-klaine-**

Dejo mi abrigo en mi perchero, el bolso en el mueble, y subo inmediatamente a la habitación. Luego limpiaré.

Llego a la habitación, y cuando entro, Blaine está sentado en la cama, mirando al suelo, con una expresión de total tristeza en su rostro. Ni siquiera se inmuta cuando entro.

Busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios y me acerco a él –Dame tus manos cariño- Obedece, pero sigue sin mirarme. Cuando apoyo la gasa con alcohol en sus heridas, se endereza y se tensa -¿Te duele mucho?- Niega con la cabeza –Usa las palabras cariño-

-No- Susurra con su voz cortada.

-Por suerte, no te has hecho cortes profundos, Blaine- Hago una pausa –Y tampoco te has hecho tantos- Susurro.

Una vez que termino de curarlo, me siento a su lado, y sigo sosteniendo sus manos con suavidad para no lastimarlas aún más.

-Blaine, mírame- Le ordeno, ya que, desde que entré, no me ha dirigido la mirada. Cuando me mira, se me rompe el corazón. Sus ojos están rojos y brillosos, de todas las lágrimas contenidas, mientras su expresión es de culpabilidad y tristeza profunda –Así que…- Hago una pausa, para saber si era el momento adecuado para hablar -¿Odias tu vida?- Le pregunto suavemente.

Sin embargo, eso causa que Blaine finalmente se largue a llorar desconsoladamente –Lo siento- Me dice, y luego, lo repite cada vez que puede, ahogado en llanto.

Lo abrazo y lo apoyo en mi pecho, acunándolo, como solía hacerlo, para calmarlo, tranquilizarlo, para que sepa que estoy a su lado, que lo protejo, sin importar qué.

Una vez que sus lágrimas y sus sollozos se detienen un poco, lo alejo para ver su cara, que está cubierta de lágrimas.

-Vamos a recostarnos amor- Le digo con voz suave mientras seco sus lágrimas. Va a recostarse cuando vuelvo a hablar –Primero cámbiate para estar cómodo- Le paso su pijama, aunque sólo consistía en una camiseta y un short.

Me sorprende totalmente cuando se saca la ropa, y se acuesta desnudo como estos últimos días, pero no digo nada al respecto.

Me pongo mi pantalón de chándal, y me acuesto a su lado, abrazándolo y colocando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Lo siento- Me dice bajito –Estaba en un mal momento, no volverá a pasar- Me promete.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?- Le pregunto en un tono, de forma que quede claro, que no debe contarme si no quiere.

Suspira profundamente –Mi padre, él… - Hace una pausa –Me dijo cosas que realmente no sé si fueron para mejor o para peor- Se queda en silencio por un rato –Al principio, era todo tenso, y ninguno pronunciaba ninguna palabra, hasta que empezó a pedirme disculpas por todos estos años- Su voz se iba poniendo raposa, por lo que lo abracé más fuerte –Me dijo que en realidad, mi madre es la que me detesta, pero que él no lo hace- Su voz se quiebra –Pero nada de eso tiene sentido Kurt- Dice ya entre lágrimas -¿Por qué no me defendió si me quiere como él dice?- Sus lágrimas mojan mi pecho –No lo entiendo- Suelta un sollozo.

-Cálmate cariño, ya pasó- Froto su espalda.

-Y luego- Continúa, ignorándome –Se lo pregunté, pero sólo me dijo que era porque no sabía cómo interferir, y que mi madre, es mi madre, y la tenía que respetar- Toma una respiración muy profunda –Y me dijo que él pensaba que estaba bien lo que sucedía- Se sorbió la nariz –Pero luego, se dio cuenta de su error, supuestamente- Me mira –Y no sé si creerle- Me dice con desesperación en su voz –Pero lo más doloroso…- Su labio tiembla, y él lo muerde, para evitar el puchero –Todo me hizo recordar a todas esas tardes, esas estúpidas tardes- Ahora hay un poco de bronca en su voz –Y recordé todo, todo lo que mi propia madre me decía- Elevó su tono de voz –Fenómeno, inútil, vergüenza, nunca serás amado, estarás siempre solo, no lograrás nada en tu vida, error…- En ese momento, se largó a llorar nuevamente, muy intensamente.

-Oh cariño, si pudieras verte como te veo yo…- Lo alejo un poco de mí, y seco sus lágrimas –Tu madre no puede haber estado más equivocada- Le sonrío, mientras hipa, tratando de controlar su llanto –Mira Blaine- Lo sacudo un poquito dándole una sonrisa alentadora –No eres un fenómeno, eres perfecto. No eres un inútil, eres totalmente capaz de llegar a las metas que te propones. No eres una vergüenza, eres mi orgullo Blaine, no podría estar más orgulloso de ti. No es verdad que nunca serías amado, te amo más que a nadie. Nunca estarás solo, me tienes a mí, y espero que sea suficiente. Lo has logrado todo en tu vida, Dios, Blaine has llegado a ser un cantante reconocido que eras todo lo que has querido en tu vida, y definitivamente, no eres un error, eres lo más hermoso que me pasó- Lo miro a los ojos –Eres el amor de mi vida, Blaine- Termino con un tono desesperado, quiero que me crea.

Se queda mirándome un rato sin decirme nada. Su llanto ha cesado, y sólo caen lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas –No sé qué buena cosa habré hecho para tenerte, pero realmente me alegro- Me sonríe –Te amo muchísimo Kurt, y eres más que suficiente para mí, eres más de lo que esperaba obtener alguna vez- Me abraza –Perdón, perdóname por ser tan idiota y hacer todo lo de recién-

-Está bien, no necesitas disculparte, aunque debes limpiarlo tú- Termino en tono de broma, y él me regala una leve risa –Y bueno, sólo queda en tu decisión si creerle o no a tu padre- Hago una pausa –Y libremente de si me él cae bien o mal, sabes que todos merecemos segundas oportunidades –

-Lo sé- Sorbe su nariz, y se seca las últimas lágrimas que derramó –Este fue un momento ridículamente cursi- Se ríe –Y hablando de segundas oportunidades, a nosotros nos funcionó-

-No me importa ser cursi contigo- Hago una pausa –Y no sé si para mí funcionó muy bien, es decir, mi novio tiene toda la cara roja, y sus ojos y nariz están hinchados ¿Puedo decir que estuvo bien dar una segunda oportunidad?- Bromeo.

-¡Kurt!- Me pega en el brazo –No seas malo- Finge un puchero, mezclado con una sonrisa.

-Es mentira, sabes que te amo- Le doy un pico en los labios –Pero es mejor que no bañemos juntos, ya sabes, liberar tensión y ahorrar agua de paso, sabes que me gusta cuidar el medio ambiente tanto como a ti-

-No metas al medio ambiente en esto Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- Sonríe sinceramente, y no me puedo sentir tan feliz. De alguna manera, levanté su ánimo. No puedo soportar por nada que Blaine llore, es como si me desgarraran algo, y aparece mi instinto de protegerlo de todo. He leído que los dominantes se sienten así con respecto a su sumiso. Es un sentimiento tan desesperante ver a tu pareja llorar, que no puedo describirlo.

-Vamos al baño- Le digo, y observo como se dirige al que está en nuestra habitación.

**-klaine-**

-¿Kurt puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Me pide cuando ya estamos en la bañera.

-Sabes que sí- Le digo sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Estaba tan relajado después de tanta tensión.

-¿Por qué ayer antes de irte al trabajo estabas tan raro?- Me pregunta con mucha inocencia.

Me remuevo incómodo, pero decido decirle la verdad como siempre –Porque había llamado tu padre- Respondo inseguro. No se lo dije, porque no quería que le hicieran daño a Blaine, a pesar que sabía que estaba mal.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-No sabía cómo- Contesté –Aparte, no quería que el pasado volviera, hemos logrado tanto- Suspiro.

-Eso no importa. Prometimos no ocultarnos nada Kurt- Me dice en tono de reproche –Promete que nunca lo harás de nuevo- Me pide.

-Lo siento... Y lo prometo- Digo muy a mi pesar, pero lo digo en serio.

-Lo digo en serio Kurt- Me advierte.

-Yo también Blaine- Lo calmo pasando mis manos por su torso –Ahora yo te haré una pregunta a ti- Asiente -¿Por qué te acostaste desnudo cuando dije que te cambies?- Pregunto con picardía.

Se sonroja –Quería sentirte- Me dice en un susurro –Sentirte me calma más de lo que admitiría- Termina.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy muy estresado ¿Sabes?- Hago una pausa –Sólo tú me puedes calmar- Termino en un suspiro.

Una vez que terminamos de bañarnos, nos acostamos juntos como siempre, los dos sintiéndonos.

Y sé que Blaine aún se está debatiendo de qué hacer con su padre, y tiene una lucha interna, a pesar que no lo demuestra. Pero no importa, yo estaré a su lado, acompañándolo en la decisión que tome.

Sólo me queda hacer una cosa.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización. Como he dicho, quizás me demore un poco en subir capítulos, pero no abandonaré ninguna historia, ya tengo todo planeado, ah. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo que está lleno de drama y desborda ternura. Esto es lo que ganas cuando escribes escuchando "Take me to church" jajaja. Creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Hay una clave en este capítulo, pero no voy a decir cuál es. Perdón por hacerles esperar tanto.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, voy a contestar los del capítulo pasado:

littleporcelana: Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Es bueno saber que a pesar que me demoro meses en actualizar (perdón por eso) sigues leyendo. Como siempre, me hacen reír tus comentarios, y espero que se hayan aclarado tus dudas. Muchos besos y abrazos! Espero que te guste el capítulo!

Moontsee VR: Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y me alegra mucho que se hayan aclarado tus dudas, y me gusta que te guste como va avanzando la historia. Mil persones por la demora, en serio, lo lamento por dejarlo en el suspenso. Muchos besos y abrazos!

Guest: Me alegra que te guste! Recién ahora pude actualizar, pero espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos!

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	11. Entre el cielo y el infierno (Parte 1)

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personajes (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Humillación, y masturbación

**-klaine-**

**Día 7: Entre el cielo y el infierno (Parte 1).**

_POV Kurt_

Me despierto un poco confundido e instantáneamente miro al reloj. Son las diez de la mañana, y aunque es extraño despertarme a esta hora, lo que más me sorprende es que Blaine no está a mi lado.

Me siento rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados. Sé que ayer hablamos, y las cosas quedaron bien, no solucionadas, pero entendidas, sin embargo estoy preocupado porque en estas situaciones Blaine es tan inestable, que me da miedo lo que puede suceder.

Mis preocupaciones se ven esfumadas cuando lo veo entrar por la puerta con una bandeja. Cierra la puerta detrás de él, me mira, y sonríe.

-Buenos días amor- Me dice mientras se acerca hacia la cama.

-¿Acaso olvidé mi cumpleaños o un aniversario?-

-No seas tonto- Se ríe –Sólo quería darte el desayuno en la cama- Deja la bandeja en mis piernas y cuando se estaba por alejar, lo agarro de su muñeca.

-Gracias- Susurro sinceramente. Lo atraigo hacia mí hasta darle un beso casto, y finalmente lo suelto –Ven a comer conmigo- Le digo dando golpecitos a mi lado en la cama, para que se siente conmigo, y lo hace con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿A qué se debe esto?- Pregunto señalando todo el desayuno elaborado.

-Es mi forma de agradecerte lo de ayer- Se encoge de hombros.

-Sabes que no lo tenías que hacer- Le digo con un leve tono de reproche –Lo haría siempre si es para que estés bien-

-Lo sé- Dice sin borrar su sonrisa aún –Es que ayer resolviste tan bien la situación a pesar de que estaba fuera de mí mismo, y lo siento mucho- Su sonrisa se vuelve un poco triste –Sólo que eso me hizo recordar a todos los momentos que tuvimos que pasar, y tú siempre estuviste para ayudarme y para que pueda volver a la paz- Su sonrisa se agrandó nuevamente –Y… te amo demasiado- Terminó en un susurro.

-Yo también te amo- Tomo su mano y la aprieto un poco –Y sabes que siempre te protegeré, aunque eso me haga a veces un sobre-protector contigo- Le sonrío, y él ríe.

-Sí, lo sé- Larga una pequeña carcajada –Yo soy el que debe sufrir las consecuencias ¿Lo olvidas?-

-No digas eso- Le digo con un tono burlón y una sonrisa un poco traviesa –Te encanta que te cuide-

-Bueno, has descubierto mi placer culpable- Suspira dramáticamente acostándose.

-Lo conozco desde hace mucho cariño- Sonrío –Y por cierto… ¿tú qué haces despierto tan temprano?-

-Bueno… Quería limpiar todo lo de ayer- Me dice tocándose suavemente las vendas de sus manos –Y sólo fueron unos pocos cortes, no sé el porqué de las vendas- Sonríe apenas burlón –A demás como te dije, con tensión sexual no se puede dormir-

-Bueno, lo de las vendas fue por prevención a que no se te infectaran, en un rato te las saco- Hago una pausa –¿Y a pesar el drama sigues pensando en sexo Anderson? Sé que soy muy deseable y todo eso…- Suspiro –Hoy es el último día de la semana-

-Lo sé- Se acerca un poco más –Y no quiero desperdiciarlo-

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto mirándolo fijamente –Digo, con lo que pasó ayer…-

No me deja terminar de hablar –Estoy seguro Kurt- Me da esa mirada de total confianza, y esa sonrisa sincera –Y ahora agradecería que comas lo que con tanto esfuerzo preparé antes de que se enfríe- Dice con dramatismo.

Rio levemente y comienzo a comer.

**-klaine-**

Luego de terminar el desayuno, que por cierto estaba delicioso, lavar los platos, y quitar las vendas de las manos de Blaine desinfectando por las dudas una vez más, nos sentamos a ver una película: "A walk to remember"

Estábamos por la parte en que Jamie le da su primer beso a Landon, cuando me abalancé sobre Blaine y comencé a besarlo con fervor. No había ninguna razón en particular, sólo que en toda la película o lo que vi de ella, no pude desviar la vista del perfil de Blaine. Realmente amo cada detalle de su rostro, y siempre de alguna manera supe que iba a terminar enamorándome de él. Desde hace unos años entiendo el significado de los cuentos de hadas, o de las almas gemelas.

Él me responde inmediatamente con la misma intensidad, y se va haciendo cada vez más hacia atrás, para que quede encima de él. No mencioné nada al respecto, ya que ese era mi objetivo.

Nos quedamos besando, hasta que decidí avanzar un poco más y comencé a bajar por su cuello con mi boca, mientras que con mi mano estimulé su tetilla. Él cerró los ojos y empezó gemir levemente.

-Hoy es tu último día- Le recuerdo -¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-

Niega con su cabeza.

-Es tu día de castigos- Sus ojos se abren inmediatamente un poco sorprendido, pero luego se vuelve a relajar y sigue gimiendo, ya que aún no he parado con mis movimientos –Así que hoy seguirás mis reglas al pie de la letra-

-Creo que lo he estado haciendo toda esta semana- Me dice con voz suave aún en éxtasis.

-Con excepciones de algunos días- Recuerdo –Y sí me has obedecido en algunos momentos, te recuerdo que los castigos son pruebas de eso- Me separo de él, y abre los ojos nuevamente, esta vez mirándome con anhelo. Le sonrío –Comenzaré haciendo el almuerzo para que esté listo a la una de la tarde- Me doy la vuelta dirigiéndome hacia la cocina –Deberías empezar a desnudarte ¿sabes? Quiero que estés desnudo todo el día- Le digo sin mirar atrás.

**-klaine-**

Mientras hago el almuerzo, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que tengo planeado para Blaine, y trato de ignorar los pasos que escucho detrás de mí, sabiendo que Blaine espera que lo vea. Sin embargo, el que lo ignore, hace que se pare cerca de mí y quede allí, intercambiando su mirada entre mí, el suelo, y la comida, sin saber que debe hacer. Y de alguna retorcida manera, me encanta porque esto es como luce un buen sumiso.

Cuando finalmente pongo la comida en el horno, me doy vuelta, lo veo y me mira esperanzadoramente. Y realmente se ve hermoso así.

-Muy bien Blaine- Le digo acercándome y pasando mis manos por sus brazos –¿Sabes? Ayer realmente quería ponerte las bolas chinas, pero por obvias razones no lo hice- Hago un falso puchero –Pero ya sé cómo solucionar eso- Le digo con una sonrisa burlona, y me acerco a su oído –Te manipularás tú, hasta que empiecen tus castigos cariño- Le susurro, y él sólo gime fuertemente mientras paso mi lengua por detrás de su oído. Me alejo y le sonrío –Empezando desde ahora-

Blaine con vergüenza dirige su mano hacia su clítoris, comenzando a manipularlo lentamente, mientras toma respiraciones profundas y suspira. Sin embargo, hace su cabeza hacia abajo, y cierra sus ojos. Sé que esta es mucha humillación para él, pero no dice su palabra de seguridad, así que supongo que está bien. Oh, por supuesto.

-Blaine mírame- Empieza a levantar lentamente su cabeza hasta que me está mirando con todo su rostro rojo -¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad?- Asiente -Dila- Ordeno.

-Celular- Dice con la voz entrecortada. Me rio levemente.

-Prometo que si decidimos seguir haciendo esto, cambiaremos la palabra por otra con más significado- Le sonrío, y él lo hace de una forma un poco tensa –En 10 minutos estará el almuerzo-

Mientras esperamos que esté lista la comida, preparo la mesa, y una vez que está lista me pongo a mirar a Blaine. Su cara de placer, y juro que podría hasta escuchar sus contradicciones en su cabeza. Llega un momento en que cierra sus piernas lo más que puede aún sin dejar de tocarse, totalmente obediente.

-Blaine sabes que amo un espectáculo tuyo. Quiero que disfrutes lo más descaradamente posible, así que si te sientas quiero que te abras lo más posible, y si estás parado, no quiero que juntes tus piernas como lo estás haciendo-

Me mira con un poco de sorpresa, pero asiente de todas formas y con esfuerzo separa sus piernas un poco.

El cronómetro suena, indicando que el almuerzo ya está listo. Saco el soufflé de calabaza del horno, y lo sirvo de la forma más perfecta posible en la mesa. Una vez que está todo preparado, le digo a Blaine que venga a comer. Es un poco gracioso verlo y siento un poco de orgullo al ver que cuando se sienta, abre sus piernas lo más que puede, y sigue tocándose como le había dicho. Me siento en mi lugar, ya duro.

Dios, que esto es hermoso.

**-klaine-**

Estamos por terminar de almorzar, que por cierto Blaine tuvo que comer con una sola mano, cuando finalmente decido que llegó el momento.

-Blaine escucha- Deja el tenedor en el plato y me mira –Quiero que ahora vayas a la habitación y te pongas contra la pared, dejando tu culo a la vista- Gime nuevamente y sonrío –No quiero que dejes de tocarte hasta que yo entre a la habitación ¿entiendes?- Asiente lentamente –Ve ahora- Digo ya sin mirarlo, y se levanta inmediatamente, dirigiéndose hacia arriba.

Levanto todo de la mesa, sólo para hacer más larga la espera mientras sonrío pensando en el almuerzo. Obviamente Blaine quiso venir muchas veces, pero cerraba los ojos, desaceleraba su mano, y dejaba de comer por un tiempo, por lo que demoramos en comer más de lo normal.

Después que veo la hora, ya han pasado veinte minutos desde que Blaine fue arriba y decido que ya es suficiente, mientras subo las escaleras.

Cuando por fin llego a la habitación, lo encuentro como le había ordenado, y deja de tocarse, dejando el brazo suelto a su costado al instante.

-Buen trabajo Blaine, muy obediente- Lo halago –Las manos en la pared sobre tu cabeza cariño y las piernas más separadas- Ordeno.

Sin esfuerzo levanta las manos, sin embargo a las piernas las abre muy lentamente y totalmente tenso, como si le costara un esfuerzo extra.

-Muy bien- Digo mientras llego hacia él, y aprieto su trasero –Hubo momentos en los que te has portado muy mal durante la semana cariño- Le susurro al oído, mientras empiezo a masajear su culo –Y hay que castigarte para que aprendas a no hacerlo de nuevo ¿no es cierto?- Comienzo a besar su cuello.

-Sí señor- Dice en medio de un jadeo.

-Bien… sabes que puedes decir la palabra de seguridad cuando te sientas incómodo o sea demasiado- Le recuerdo –Ahora… como no puedes venir, necesitas enfriarte ¿verdad?-

Veo que asiente, y sólo puedo pensar en que esto será divertido…


	12. Entre el cielo y el infierno (Parte 2)

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personajes (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Humillación, masturbación, nalgadas, utilización de "juguetes" y sexo explícito entre dos hombres.

**-klaine-**

**Día 7: Entre el cielo y el infierno (Parte 2).**

_POV Blaine_

-Muy bien- Dice mientras siento que se acerca lentamente, y aprieta mi trasero cuando finalmente llega donde estoy yo. Contengo el aliento –Hubo momentos en los que te has portado muy mal durante la semana cariño- Me susurra al oído, mientras empieza a masajear las mejillas mi trasero, y me siento cada vez más húmedo –Y hay que castigarte para que aprendas a no hacerlo de nuevo ¿no es cierto?- Comienza a besar mi cuello.

-Sí señor- Digo en medio de un jadeo, y empiezo a tomar respiraciones profundas para calmar mi anticipación.

-Bien… sabes que puedes decir la palabra de seguridad cuando te sientas incómodo o sea demasiado- Me dice –Ahora… como no puedes venir, necesitas enfriarte ¿verdad?-

No puedo contenerme y comienzo a gemir muy levemente –Sí señor-Repito mientras asiento.

-Bueno, este castigo es por no haber sido honesto, y decir que estabas cansado por si no te acuerdas- En mi cabeza comienzan a haber destellos de ese día, lo que sólo logra excitarme más –Por ser tu primer castigo de la vida, sólo serán cinco, y tú debes contar- Me dice separándose de mí.

Totalmente confundido pregunto -¿Cinco de qué?- E inmediatamente siento un fuerte golpe en mi culo. No puedo evitar gritar fuerte, más de sorpresa que de dolor, y mi respiración se acelera mientras mi corazón palpita más rápido, como si se fuera a salir del pecho.

-Dije que contaras- Me dice con voz totalmente firme, antes de volver a golpear fuertemente.

Mi grito es más débil esta vez -Uno- Digo susurrando aturdido por todas las sensaciones.

Sigue golpeando mi trasero dejando un tiempo leve entre cada golpe, hasta que se cumplen los cinco antes de que incluso me dé cuenta. Comienza a pasar un dedo suave en la piel un poco caliente.

-Lo has tomado muy bien Blaine- Y no sé si soy masoquista, pero los golpes y eso me han excitado más de lo que quiero admitir –Pero aún tu castigo no ha terminado- A pesar que no lo estoy mirando, puedo sentir su sonrisa –Acuéstate en la cama cariño- Ordena, y a pesar que no puedo caminar sin sentir la humedad entre mis piernas, lo hago sin rechistar, mientras él busca algo en un cajón del ropero. Se da vuelta y me ve acostado, con mis manos en mi pecho, y mis piernas separadas levemente. Veo que lleva algo en sus manos –Dobla tus piernas y ábrelas lo más que puedas- Lo hago con un poco de vergüenza porque sé que puede ver que estoy mojado, porque es estar totalmente expuesto. Me examina, doblando su cabeza un poco –Sostén tus muslos con tus manos cariño, sólo para asegurarme que no las cerrarás-

Desde que comenzamos con todo esto, Kurt me ha llamado cariño más veces de lo común. Antes solía decirme amor o sólo Blaine. Quizás es su forma de llamarme en estos momentos. Yo lo llamo "señor" y él cariño, aunque lo extraño es que no lo ha dicho sólo en estos momentos sino que todo el tiempo.

Finalmente, aún medio avergonzado lo hago. Sin decir nada, me tapa los ojos con un pañuelo de forma que no puedo ver nada –Señor…- Susurro por todos los sentimientos que siento en este momento. Siento que caigo cada vez más en un lugar que ni siquiera conozco, pero que es bueno.

-Blaine no puedes venirte y sólo debes aceptar lo que yo te dé, aunque creo que no es necesario recordarte eso- Queda en silencio.

-No señor- Respondo, porque en realidad, lo he memorizado durante toda esta semana.

-Buen chico- Susurra –Esta vez sí puedes hacer ruido, sólo no te puedes mover por nada-

-Gracias señor- Digo con sinceridad, ya que no creo que pueda quedarme callado.

En ese momento, siento algo en mi entrada, pero sé que no es él porque es frío. Se introduce lentamente como si fuera una tortura, y cuando está totalmente me doy cuenta que es un consolador. Aprieto mis muslos con más fuerza. Comienza a moverlo hacia delante y atrás, y sin poder ya resistirlo comienzo a gemir fuertemente, mientras con mis manos abro un poco más las piernas si es posible, porque tengo la necesidad de cerrarlas, pero no se me permite.

-Me encanta verte expuesto Blaine- Y en ese momento encuentra mi punto G, que sumado a su declaración hace que gima muy fuerte –Y amo los sonidos que haces, dios- Dice suspirando, y por su voz más el ritmo que tomo el consolador puedo decir que se está masturbando, lo que hace todo muy caliente y eso con la resistencia hace que quiera explotar.

-Señor voy a…- Medio grito, pero inmediatamente deja de mover el consolador por lo que hago un suspiro frustrado.

-No vas a venir Blaine- Me dice aún con su voz ronca. Y vuelve a mover el juguete.

Dios, este hombre me va a matar.

**-klaine-**

Después de cinco veces de casi venirme, y Kurt deteniendo el consolador, finalmente termina mi castigo, que es más como una tortura.

-Puedes moverte ahora- Me dice sacando el consolador un poco rápido, por lo que gimo levemente.

Cuando saca el pañuelo, no puedo mantenerlo lejos por una extraña razón –Por favor señor- Le digo agarrando su mano y cerrando las piernas, aunque es muy incómodo ya que mi clítoris está hinchado, y mi coño empapado –Por favor acuéstate conmigo- Suplico.

Aflojando la dureza de su mirada y sonriendo un poco, entrelaza nuestros dedos y se acuesta a mi lado. Suspiro felizmente y lo abrazo por la cintura poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿No pasé ningún límite?- Pregunta en un susurro.

-¿He dicho la palabra de seguridad?- Es mi respuesta.

-No…-

-Entonces no, no lo has hecho- Le digo sonriendo.

-Te amo- Dice en una mini carcajada.

-Yo también te amo-

-Aún faltan dos más y debes andar desnudo todo el día-

-Lo sé- Le susurro cayendo en un sueño profundo.

**-klaine-**

Despierto y Kurt no está a mi lado. No es raro, pero siento que necesito verlo así que me dirijo a la cocina.

La merienda ya está servida y él cierra el libro cuando me ve.

-¡Blaine! Estaba esperando a que despiertes bello durmiente- Me guiña el ojo. Está de muy buen humor –Estaba a punto de despertarte con un beso como en la película- Ríe –Ven y merienda conmigo, necesitas energías cariño-

Sonrío por su gran entusiasmo –Sí señor- Me petrifico y me quedo mirando fijamente a Kurt. Lo llamé señor. Eso solamente lo haríamos en el ámbito sexual.

Pasan unos segundos, pero él no se dio cuenta, o simplemente lo ignora, ya que me dice -¿No vendrás?-

Aún un poco confundido me siento en la silla al frente de él donde hay café y facturas.

-¿Blaine?- Dirijo mi mirada hacia él –No veo que estés manipulándote-

Lo veo sorprendido. Pensé que no debía hacerlo más.

-Abre tus piernas cariño- Me dice ya autoritario. Lo hago al instante –Ahora tócate-

Llevo mi mano izquierda a mi entrepierna, y comienzo a tocar mi clítoris lentamente, queriendo cerrar las piernas por la estimulación y las ganas de venir. Él sonríe y no dice nada más, merendando conmigo.

Durante toda la meriendo debo resistir de venirme, a veces debo tocarme muy lentamente, aunque no me detengo.

-Bueno cariño, ve a esperarme arriba en la cama. Sobre tus rodillas y manos-

Yo asiento y me dirijo hacia arriba aunque caminar tocándote, desnudo es humillante, puedo sentir la mirada de Kurt sobre mí, y también de alguna manera me hace sentir deseado.

Me pongo como me ordenaron, y ahora en la expectación puedo pensar tranquilamente. ¿Por qué llamé señor a Kurt cuando no estábamos haciendo nada? ¿Lo estoy viendo como señor en todo? Eso de cierta forma me asusta porque siempre pensé ser independiente, y ahora no sé qué pensar. Necesito a Kurt cerca para dejar de pensar en esto.

Siento la puerta abrirse, y aunque me cuesta, dejo de tocarme. Es increíble la manipulación después de días sin liberarme.

-Muy bien cariño- Me alaba –Realmente eres un buen chico cuando te lo propones- Dice pasando una mano por mi clítoris un poco –A las reglas ya las sabes cariño- Comienzo a gemir porque necesito más

-Más señor, por favor- Ruego.

-Que desesperado eres Blaine- Me dice en un suspiro y sé que está excitado –Este castigo es por gemir y moverte cuando dije que no podías- Me recuerda –Ahora son diez y debes contar-

Cuando el primer golpe llega no grito como la primera vez porque ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero contengo el aliento -Uno- Susurro.

Y así van llegando golpe tras golpe, hasta finalmente llegar al diez, en donde mi culo estaba ardiendo y un poco adolorido ya que Kurt me pegaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh Dios- Dice con un tono sorprendido –Tu culo está rojo Blaine- Termina con un tono entre orgulloso y emocionado –Abre tus piernas lo más que puedas- Me ordena, a pesar que las termina separando él con sus manos. Lo más abiertas posibles -¿Sabes? En realidad no iba a ser esta pose, pero la visión de tu culo rojo es lo más excitante que puede haber- Me susurra en el oído –Ahora quiero que no te muevas, pero como antes, sí puedes hacer ruido- Siento que se mueve, y luego en mi visión aparece una varilla delgada con un extremo curvo –Esto es un estimulador del punto G cariño- Pasa su lengua por detrás del oído y ya puedo sentir mi coño empapado y palpitando –Te hará sentir muy bien-

Introduce el juguete lentamente, moviendo por dentro, hasta que rápidamente lo encuentra. Y aunque recién empieza, ya puedo sentir el orgasmo cerca –Señor por favor- Ruego.

-¿Recién empezamos y ya estás rogando cariño?- Sólo gimo en respuesta –Esto será divertido-

Por favor, no sé si podré resistir esto.

**-klaine-**

Esta vez, casi me vengo diez veces, y lo entiendo. Kurt me lleva al borde tantas veces como me pega en el trasero. Este sí es un castigo. Realmente estoy pensando en nunca desobedecer de nuevo.

Saca el estimulador de mi interior pero sigo quedando en la misma posición.

-Está bien Blaine, ya puedes moverte- Me dice luego de un rato. Me acuesto boca arriba relajándome, y se pone encima de mí, mientras empieza a tocar mi clítoris hinchado –Cariño, eres espectacular- Me dice sonriendo –Quiero que te vayas estimulando desde ahora porque a las once llegará la cena que encargué, y antes quiero darte tu tercer castigo. Así que haz lo que tengas que hacer, y en media hora te quiero de nuevo en la habitación de rodillas en el piso-

-Sí señor- Digo entre jadeos, ya que no ha dejado de tocarme. Agarra mi mano, y la dirige hacia mi sexo, entonces él saca la suya, y yo me quedo estimulándome mientras me mira. Puedo ver que está duro y realmente aunque es una humillación, me siento el hombre más poderoso. Si pude hacer que Kurt esté conmigo y me desee a pesar de todo, puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Luego de unos cinco minutos más se dirige hacia afuera.

Uso esa media hora para ir al baño y pensar. Reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha pasado en el día, pero no es suficiente ya que cuando menos me doy cuenta, sólo faltan cinco minutos para que se cumpla la media hora.

Me arrodillo en el medio de la habitación sin dejar de tocarme y en parte es mejor, ya que al estar las piernas más juntas, me da un poco de alivio a la excitación. Escucho la puerta pero no puedo dejar de tocarme.

-Cariño, deja eso ya estoy aquí- Me quiere decir dulce, pero su tono sale un poco frío –Dije que dejes de tocarte- Dice con el tono de voz totalmente duro. Sé que voy a tener problemas por esto. Acelero la velocidad de mi mano -¡Blaine!- Me grita y con un sollozo pongo mi mano al lado de la otra, sobre mis muslos –Sobre tus manos y rodillas ahora. Tus piernas muy separadas- Me dice aún con esa voz. Obedezco sin rechistar, aunque con un sollozo por lo mal que necesito que me toque o algo. Estoy totalmente desesperado ya –Este castigo es por desobedecerme y no escuchar cuando te hablo, como lo acabas de hacer ahora- Me dice entre dientes –Esta vez serán veinte y contarás-

Este golpe es más fuerte que los anteriores -¡Uno!- Grito.

Y es así hasta llegar al veinte, donde mi culo ya estaba caliente y adolorido por la fuerza con la que me pegó, y no quiero imaginar este castigo donde estaré veinte veces en el borde del orgasmo.

-Ve a la cama y abre las piernas lo más que puedas cariño- Me dice con su voz fría aún. Obedezco inmediatamente. Busca algo en el bendito cajón y se vuelve hacia la cama –Recuerda que no puedes venirte- Me dice.

Dirige su miembro a mi entrada y comienza a follarme. Esto es raro, nunca lo hicimos de esta forma, es decir, siempre hay un juego previo y todo antes de que me penetre, pero está bien me digo, esto es un castigo así que está bien.

-Por favor señor- Ruego –Por favor-

-No pienses que haré algo para tu beneficio después de que me desobedeciste Blaine- Y eso me hace sentir culpable y malo. No tendría que haber desobedecido –Pero ruega- Sigue –Me encanta cuando eres ruidoso-

-Por favor señor- Digo con poca voz ya que siento mi garganta apretada de lágrimas –Por favor lléname, haré cualquier cosa señor, por favor- Sigo gimiendo.

Esto es raro, obviamente estoy excitado de todo, a pesar de que mi trasero me duele, pero a la vez estoy tan triste por desobedecer. Ahora sólo quiero complacer a Kurt. Nunca pensé que se podía estar angustiado y encendido a la vez.

Mis pensamientos se cortan ya que Kurt se viene dentro de mí. Por lo que finalmente mis lágrimas caen.

-Perdón señor- Lloro –Perdóname por favor, prometo que te voy a obedecer- Mi llanto no cesa, y aun no entiendo muy bien porqué lloro, es tan confuso.

-Sh cariño está bien- Me dice acariciando mis hombros sin salir de mí aún –Está bien, te perdono Blaine- Besa mi frente –Tomaste todo tan bien- Susurró.

Pasaron unos minutos donde él me consolaba aún sin salir de mí, tocando mis brazos, mi pecho, los lugares donde alcanzan sus manos, y besando toda mi cara hasta que logro calmarme.

-Gracias señor- Le digo en voz acuosa.

Me sonríe tiernamente –Sabes que siempre estaré cariño- Le devuelvo una sonrisa ligera -¿Ahora me haces un favor?- Asiento inmediatamente. Del lado de la cama saca un tapón con una base ancha que se estrecha cerca de la punta. Inmediatamente lo miro a los ojos porque nunca habíamos hecho algo como eso -¿Lo harías por mí, cariño?- Me pregunta devolviéndome la mirada.

-Sí señor- Digo con seguridad.

Me sonríe y sale de mí, poniendo el tapón en su lugar rápidamente, justo en el lugar donde toca mi punto G con cada movimiento.

-Tendrás esto hasta mañana bebé- Me dice con voz suave acariciando mi muslo –Ahora siéntate a la orilla de la cama y cierra los ojos-

Lo obedezco al instante. Siento ruidos de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose, por lo que me hace estar emocionado, expectante.

-Gracias señor- Vuelvo a susurrar sin pensarlo.

Siento una leve risa –Levanta una pierna cariño- Levanto la derecha –Ahora la otra- Levanto la izquierda. Siento que pasa algo por mis piernas, hasta que llega a las rodillas –Levántate- Lo hago aún con los ojos cerrados. No es hasta que llega a mi cintura que me doy cuenta de lo que es. Una braga –Bueno cariño, puedes abrir los ojos-

Miro hacia abajo, y veo que es un encaje negro, y no deja muchas cosas a la imaginación. Esto es más humillación de la que pasé alguna vez y me sonrojo como nunca. Nunca usé bragas porque a pesar de que mis partes interiores son femeninas, no soy mujer, y me da vergüenza de mí mismo. Me apena mucho.

Estoy pensando seriamente en decir la palabra de seguridad cuando Kurt me dice –Te ves hermoso así- Y a pesar de que es muy humillante, eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Gracias señor- Digo con voz muy baja y absolutamente rojo.

El timbre suena en ese momento rompiendo con el ambiente, y mientras Kurt se va a buscar la cena, sólo puedo pensar que esto es como estar entre el cielo y el infierno. Sólo quiero saber que me espera mañana.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Realmente lamento la demora, pero una forma de compensarlo es publicando doble capítulo!

Quiero dar gracias especiales a littleporcelana, que demuestra su apoyo con la historia, así que muchas gracias!

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	13. Como muñeca de trapo (Parte 1)

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personas (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Actos sexuales explícitos entre dos hombres, y utilización de "juguetes".

**-klaine-**

**Como muñeca de trapo (Parte 1).**

_POV Kurt_

Abro mis ojos y me estiro golpeando sin querer la cara de Blaine, sin embargo compruebo que sigue durmiendo. Sonrío y le doy un beso en la frente, corriendo un mechón de pelo que había caído en ella y me levanto para darme una ducha. Ayer fue increíble todo. Obviamente en tantos años hicimos una "maratón de sexo" algunas veces, pero nunca como ayer que fue todo muy intenso, y probablemente eso se debía a la nueva dinámica de la relación. Realmente no lo sé, pero fue fantástico.

Una vez que termino mi baño, compruebo que Blaine siga dormido, y bajo a hacer el desayuno. Hoy ya se terminó la semana por lo que mi novio puede finalmente venir, y pienso sacar provecho de eso. No sé si después de esto nuestra relación va a seguir así o va a volver a la normalidad, pero pienso disfrutar al máximo un último día o no. Todo depende de Blaine.

Después de terminar de preparar el desayuno y pensar en todo lo que tengo planeado para hoy, subo para finalmente despertar a Blaine. Hoy me siento muy creativo así que en vez de despertarlo normal, ubico mis piernas en sus costados quedando "a caballo" en él, sostengo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, y lo comienzo a besar con fervor.

Al principio obviamente no responde, pero mientras comienza a despertar va moviendo sus labios hasta finalmente seguir mi ritmo. Me separo del beso y escucho que su respiración ya es pesada. Abre sus ojos y me mira humedeciendo sus labios con la lengua.

-No me provoques Anderson- Le digo en broma –Buenos días bello durmiente- Le doy un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días- Sonríe -¿Eres el príncipe que me vino a salvar de mi eterno sueño?- Pregunta con dramatismo.

-En ese caso, te salvo todos los días- Rio –Es muy difícil despertarte-

-Sí, me salvas diariamente- Sonríe dulce.

Devuelvo la sonrisa. Sólo con Blaine podemos pasar de una situación caliente a una tierna en cuestión de segundos.

-Vamos a desayunar- Le digo parándome y ofreciendo mi mano, la cual toma con una sonrisa para levantarse.

Sin embargo cuando lo hace queda tieso y hace una mueca sonrojándose furiosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto aunque me hago una idea de lo que podría ser.

-Bueno, es un poco incómodo tener algo dentro, aunque en realidad incomodidad no sería la palabra- Piensa un rato –No sé cuál sería la palabra de sentirte follado todo el tiempo y más con cada paso-

Rio un poco fuerte –Yo tampoco sé cuál sería- Contesto en una sonrisa.

-Y la parte de tener bragas es…- No termina la frase pero suspira.

-Lo sé- Contesto jalándolo de la mano para dirigirnos a la cocina –En realidad no la iba a usar, la compré en un momento de curiosidad pero te iba a preguntar primero- Declaro haciendo que se siente en la mesa –Pero al final decidí hacerlo un castigo- Le doy un beso de labios cerrados –Si quieres ve al baño mientras sirvo el desayuno- Le digo en una sonrisa.

-No quería desobedecer…- Empieza a explicar.

-Lo sé cariño- Lo interrumpo –Ahora ve al baño hasta que sirva el desayuno-

Asiente y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Pongo los panqueques de fresa y chocolate, y la torta de vainilla sobre la mesa con una taza de chocolate para cada uno y lo espero.

Lo veo caminar hacia mí luego de unos minutos y no puedo evitar pensar en lo gracioso que camina y lo excitante que es verlo en ropa interior de mujer.

-Bueno Hummel, al parecer quieres engordarme- Dice una vez que se sienta cerrando sus ojos y suspirando.

-No es eso, es que necesitas mucha energía para todo lo que nos queda hacer en durante el día- Le guiño un ojo –Y no hay mejor manera de empezar que con un gran desayuno-

-Oh bueno, en ese caso creo que sí estoy de acuerdo- Sonríe con picardía.

-Calla y come Anderson- Le digo en broma.

Luego de un poco más de media hora desayunando entre bromas, decido finalmente hablar.

-Bueno Blaine…- Comienzo a hablar serio –Como sabes, ya ha terminado la semana…-

-Ya sé que debo…- Me interrumpe.

-Espera- Lo interrumpo yo esta vez –Como te habrás dado cuenta, desde hoy puedes venir-

-Sí- Me dice frunciendo el ceño, luciendo un poco confundido.

-Quiero que me des un día más, sólo un día siendo aún sumiso-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta pero su tono no es agresivo, sino más bien curioso.

-Porque quiero que vengas por mí- Admito –Quiero que vengas todo lo que estos días no pudiste- Lo miro a los ojos –Quiero que vengas siete veces o más-

-Kurt- Se queja cerrando sus ojos y agarrando los costados de la silla.

-¿Supongo que es un sí?- Pregunto un poco divertido.

-Dios sí- Me mira a los ojos –No puedes decirme cosas así y esperar a que te diga que no-

-Oh cariño- Me acerco donde está él –No esperaba un no por respuesta de todos modos-

Lo beso desesperadamente y me separo sosteniendo su cara para que me mire.

-Quiero que vayas a la habitación y te acuestes en la cama boca arriba-

Asiente inmediatamente y sube.

Lavo los trastes y como siempre, espero unos minutos más hasta que finalmente entro a la habitación.

-Muy bien Blaine- Halago al verlo acomodado y totalmente inmóvil.

Sin decir nada más, me acuesto a su lado y sólo me quedo mirándolo mientras él mira hacia el techo y su respiración de a poco se va acelerando.

Luego de un rato, comienzo a pasar mi mano por su pecho, bajando poco a poco por su estómago y aún más lejos, pero sin llegar a tocar su entrepierna.

-Señor…- Susurra.

-Has sido tan buen chico Blaine- Le digo sinceramente –Y necesitas una recompensa-

Finalmente lo toco por encima de la braga, la cual ya estaba un poco húmeda por la excitación. Contiene la respiración.

Aprieto donde está el juguete haciendo que abra más sus piernas, y comienzo a acariciar su clítoris sin dejar de aplicar presión al tapón.

-Señor por favor- Jadea frustrado.

-Ven Blaine- Ordeno y lo hace mientras su cuerpo tiembla brutalmente, sin embargo no dejo de acariciar mientras la ropa interior se empapa completamente.

Cuando se calma, le quito las bragas y algo en mí siente algo parecido al orgullo cuando veo el juguete dentro de él.

-Señor- Jadea, como si estuviera rogando.

-Abre las piernas hasta donde puedas y no te muevas por nada- Ordeno.

Asiente y lo hace, cuando sin previo aviso comienzo a lamer su clítoris mientras saco el juguete de su interior, ganándome varios gemidos. Paso mi lengua desde su entrada hasta su clítoris de forma áspera, y cuando meto tres dedos en su entrada de improviso, viene por segunda vez.

Vuelvo a esperar una vez más que su cuerpo se calme, mientras siento como sus paredes se aprietan alrededor de mis dedos.

-Al parecer el tapón sí funcionó- Digo en tono burlón –Estás todo abierto, ya preparado para que te tome-Vuelvo a lamerlo haciendo que gima de nuevo -¿Quieres eso?-

-Sí señor, por favor sí- Dice en medio de un jadeo.

Pongo mis manos al lado de su cabeza, y entro sin resistencia, ya que en serio estaba preparado para que lo penetre.

-No sabes lo que me haces cariño- Le digo empujando fuertemente en él.

-Señor, por favor, por favor- Susurra.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Más fuerte-

-Bueno cariño, eres todo un masoquista- Me burlo antes de acelerar mi ritmo, haciendo que él se agarre más fuerte de las sábanas, y que comience a temblar por la anticipación del orgasmo.

-Señor yo…- Dice entrecortado, y entre gemidos.

Lo miro viendo las gotas de transpiración formándose en su frente, con el pelo ya pegado, colorado y con los ojos cerrados. Es hermoso.

-Blaine mírame- Con un poco de dificultad, abre sus ojos y me mira mientras sus paredes comienzan a apretarme nuevamente. Veo que su atención está puesta en mí, y lo agradezco porque quiero ver su cara al venir –Ahora puedes venir- Le doy permiso.

El orgasmo finalmente lo golpea y su cuerpo tiembla antes de quedarse en calma, con una expresión de cansancio. Sin desacelerar mi ritmo, doy más estocadas hasta que Blaine se queja de sensibilidad y me libero dentro de él. Espero un momento, antes de salir de su interior, sin dejar de observarlo.

Caigo a su lado mientras él comienza a cerrar sus ojos con una sonrisa perezosa.

-Puedes dormir bebé- Le susurro mientras toco su pelo –Después podemos seguir- Le digo con ternura.

-Te amo Kurt- Me dice mirándome con ojos cansados y la misma sonrisa.

-Y yo te amo a ti- Le digo dándole un beso casto –Ahora duerme-

Cierra sus ojos y finalmente duerme. Obviamente cuando despierte tengo más planes para él, es decir ha venido 3 veces y yo quiero más, mucho más. Quiero que su cuerpo deje la tensión acumulada durante toda la semana hasta que quede más satisfecho que nunca. Sólo queda esperar a que despierte.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Desaparecí por mucho tiempo y lo lamento, pero he estado teniendo muchos problemas de salud, y los sigo teniendo pero trato de ponerme al día con todo. Prometo subir antes del sábado la segunda parte, y por si les interesa, quizás esté subiendo one-shots por estos días.

Como siempre muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, son una gran inspiración para poder seguir la historia y realmente alegran mi día. Perdón por la demora, y por no contestar los comentarios de littleporcelana, guest y GleeKBattlestairs206 que habían dejado en el capítulo anterior, realmente los aprecio mucho, gracias!

Muchas gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas"

Nos leemos!


	14. Como muñeca de trapo (Parte 2)

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personas (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Actos sexuales explícitos entre dos hombres.

**-klaine-**

**Como muñeca de trapo (Parte 2).**

_POV Blaine_

Dios que este día es bendito. Dormí más profundo que nunca si eso es posible, después de toda una semana sin dormir mucho por toda la tensión. Sin embargo al despertar me asusto, confundido totalmente.

Siento que no puedo moverme, como si me tuvieran atrapado y al querer abrir mis ojos para ver que es aún aturdido por el sueño, no puedo.

Quiero parpadear para estar seguro si estoy despierto o si sólo es un sueño, pero mis ojos apenas se abren antes de sentir una presión manteniéndolos cerrados.

Comienzo a retorcerme aterrado porque no entiendo nada hasta que escucho una voz.

-Despertaste cariño- Me dice la fina, suave, dulce y melodiosa voz de mi novio. Vuelvo la cabeza brutalmente hacia la dirección donde se escucha su voz –No te asustes Blaine, es sólo que como demorabas tanto en despertar fui adelantando un poco las cosas- Dice en tono burlón –Y por si no lo entiendes, te até a la cama y tapé tus ojos- Juro que puedo sentir su sonrisa lobuna detrás de su tono.

Se acerca a mí y pasa la mano por mi muslo haciéndome un poco de cosquillas. Riendo un poco quiero alejar mi pierna, y me percato que mis piernas también están atadas quedando abierto y expuesto.

-Kurt- Me quejo al estar totalmente inmovilizado y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Haz silencio Blaine- Ordena pasando una mano por mi cuerpo, causándome escalofríos, cosquillas o placer en ciertos puntos. Toca mi rostro como si lo quisiera recordar marcando todos mis rasgos, baja por el cuello donde sólo pasa un dedo, y sigue bajando despacio hasta llegar a mi pecho donde empieza a tocar con sus dos manos mientras se sienta en mi cadera pasando una pierna al otro lado, estimula mis pezones lo que me hace jadear y aunque se me había ordenado hacer silencio, era imposible y él no dijo nada al respecto para mi suerte, luego sigue bajando a mis abdominales un poco marcados ya que durante mi carrera me hacían mantener la figura de mi cuerpo, los traza lentamente y vuelvo a subir hasta mis axilas donde hace un poco de cosquillas, bajando nuevamente las manos, pero esta vez acariciando mi contorno, acaricia mi cadera en ese punto especial que tengo haciendo que me mueva un poco para evitar algún otro sonido y sigue bajando por mis piernas evitando mi entrepierna.

No puedo sentir más que felicidad absoluta, una extrema tranquilidad y un gran éxtasis al sentirme totalmente querido, porque esto es totalmente íntimo. Sentir los toques de Kurt explorando mi cuerpo mientras los únicos sonidos en la habitación son las respiraciones de ambos es una de las cosas más hermosas que podemos hacer. Obviamente hemos explorado nuestros cuerpos antes pero nunca como esto. Eran momentos de apuro o quizás no, pero era todo más rápido y siempre me movía mucho por cosquillas o vergüenza, mas esto es algo completamente nuevo.

No me doy cuenta de mi estado de excitación hasta que Kurt toca mi sexo mientras se baja de mí y no puedo evitar quejarme un poco por algo más, pero me quedo quieto sin querer romper el ambiente de tranquilidad como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, y lo tenemos.

-Kurt- Susurro, y a pesar de que en mi mente suena un "señor" necesito saber que está ahí, que realmente es él, como si con un soplido pudiera desaparecer todo. Necesito saber que es él quien me sostiene y está a mi lado.

-Sh- Susurra muy lento como si él sintiera lo mismo.

Mete un dedo a mi entrada lentamente haciendo retorcer en la cama aunque mis brazos y piernas tiran recordándome que estoy atado. Se acerca a mí y respira un tiempo sobre mis labios, hasta que finalmente me besa lentamente metiendo otro dedo comenzando a follarme con ellos mientras con el pulgar acaricia mi clítoris. Gimo en medio del beso, pero Kurt me calla besándome con más fervor. No es hasta que introduce un tercer dedo que realmente siento que voy a venir.

-Por favor- Digo antes de ser interrumpido por un beso -¿Puedo…?- No puedo terminar la frase por otro beso.

-Ven Blaine- Susurra contra mis labios, y es todo lo que necesito para que el orgasmo se apodere de mí, apretando sus dedos.

Y es cuando vengo que el hechizo se rompe.

Kurt continúa con los movimientos de su mano incluso agregando otro dedo.

-Señor- Le digo con toda la sensibilidad por el orgasmo, y con la excitación volviendo.

-Creo que te había dicho que no hables- Dice con su voz un poco dura y acelerando el movimiento de su mano.

-Lo siento señor- Digo con la voz grave de excitación –Perdóname por favor-

-Deja de hablar y tal vez considere no darte un castigo- Dice empezando a tocar con su mano libre mis pezones.

Emito un leve quejido cuando vuelvo a venir.

De repente, saca rápidamente sus dedos de mi interior y me siento vacío ya que fue muy rápido, pero siento su miembro contra mi entrada y me penetra comenzando a moverse rápidamente. Sé que esto va a doler después, pero no puedo quejarme. Su posición deja que con cada embestida, su cuerpo toque mi clítoris llevándome al éxtasis total.

Luego que golpea un par de veces mi punto G, vengo por tercera vez desde que me levanté, y por sexta vez en el día rápidamente por toda la sensibilidad de haber venido tantas veces.

-Blaine- Escucho su susurro mientras sigue penetrándome, y nunca he querido verlo tanto como ahora. Apuesto a que su cara es una de total placer y no hay nada mejor que saber que es a causa de mí. Yo le puedo provocar eso, y eso me hace sentir mucha felicidad a la vez que sube mi autoestima.

Viene dentro mío mientras remarca el moretón en mi cuello hecho por su boca. Se queda por unos minutos más en mí, mientras está prácticamente acostado encima de mí. Siento que se levanta dándome un beso casto en los labios, y saliendo de mi interior mientras hago un quejido sintiéndome vacío porque se alejó cuando no quería más que abrazarlo y sentir su cuerpo. Siento algo frío corriendo por mi entrada haciendo que gima, y me doy cuenta que Kurt en realidad fue a buscar toallitas para limpiarme. Mi corazón se hincha de amor. Son los pequeños detalles los que realmente importan y amo.

Finalmente saca la venda de mis ojos mientras me sonríe, y pienso que es lo más hermoso con su pelo despeinado, transpirado, una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios, ojos penetrantes y con un brillo en ellos, mejillas sonrojadas, y una expresión de paz.

Lo hubiera admirado más, pero realmente me dieron muchas ganas de hacer pis.

-Ya puedes hablar si quieres- Me dice en tono burlón.

-Me encantó Kurt- Le digo un poco nervioso, conteniendo.

-¿Sólo dirás eso?- Pregunta con gesto divertido pero puedo oír la decepción en su voz.

-¿Puedes desatarme por favor?- Le pregunto desesperado –Lo siento amor, prometo hablar del tema pero por favor desátame-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta confundido.

-Necesito ir al baño por favor- Casi suplico.

Sonríe burlón pero comienza a desatarme.

-Cuando termines baja a la cocina Anderson- Me dice dándome un beso en la frente.

-Gracias- Digo sinceramente una vez que estoy libre, apurándome al baño y veo su sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Luego de finalmente salir del baño ahora relajado, me dirijo a la cocina. No me molesto ni siquiera en vestirme porque sé que de todas formas no utilizaría por mucho tiempo la ropa, aparte de que sé que a Kurt le gusta verme así. No puedo creer que a pesar de haber venido tantas veces, me siento excitado. Debe ser por toda la expectación de lo que aún queda por hacer.

Cuando llego veo que las cejas de Kurt se elevan un poco pero no dice nada al respecto de mi desnudez. Me siento en su falda sin prestar atención a nada más. Lo beso un poco, pero con pasión.

-Señor- Susurro en su oído, con mis brazos rodeando su cuello.

-Blaine debes comer- Me dice firme pero sin intentar alejarme.

-Señor- Repito quejándome en un gemido un poco exagerado.

-Blaine dije que comas, necesitas energía- Me dice con un tono autoritario y con su voz grave.

-Oh no eres divertido- Le digo parándome y moviendo mis caderas un poco más de lo normal hasta finalmente sentarme. Hago un esfuerzo extra para no sonrojarme. Son pocas las veces en que lo tengo que seducir de esta forma porque me da vergüenza y porque cuando tenemos relaciones se da totalmente natural, sin presiones.

-Te puedo demostrar lo contrario- Dice devolviendo el coqueteo con una ceja levantada –Pero primero come- Dice

Me quejo un poco burlón, y no es hasta que doy un primer bocado a una factura y le doy un trago al café que me doy cuenta que en realidad tengo mucho hambre. Hoy nos salteamos el almuerzo ya que al parecer dormí más de lo que creí, y ya eran las seis de la tarde.

Como siempre, mientras merendamos hablamos de cosas triviales, olvidándonos por un momento todo el tema de seducción y sexo. Kurt me contó cómo le está yendo con los preparativos de su último desfile antes que salga de vacaciones, y todos los contratiempos que tiene. Yo sólo lo escucho y opino ya que en realidad no tengo mucho que contarle ya que en realidad estoy todo el tiempo en casa.

No es hasta después de un silencio cómodo y una vez que termino mi merienda que cambiamos de tema.

-Hablando del tema de hoy, fue hermoso Kurt- Le digo y me mira con sus penetrantes ojos –Fue algo muy intenso por cierto y realmente estoy disfrutando este día- Sonrío leve pero sinceramente.

-Me alegra que te guste- Me sonríe –Pero ya que has terminado…- Señala mi plato –Hay más planes para ti cariño-

Se levanta sin decir nada más y me agarra de la mano hasta que estoy parado. Aprieta mi culo con sus mano y paso las piernas por su cintura. Él está sólo en bóxer, por lo que es fácil notar su creciente erección contra mí.

Camina hacia la sala de estar y me deja en el sofá. Me decepciono un poco porque pensé que lo íbamos a hacer en esa posición pero apenas me sienta, abre mis piernas lo más posible y dirige su rostro a mi entrepierna. Gimo al saber que ya estoy mojado desde hace bastante tiempo y siento su lengua ir despacio burlándose un poco de mí.

Paso las manos por su cabello y tiro de él, antes de que Kurt agarre mis muñecas y las sostenga contra el sofá en una clara orden de que no las mueva.

Pasan unos minutos así y siento que estoy tan cerca, pero necesito más para lograr venir.

-Señor por favor- Gimo.

-¿Qué quieres cariño?- Me pregunta sin alejar mucho su rostro por lo que su aliento golpea en mi sexo haciéndome jadear.

-Más por favor- Y como sé que le encanta que ruegue agrego –Por favor señor, haré cualquier cosa por ti- Hago una pequeña pausa –Seré tan bueno para ti señor-

Y sé que es lo que necesitaba oír cuando esta vez comienza a lamer rudo golpeando exactamente en mi clítoris.

Vengo, y no deja de lamer con ese ritmo durante mi orgasmo ni una vez que este ya pasó, por lo que vengo una segunda vez. Aún no detiene su ritmo y mis piernas se cierran un poco, por lo que agarra mis muslos y las separa aún más de lo que ya las tenía antes si eso es posible, dejando de lamer. Pienso que ya terminó pero me doy cuenta que estoy equivocado cuando sin previo aviso, cierra sus labios en mi vulva aspirando, y no se detiene hasta que vengo dos veces más, casi llorando de sensibilidad.

Sin embargo sé que esto no ha terminado cuando abro mis ojos que no me había dado cuenta que había cerrado, y lo veo desnudo mientras se acerca a mí y vuelve a apretar mi trasero para que vuelva a envolver mis piernas en su cintura y lo hago mientras paso mis brazos, que habían permanecido quietos, por su cuello.

-No creas que no sé que quieres hacerlo así- Susurra coqueto antes de besarme.

Comienza a manipularme nuevamente pero esta vez haciendo movimientos pélvicos por lo que su pene se frota contra mi clítoris y mi entrada. Cuando entra en mí, me siento totalmente abrumado por la nueva excitación en mi cuerpo a pesar de sentir que ya no puedo más, pero no voy a decir la palabra de seguridad porque simplemente esto se siente como el paraíso.

El orgasmo se apodera de mí una vez más antes de que lo haga Kurt. Me siento inestable de repente y dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro mientras apoyo todo mi peso en él.

Me lleva en esa posición hasta arriba mientras gimo porque aún no ha salido del todo de mi interior, y con cada paso siento como pequeñas estocadas. Me deja en la cama, sale de mí, va al baño y vuelve a los pocos minutos alzándome al estilo nupcial, dejándome en la bañera.

Se sienta detrás de mí, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y estuvimos todo el tiempo en silencio excepto por el comentario de "Hemos probado todo el día la sumisión, pero debemos volver a lo normal para que puedas comparar" de Kurt. No sé a qué se refiere, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para preguntarle, e igual sé que lo sabré de una manera u otra.

Entiendo a lo que se refiere cuando una vez que salimos del baño y nos secamos, hacemos el amor sin ataduras, prohibiciones ni órdenes. Debo admitir que es hermoso, sin embargo siento como si le faltara algo.

Vengo una vez más y prácticamente me desmayo porque me siento en un sueño al instante. Lo último que siento es el semen de Kurt dentro de mí, y luego que algo pasa por mi entrada suponiendo que Kurt me está limpiando.

Luego de venir 12 veces durante el día, mi cuerpo está cansado, aliviado, suelto y tan relajado que no puedo ni siquiera manejarlo, siento como si fuera una muñeca de trapo a la disposición de alguien más.

Entre mi relajación escucho un "te amo" a lo lejos y sonrío.

*Yo también te amo* Es lo último que pienso antes de finalmente caer completamente en un sueño profundo.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Así que acá está la segunda parte del capítulo. Trate de subirlo lo más rápido posible.

Muchas gracias a Guest por el review, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! Gracias!

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	15. Esto es correcto

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personas (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

**-klaine-**

**Esto es correcto**

_POV Blaine_

Han pasado tres días desde que Kurt dijo que tengo que hacer una decisión. Ya hablamos mucho sobre cómo sería todo si acepto, y creo que ya no me queda hacer otra cosa que sólo tomarme mi tiempo para pensarlo bien, y sí, pienso esperar el tiempo que necesite pero es tan frustrante.

Kurt ha estado como siempre aunque veo ese brillo en sus ojos que me apuran inconscientemente. Obviamente no hemos tenido intimidad desde ese día ya que cuando empezamos él se siente incómodo de no saber cómo seguir, y sí, me sigue besando pero siento la "barrera" que pone.

Sé que debo tomar una decisión, ni siquiera yo sé porqué estoy demorando tanto. Sé lo que quiero, pero estoy asustado, es decir, es Kurt, no tendría porqué estar así, pero las decisiones importantes son las que más asustan.

Antes de darle una respuesta a Kurt, he tratado de hacer todo un poco mejor para que nada interfiera en mi decisión. He llamado a mi padre ayer y luego de una larga charla acepté darle una segunda oportunidad, y aunque no estaba muy seguro, fue como quitarme un poco de peso de mis hombros, e incluso arreglamos de vernos en uno de estos días, así que podría decir que mi vida va un poco mejor. Aparte con el año sabático que me he tomado, estoy tomando un descanso de todo el estrés, y aunque esconderme un poco de los fans y de la prensa cada vez que salgo no es una tarea fácil, me siento más relajado.

Siendo todo así, puedo estar seguro que cada decisión que tome no va a ser por presión, tristeza, o estrés, por lo que va a ser totalmente sincera.

Si soy honesto conmigo sí quiero aceptar ese trato, de todos modos no es algo con lo que no haya fantaseado desde mucho antes que pase, y me siento seguro de ese modo, pero tengo miedo. No sé exactamente a qué le temo, pero no es algo que pueda evitar.

Ya hablamos de que, en caso que acepte, cambiaríamos la palabra de seguridad, y la relación de dom/sub quedaría para el sexo, y también la mantendríamos en algunas situaciones, aunque claro, en caso de sentirme incómodo tendría que decir la palabra, y Kurt se detendría. Aunque diga "no" en esas situaciones no se detendría, no hasta utilizar la palabra, por eso es algo muy importante.

Creo que mi miedo es que, en cierta forma, se sienta diferente a nuestra relación, y que con el tiempo sienta que no le sirvo y se canse de todo. Es que son tantos años llevando este noviazgo perfectamente imperfecto de una forma, que cambiarla a otra me asusta, aunque si Kurt apareciera diciendo algo como que diga que sí o se va, le diría mil veces sí. Pero sé que aunque me demore toda una vida no lo haría, y lo amo por eso.

Siento unos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación, me levanto alisando mi ropa, y sonriendo abro la puerta.

He estado en el cuarto unas dos horas ya que cuando Kurt llegó del trabajo, me pidió que por favor me quede en la habitación hasta que él pasara a buscarme, y a pesar de mis insistentes preguntas, sólo dijo que ya iba a averiguar todo una vez que él me buscara, pero que hasta entonces por favor me quede allí.

Cuando abro la puerta, lo veo con una gran sonrisa que sólo destila felicidad, me pierdo en sus ojos brillosos que esconden mil promesas que cumplir, y su cabello lo hace ver de alguna manera, y si es posible, más sensual.

-¿Estás listo?- Pregunta ofreciéndome una mano.

-¿Exactamente para qué?- Pregunto intrigado.

-Ya lo verás- Contesta antes de que agarre mi mano y me guíe.

Me conduce hasta el living y tapo mi boca por un instante por la sorpresa.

-Oh Kurt- Sale de mi boca incapaz de pronunciar otra cosa.

La sala estaba toda decorada con luces blancas, redondas, y cintas rojas unidas todas por el medio colgando del techo. El piso estaba teñido de rojo y blanco por pétalos de rosas, y la mesa estaba envuelta por un mantel bordó que no había visto antes. Sobre ella había dos copas y platos, al igual que cubiertos, mientras que al medio había más rosas como centro de mesa, junto a un champán que por su transpiración se notaba que estaba frío.

-Kurt- Exhalo en un suspiro y me doy vuelta hacia donde está él, quien está sosteniendo un ramo de rosas amarillas y también rojas -Wow- Exclamo -¿Acaso es un San Valentín adelantado?- Pregunto un poco perturbado por todos los detalles, mientras agarro las flores. Él ríe.

-No- Dice casi en un susurro -Esto- Señala toda la sala –Es para celebrar-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto ahora confundido.

-A ti- Contesta antes de darme un beso casto.

-¿A mí?- Parezco un niño de 5 años preguntando por todo, pero estoy un poco aturdido.

-Sí, a ti Blaine- Dice con una risa suave.

-¿Por qué a mí?-

-Porque…- Me guía a la mesa –No hemos celebrado todo lo que has hecho y lo que te has esforzado estos años antes de tu descanso- Acomoda la silla para mí y me invita a sentar.

-Pero sí festejamos- Le contradije.

-Sí, pero ya sabes- Dice yendo a la cocina –Siempre hemos festejado los grandes eventos- Entra con una bandeja en sus manos –Pero nunca tu esfuerzo de todos los días-

Sirvió una porción en cada plato, y dejando la bandeja en medio de la mesa, se sienta en su lugar.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto mirando mi plato. Lo que estaba en él lucía delicioso, pero no sabía que era.

-Fettucine con camarones y salsa de tomate cremosa- Responde mientras me mira. Abro mi boca de la sorpresa sin ser capaz de pronunciar una palabra –Calla y come Anderson- Me dice en broma.

Pero no puedo volver a comer como si nada, en cambio, me quedo mirándolo. No puedo creer que se haya tomado tanta molestia por mí. ¿Realmente hizo todo esto?

-Yo…- Alcanzo a decir y el me mira con esos ojos que hoy están más brillosos de lo normal por alguna razón –Te amo- Digo mirando todavía ese mar en sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo Blaine- Me dice sonriéndome tranquilamente.

Finalmente comenzamos a cenar, y aunque mientras comemos no decimos una palabra, nuestros ojos se conectan, y florecen sonrisas traviesas, al igual que gestos que dicen mucho más que las palabras. Así que esto es lo que significa enamorarse cada vez más de una persona.

-Ha estado muy delicioso- Le digo luego de tomar un último trago de champan y haber acabado la cena.

Él sólo sonríe y me ofrece su mano -Bailemos- Dice con tono de ser una petición.

-Claro- Agarro su mano y nos balanceamos entre las luces, hasta que me percato de algo –No hay música- Le digo.

-Yo la haré para ti- Y comenzó a cantar…

_Share my life, (Comparte mi vida,_

_take me for what I am, tómame por lo que soy,_

_'cause I'll never change porque nunca cambiaré_

_all my colors for you. todos mis colores por ti.)_

_Take my love, (Toma mi amor,_

_I'll never ask for too much, nunca pediré demasiado,_

_just all that you are sólo todo lo que eres_

_and everything that you do. Y todo lo que haces.)_

Me da un beso prolongado en la mejilla, y sonriendo sigue cantando.

_I don't really need to look (Realmente no necesito buscar_

_very much farther, demasiado lejos,_

_I don't wanna have to go no quiero tener que ir_

_where you don't follow. donde no me sigas.) _

Me da una vuelta dejando el brazo estirado, haciendo que de vueltas para volver a acercarme a él, y poner mis manos en su pecho, y sigue cantando mirándome a los ojos.

_I will hold it back again, (No contendré otra vez_

_this passion inside, esta pasión dentro,_

_can't run from myself, no puedo escapar de mí mismo,_

_there's nowhere to hide. no hay lugar para esconderse.)_

Me abraza muy fuertemente mientras nos seguimos balanceando, cantando sólo en mi oído.

_Don't make me close one more door, (No me hagas cerrar una puerta más,_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore. no quiero sufrir más._

_Stay in my arms if you dare, Quédate en mis brazos si te atreves,_

_or must I imagine you there, o debo imaginarte allí_

_don't walk away from me. No huyas de mí._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing No tengo nada, nada, nada_

_if I don't have you, you you you. si no te tengo a ti, a ti, a ti, a ti.)_

No dejé que siguiera cantando, interrumpiéndolo con un beso apasionado, abrumado por tantas emociones que estaba experimentando al mismo tiempo.

-¿Realmente no quieres dedicarte a ser cantante?- Le pregunto cuando nos separamos por aire.

-No, gracias- Ríe un poco –Aparte tú eres el cantante aquí- Me dice sonriéndome, y sus ojos brillan tanto que de alguna forma duele.

-Oh por favor dime que esto será así y que no cambiara- Le digo abrazándolo muy fuerte y enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunta confundido.

-Como me miras- Susurro –Esto- Digo separándome y señalándonos a los dos -Esto- Digo ahora señalando toda la sala -Todo- Casi susurro.

-Por supuesto que no- Agarra mi rostro –Cualquiera, sea cual sea tu decisión, esto no cambiará Blaine- Lo dice con tanta determinación y con esos ojos fijos en mí, y no hay una maldita manera de que no le crea. Y sé que "todo" comprende tantas cosas… -Ya te lo había dicho- Sigue su discurso –Te amo, no importa qué- Me besa en mi mejilla y me abraza.

Cierro los ojos en el abrazo, mientras siento como toda mi inseguridad se desvanece recordando sus palabras, y sintiendo sus brazos apretarse a mi alrededor como si fuera algo valioso. Respiro hondo, llenándome de Kurt y finalmente digo –Mi respuesta es sí- Mi voz suena baja.

-¿Qué?- Se aleja de mí, mirándome sorprendido.

-He dicho que sí- Repito –Acepto y quiero ser tu sumiso Kurt Hummel-

Kurt me da otro abrazo y me besa, para mi sorpresa, suavemente.

Se separa con una gran sonrisa -¿Estás seguro?- Pregunta con esperanza.

-¿Alguna vez he tomado una decisión sin estar seguro?- Pregunto con tono ofendido y cuando él abrió la boca para contestar, me adelanto en decir –No respondas eso- Me mira divertido –Pero sí, sí estoy seguro- Suelto un suspiro de a poco.

-Te amo- Dice y sin poder contener su felicidad me vuelve a abrazar fuertemente.

-Yo también Hummel, pero así vas a romperme- Bromeo.

Se aleja riendo –Pienso romperte de otra manera- Me mira con picardía reflejada en sus ojos, y yo me sonrojo –Pero primero hay que cambiar la estúpida palabra-

-He estado pensado en eso- Admito.

-¿Realmente?- Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa.

-Sí- Lo miro divertido –Te dije que estaba seguro- Rio burlándome un poco –Pero en serio sí la tengo- Dije poniéndome serio de nuevo.

-Wow Anderson, debería ver si no eres bipolar- Me dice riendo. Me muerdo el labio y miro al piso un poco avergonzado -¿Cuál es?- Pregunta sosteniendo mi rostro en sus manos, haciendo que lo mire.

-Blackbird- Digo en un susurro. Sus ojos se abren un poco más y sé que sabe el porqué de que la elegí –Fue la primera canción que me cantaste en mi vida- Lo miré a sus hermosos ojos del color del mar –Yo estaba mal, llorando, y tu cantaste esa canción mientras acariciabas mi pelo y nos acurrucábamos en la cama- Sonrío ante el recuerdo, y él también.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso?- Pregunta acariciando mi cara.

-Lo hago- Digo agarrando sus muñecas –En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía a alguien en quien confiar- Sonrío aún más si es posible –Tendría que haber sido una señal de que en ese momento ya estaba completamente enamorado de ti- Termino.

-Entonces esa será la palabra- Confirma con sus ojos brillando tanto y su sonrisa muy grande, y un poco tonta además –Te amo tanto- Se inclina sobre mí besándome con fervor, y mientras siento mi remera siendo quitada, sé que tomé la decisión correcta.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Wow, han sido meses desde que no entraba ni escribía, realmente lo extrañaba. Bueno, no tengo más excusas que han pasado varias cosas en mi vida, y me he alejado de todo lo que me gusta, incluyendo escribir, lo siento mucho por eso! Pero no abandonaré la historia, así que quería preguntarles si sigo la historia como ahora, que creo que me tomara un tiempo, o hago como un capítulo diciendo todo lo que seguiría de esto, pero sin detalles, cosa que no me gustaría, pero ustedes eligen

Muchisisisisisimas gracias a Littleporcelana, y Knuth Archambault por comentar el último capítulo, realmente lo aprecio.

Por cierto, la canción que utilicé en el capítulo es I have nothing – Kurt Hummel, por si las dudas.

Bueno, los quiero mucho! Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "leedores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


End file.
